バウンド Bound
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Whether it was by a miracle or astounding fate, Tatsumi finds himself reunited with Lubbock. In their eyes, their mission has not ended quite yet and the first order of business is regrouping with the remaining members of Night Raid once again. The task is easier said than done, and the boys end up experiencing more than what they bargained for. (Tatsumi x Lubbock, Yaoi)
1. Escape

**Sooo as you can see, this is my second Tatsumi x Lubbock fanfiction, but first-ever chapter story of them. I'm notorious for being super slow with multi-chapter story updates but I have been super into the fandom so let's hope my motivation keeps me going.^^"**

 **Warnings: There will be minor gore and action. (Still working on my writing) There will also be yaoi, heavy use of language, and lemons. I have warned you, therefore you cannot complain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsumi stared blankly around his dark cell. He was going to be publicly executed. The rest of Night Raid had no clue he and Lubbock were missing. And Lubbock...

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, daring himself to not have another break down. The moment Esdeath told him about his friend's untimely fate, his world turned blank. What was the point anymore? Who cares about this revolutionary movement anyway? After the many painful losses, why does Night Raid keep trying? Tatsumi was tired of suffering so many losses. He expected this when he first agreed to join the assassination group, but he did not know that so many important role models would die before he has the chance to say goodbye. His friends, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock... Why did the news of Lubbock hurt the most?

The fire in the hall went out and Tatsumi knew it must be time to sleep and accept his fate tomorrow morning. Esdeath was truly insane. Just because he would not join the remaining Jeagers, she decided if she could not have him, there was no point of him existing. Why did he feel almost relieved when she stormed out, planning his execution? That he no longer has to worry about losing anymore friends? That he no longer has to walk on eggshells and watch his back?

A tear finally slipped down.

That he could finally meet Lubbock and everyone else?

The more he thought, the more his motivation went away. Who cares anyway if he dies? Night Raid will always find a replacement. The group will just move on and continue with its nearly impossible goal of taking down an entire government to start a new era of equality and peace. Is he really needed at this point? He couldn't even escape with Lubbock with his Incursio. If only he had...

There was a soft knocking on the brick wall behind him. Tatsumi wondered if it was just rats when he noticed that the knocking became louder and more precise. He turned around on the dusty ground and stared with hazed eyes at the wall. Well, wherever the notice was coming from. It was silent until the wall suddenly exploded and bricks flew in all directions, clanking loudly on the floor and against the bars. Tatsumi yelped and coughed as dust flew around and gasped when a hand clenched his shirt and yanked him out.

"Tatsumi!" He regained his balance and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Leone grinning down at him. "Thank goodness!"

"Leone! How-!? What-!?" Leone only waved a beastly finger as a 'we'll talk later' sign and grabbed his arm and began running.

"We only have a few second headsstart before they check out the commotion." She stated, dragging the boy beside her. Tatsumi forced himself to keep up and sure enough, the alarm sounded. Up ahead, he could see Akame hopping down from a tree next to a few dead guards.

"Grab Tatsumi, I'll go and search for Lubbock!" Leone said and Akame nodded while swiftly grabbing the male and running ahead. Tatsumi wanted to call for Leone about this attempt but she was already heading back.

"No wait! Akame stop! She can't-!"

"Don't worry Tatsumi, she'll get Lubbock and have him at the base in no time." Akame reassured.

"That's not it! Lubbock is-!"

"Ah, we gotta stay quiet." She whispered as she whisked them through the forest. Guards were patrolling the area with flashlights and Akame was determined to not let them get caught. Tatsumi dreaded this. Leone was only going to find out that Lubbock is gone, and by then Esdeath and her crew will find her and...

"Akame we have to turn back." He whispered to the shorter girl but she did not even budge.

"I already said Leone-"

"Leone is going to her herself killed. Lubbock is... he's gone." Akame shot Tatsumi a horrified look before she tried to regain her posture.

"I-I see. Even so, my mission is to bring you back."

"So you're going to let Leone die!?"

"Shh!" Tatsumi forced her grip off his arm and scowled.

"I don't get it." His voice wavered, "How could you let her go alone? She's not capable of going alone. She'll be lucky if she finds Lubbock's body but by then it will be too late and all for nothing. If we hurry, we can make it!"

"I can't go back or I can't garauntee your survival."

"I don't give a shit if I live or not!" He yelled and Akame tensed, "You're bringing someone as pathetic as me back to the base when we still have this chance to save Leone! I'm so sick of everyone dying off on me and I'll be the only one alive since everyone babied me and there would be no point... t-to..." He had already broken down to sobs but the sudden brightness of a flashlight interrupted their moment.

"I found him! And that wanted girl!" A guard yelled and Akame huffed while drawing her sword.

"Tatsumi, stay close-! Hey!" Tatsumi was already sprinted back. He couldn't see himself returning to Night Raid with yet another dead comrade. He was tired of the "It's Just How It Is in War" rules. They were like a family to him, and he would not dare leave anyone behind.

At this, Tatsumi gasped when he realized Akame was not following him. Shit, those guards must be occupying her, but Leone...

At that moment, his body suddenly shut down and blacked out on the forest ground.


	2. Failed Rescue?

**Here is the lovely chapter 2! The word counts vary for each halter depending on if I want to leave cliff hangers or if I simply can't write anymore for that particular chapter. More author notes will be at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"... tsumi!"

"... atsumi!"

Tatsumi's hearing could barely pick up the muffled voices over the loud ringing in his head. His body was too heavy, over to the point where he felt paralyzed. His heart was pumping fast and thumped so hard against his chest he felt like it would explode. Why did he faint? Why can't he move? His eyes caught blood running down his neck. Blood?

"Tatsumi!" A shrill scream cried. Mine?

 _'Mine! I'm over here! You're close!'_

Tatsumi panicked in his head when he heard the voice grow quieter, signaling that she was moving the opposite direction.

' _Mine! Mine, come back!'_

A tear fell in frustration and he wished he had the strength to wipe away the offending moisture. Surely everyone else is looking too? They'll eventually find him. His memories came in like a sharp pain to his head. In an instant, he remembers Leone going back to the prison to find Lubbock, Akame had took it upon herself to bring him back to the headquarters. However instead of leaving Leone to have zero luck finding his perished friend, he turned back just as the guards caught them after his loud scolding. Then... he passed out? Something must have hit him since he is bleeding. Or perhaps that could be due to him falling unwillingly to the ground. That could explain his massive migraine.

His heart continued to hammer away and it felt as though the speed was picking him. He was having a hard time breathing through his nose since his mouth could not open. This is all topped by his body being paralyzed and a head ache. This isn't normal. Could he be poisoned?

His uncomfortable state remained unfazed on the ground. Is this his end? Was he even that useful to NightRaid? Did Leone not make it? Is Akame still around? Will Mine tell everyone else that she could not find him, and have a search party? Or will they just give up and recruit new members.

 _'Why couldn't they just... leave me...'_

Slowly, his body was being dragged and Tatsumi felt his stomach give a twist. Mine? Akame? Maybe even Leone or Najenda? Why is he just being dragged?

"C...C... Ngh..." He tried to speak with all his might but the dragging continued. He did not like this. Who is dragging him? Did a guard or a member of the Jeagers finally catch him?

He was left to ponder on this as his vision filled with darkness once again.

* * *

Mine raced back over the trees as she did her fifth attempt at searching for Tatsumi.

"Where is that bruenette? Did he get lost in the woods?" Akame did report he was actively headed back toward the prison but could Mine really get herself in the chaos and bring Tatsumi back safe and sound. It was also reported that Leone had not returned with Lubbock and may still be searching for him. Not good news at all.

"I can't just sit here... But it's pointless. Esdeath could be out and running, if I go, it'll just be a suicide mission. Maybe if I come back with Akame. But could we all really make it out?" She whispered to herself. With a last glance at the wailing alarms, flickering lights, and human slaughtering chaos, she turned swiftly and headed back for the base.

Perhaps she could convince Najenda to come along. They were already causing mayhem and it would be a matter of time before Esdeath storms into their base if they did not take this opportunity to fight. The question is if they are prepared to just throw theirselves into battle a little ahead of time.

* * *

 **And there it is! In conclusion, a mysterious figure is taking Tatsumi somewhere and NightRaid may have their final chance in defeating Esdeath and rescuing their remaining friends.**

 **More will be brought later so favorite and follow to keep up! Leave a comment as you wish too, that helps a lot.^^**


	3. Colonel Armon

**Here is the lovely chapter 3, thank you for waiting.^^**

* * *

Tatsumi awoke with a start and harshly took in air through his mouth. He experimentally moved his fingers and a huge wave of relief washed through his body. He could move again. He could breathe normally. His migraine was barely noticable. It was as though he was alive again, having to go through such a long time not feeling anything and just being a washboard.

His eyes took in the early morning sky, which was still dark blue and there was a faint commotion in the background. He was still surrounded by trees and there was a glowing flickering heat beside him. In curiosity he turned onto his side and noticed a jacket fall off of him. His heart, which had returned to it's calm beating, slowly picked up its speed. There was a small fire crackling in front of him with the luck of trees in the surrounding area to block the light it gave off. Shuddering, he sat up and scooted closer to the fire, wondering where the person who dragged him is. Did they leave him in hopes that he could defend himself? Did they find out who he was and decided to make a run for it so they would not be executed as well?

Tatsumi stopped asking himself questions that would have no answers. He blinked dazedly at the fire before blinking again and turning to look at the article of clothing that was previously on him. It was a long black coat with a hood. But strangely enough, there was a hole in it, as though something large tore into it.

He jolted and groaned while clutching his head. The unbearable migraine was back and it hurt more than ever.

"Ow...Ow... Ow..." He continued to mutter to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Foot steps finally approached and he darted his head up.

"Careful young man, that poison put a number on ya." An old and kind voice spoke. Tatsumi looked up and came across an old man with a smile hidden behind his bushy white mustache.

"Did you-?"

"Indeed I did. Ya look very familiar. I couldn't resist givin' a helping hand." Tatsumi looked back at the fire.

"I looked... familiar?"

"Wanted posters everywhere. One of them Night Raiders?" Tatsumi numbly nodded and blinked when the man began putting out the fire. "Let's get ya to my cabin. It's safe don't worry."

When Tatsumi gave an uneasy look, the old man shrugged. "Or you can stay here and get captured. At this point I doubt they'll wait to publicly execute ya. You're on death row."

"I... I need to get back to my friends." Tatsumi whispered and yelped in pain when two hands slowly lifted him from the ground. Why was he hurting all of a sudden?

"You will once you are in good condition. Can you walk?" Tatsumi nodded hesitantly and rubbed his shoulder with a wince. The man picked up his belongings and tossed Tatsumi the black jacket. "Follow my lead, don't look back. It's going to be quite a walk."

Tatsumi slipped the jacket over him and followed him. Each time he took a step he winced at his head ache. The commotion quieted down and he wondered if his friends were doing okay. Especially Leone and the false hope she had that he did not have time to correct.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Tatsumi spoke up, "But why did you come here?"

"I picked up someone in a relatively close spot. Figured they were takin' a nap but the poor soul barely had any life. I'm not one to leave someone who needs help so I took them in. Still unconcious and kept muttering something. I came back to see if there were any clues on them and got a little ruffled up by a danger beast. So I camped here for a bit before I found ya later on."

Tatsumi took a closer look in the dark and noticed bandages on the man's arm.

"How do you know about Night Raid?"

"I'm a colonel for the 12th regiment of the Revolutionary Army."

"I see..."

"I suppose to be fair," Tatsumi looked up when the old man glanced back at him, "My name is Armon."


	4. A Perplexing Discovery

**Why my chapters are short is a mystery to even me. I always end on a good cliff hanger and then see its only a couple hundred words. No worries, I will be back to my usual thousands at some point XD**

* * *

"And here is my cabin. Mind where you step, boy, I grow a vegetable patch." Tatsumi looked down and watched his foot steps as best as he could in the dark. He was guided inside the housing and was motioned to take off his shoes. Armon then lit up several lamps in the open living space and stepped into the kitchen area while Tatsumi stood awkwardly. His eyes wondered around and fell upon a shifting blanket that raised and lowered serenely.

"You can make yourself at home. Just don't disturb our guest." Armon announced. Tatsumi chose to sit on the floor and observed the figure more with nothing else to do. Once he returns to full help, he can venture back to the base. Of course, he will have to defend himself against any wandering Imperial soldiers...

Tatsumi's eyes widened as the sudden realization of his imperial arm missing dawned onto him. Shit, that might give the empire a clue on where he might be. Afterall in his condition, there is no way to suspect that he could get very far.

"Tatsumi..." He jumped from his thoughts and blinked when a dinner tray was placed on the floor in front of him. Armon sat on the edge of the couch with a breathy grunt.

"Sir, who's also here with us? I wouldn't want to cause you and your room mate trouble." Tatsumi asked as his anxiety rose.

"I mentioned before that I saved someone's life before yours. That's the guy, he's in a pre-coma state. Dunno when he plans to wake up but it did help when I patched him right. The only stitch I could use was the last bit of those threads around his hands. Strange fella."

Tatsumi felt a painful stab at the side of his head when he was reminded of Lubbock.

"Yeah..."

"Of course I can't lead him back to where he came from in his condition. I might have to take him to my headquarters. Hopefully, he doesn't turn out to be a wounded soldier frm the empire." Tatsumi ate silently and set his fork down.

"Could I stay a little longer?" Armon grunted in a questioning manner and Tatsumi was careful to elaborate, "My elder from my home village said to always be polite under any circumstance, especially to well... older folks. You did technically save my life and gave me a temporary shelter. So the least I could do is help you care for this person and then go back to my friends. I'm also sure by then the capitol won't be searching for me in this area, which would be a lot easier to travel once I feel it's necessary."

"... You must not have heard the part where I said the boy's in a pre-coma state. Meaning there isn't any telling of when he wakes up."

"Just a couple days then. I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful." Armon nodded curtly and handled both of their empty dishes.

"It's rare to see such politeness in a world like this. I'll take you up on that offer. First job of the day, wash these dishes for me and you're sleeping on the floor." Tatsumi gladly took this deal instead of trying to find his way around a dark forest full of blood-thirsty regiments.

"Thank you, sir." He said while taking the dishes from Armon, who immediately stomped to his room to rest. Tatsumi let out a breath of air in relief. He felt like he was being interviewed every second. He always gets nervous when trying to please an older figure.

After finishing the dishes, he went back to the living and sat on the bear-skin rug. For some reason, Armon's descriptions of the person under the blanket resonated with him. Perhaps it was because it somehow related to his beloved lost friend. His mind rang with curiosity as he edge closer toward the couch. He wondered what this person looked like. Maybe he would or would not recognize him. Or maybe they could go to Night Raid together. After the many fallen comrades, he could use another male in the team if the Revolutionary Army is still active. After all, Esdeath could be going on a crazy killing spree at the moment.

Tatsumi forced his thoughts not to seep into his dark imagination and lightly grabbed the blanket. Just a small peek won't hurt of course. This person _is_ in a small coma.

He pulled the soft, brown material down and froze with a pounding heart at the familiar green hair.


	5. Reuniting

Tatsumi nearly knocked over the coffee table after scooting back hastily. What was Lubbock's body doing in this man's house? No, the blanket was moving. Which means Lubbock... no. He saw with his own eyes at how his friend met his fate on those spikes. There is no way...

Tatsumi tremulously kneeled back in front of the couch and held a hand over his friend's chest. It is moving. There is an active heart beat. Lubbock is breathing. Lubbock is alive. How did Armon return Lubbock to his cabin safe and sound? How did he patch up Lubbock with just those threads? The headache returned and Tatsumi lowered his head, tears spilling on his lap. It can't be real. But those serene breaths of air. He can not be alive. However the chest rose and fell lightly. He _saw._ Despite the occassional muttering. Muttering?

Tatsumi shut his thoughts up to listen to Lubbock's sleep-hazed words.

"... CrossTail... Najenda... Tatsu..." Tears spilled even more on the couch as each word was spoken. Tatsumi could hardly believe Lubbock is alive, breathing, and talking. It filled his heart with every ounce of desire to protect him this time. He did not want Lubbock or anyone to baby him anymore. He wanted to make sure it was his comrades who are safe. Otherwise, the tragedy of Lubbock's likely death that replays over and over would happen again.

"I promise, Lubba." His sorrow-filled voice cracked. He no longer felt empty. He had his best friend back and the mental pain stopped. This is the last time he leaves anyone on their own and this is the last time he is weak.

His hand moved from the rising chest to Lubbock's smooth hand. To be this close to Lubbock again and yet it felt like forever. A strange flutter hit his heart and Tatsumi lied down on the carpet, keeping their hands clasped tightly.

This is all the motivation he needs.

* * *

Tatsumi awoke to a quiet, peaceful morning. He was almost ready to throw a fit at the light until he realized that it was the sun. Being in the dark dungeon too long really affected him. He sat up and recalled last night's events. Armon appears, he's saved, he's taken to a cabin, and Lubbock... Tatsumi whipped his head to the side and his breath hitched when his hand laid by itself on the floor, there was no print on the couch, no blanket, no sign of Lubock, had it all been a dream. Is he perhaps in another part of the dungeon? Is he still on the run? Is Lubbock really...?

Tears threatened to spill but foot steps snapped Tatsumi from his hopeless thoughts.

"Ah you're awake. Good thing because you can start on my vegetable patch."

"Of course sir." Tatsumi muttered monotonely with no desire to help at all. It felt so real, and now it was just gone. How could his mind be so cruel to him?

Nonetheless, Tatsumi stood and sweated when Armon handed him a basket.

"Pick out the radishes and onions. Do that, and I may cook up a nice curry for lunch. I'll be out to the Capitol for some errands. Don't blow up my cabin while I'm out."

"Yes sir."

"And drop the 'sir', you're a comrade, not a guest." Tatsumi wanted to say 'Well technically...' but he kept his mouth shut and followed Armon out the door. For once he could finally appreciate the nature in the beaming morning sun. His memories wandered to the moments where he and Lubbock would effortlessly climb a tree and sit on the branch. Lubbock would point out how some clothes look like lingerie and Tatsumi would blush and sigh.

"... in the garden too. Take care." Shit. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to fully hear Armon. Tatsumi said "You too" and hoped it was nothing too important. In moments, he carried the basket to the patch, set down his basket, and began picking at the radishes. No doubt the garden stretched around the house because the onions were not in the front of the house.

"Dammit. I should have asked him where Lubba went. If he was even here at all..." He whispered his thoughts aloud. Of course his eyes burned and his head swam from the many questions he had. Any more and he might explode.

He apologetically loosened his grip on a leaking radish he happened to be crushing with a sigh.

"Careful now. Waste even one and he might not cook at all." Tatsumi whipped his head up at the voice, perhaps going mentally insane, and gazed above transfixed on the person. And it seemed the person was taking a good look at him as well.

"Lubba...?" Please let this not be some sort of sick mind game again,

"... Tatsumi?" Tatsumi focused on the bright green eye staring back at him. Finally, without a moment's wait, he tackled Lubbock to the ground in a bear hug.

"O-ow!" He ignored Lubbock's pain and buried his head in the nape of his friend's neck. His heart fluttered wildly and his body heated from the contact he has not had with Lubbock for such a long time.

"Tatsumi let go for a bit." Tatsumi reluctantly did as he was told and once again, his tears spilled on the other teen's shirt.

"I... I-I really thought you were..." Tatsumi stuttered emotionally. He was so glad it was not a dream. He learned his lesson on being a push over. There is no way he plans to lose Lubbock again. Not to a fate like before.

"Tatsumi..."

"How did you... come back?" Tatsumi asked at once and Lubbock sat up.

"I'll tell you. Let's just be productive before he comes back." Lubbock said and kneeled beside Tatsumi, who absentmindedly pulled out a tampered radish.

"So what happened?" He asked. Lubbock pulled on a carrot and lazily twirled it in his hand.

"I can only recall so much. Last I remembered was falling on something painful. I became numb and just blacked out. I was sure I was done for but next thing I knew I woke up in this cabin and he sent me out here."

Tatsumi sighed.

"In other words you know just as much as me. I would ask him but Armon scared me even more by the second." He smiled at Lubbock's small laugh.

"You should have seen earlier in the morning. Imagine waking to a wrinkled old bat's face."

Both boys laughed and Lubbock held a hand over his chest.

"When I woke up though, I found some stitch over where I was peirced. Turns out the last of my threads were used, so technically I'm useless now." He humored and Tatsumi frowned.

"Don't say that. You're one of the strongest people I know. I sorta lost my sword on the way here so we're both weapon less as of now." He spoke calmly, forgetting about his job. "If we showed up to Night Raid like this, especially in the middle of a war like this... I'd agree with being worthless. Which makes me worry." He thought aloud, becoming flustered when he noticed Lubbock's stare, "N-Not that I'm saying we have no luck! If anything, we could get swords or something."

"I'm not much of a blade person." Lubbock intercepted plainly. "I'm too used to CrossTail so I have no interest in trying to train with other weapons. The closest I could work with is a bow and arrow but even then that's too much of a hassle."

"You were always the laziest one." Tatsumi muttered and grinned when he felt a pathetic punch on his bicep. "But it's amazing with the number of things you could do with strings, which makes you very interesting." He added, feeling his cheeks burn a little when Lubbock's face reddened as well.

"I-I just get the ideas from some books I read." Lubbock said modestly and Tatsumi stood to go fetch the onions.

"And to apply it to a weapon is what's truly amazing." Tatsumi finally decided to shut up before he said even more embarrassing things. They sounded like compliments in his head but when he says them allowed, it becomes some sort of... flirting tone.

"Tatsu." The basket was dropped as Lubbock hugged him tightly. Tatsumi immediately hugged back with clenched-shut eyes. "I'm home for now."

"Huh?" He questioned, wondering what Lubbock meant in that phrase. Lubbock looked into his eyes with a smile that made Tatsumi's stomach drop several feet.

"You. I'm not alone since I have you. So... you're like my home. I-It's sounds dumb I know-"

"I promise to protect you." Tatsumi instantly responded. Lubbock hummed curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to leave me again like that. Or anyone for that matter, from now on my top priority is you." Tatsumi grabbed his basket and left to the back side of the cabin to avoid having his burning face show. Now was not the time to cry or get embarrassed over this. He needed to focus on protecting Lubbock, finding their weapons, and possibly Night Raid.


	6. Road to Night Raid

**I really appreciate the reviews! I'm constantly reading them over and over again and it helps motivate me to update constantly. Thank you so much for the support, reviewers and followers!**

* * *

Several days later, Tatsumi noticed he and Lubbock were back to their usual selves. There were even a couple times Armon had to yell for them to settle down or they would be thrown out. Tatsumi had never seen Lubbock's stitch and wondered what made Lubbock so self-conscious about it. He ought to kiss Armon's feet at this rate for saving his friend's life at the very least.

The two boys decided today is their last stay-in day. Lubbock was ready to go find Night Raid and in all honesty, Tatsumi was just ready to follow Lubbock wherever he planned to go. It was not so much that he can not do things on his own, but he just wanted to make up for not being a true teammate. Everyone in Night Raid always risked their life to save him and all he got in return were either his dead target's body or his dead comrade's body.

"Tatsumi." He made a mental note to stop over-thinking and pulled on a smile. Not that it was very hard since just Lubbock's curious gaze made his heart flutter. Mysteriously, ever since he discovered Lubbock's survival, his heart could not stop pounding in the other's presence. Supposedly it will eventually cease?

"Yes? Are you ready to set out?" He asked. Lubbock swung the bag's sash over his shoulder with a nod.

"Yup. And you?" Tatsumi answered him by holding his own bag.

"Yeah. Let's go tell Armon."

"No need to." Both boys jolted and turned around quickly. Armon continued to stare analytically. "It's a long trip ahead. I would send Najenda a message, but sadly the Capitol's security is doubling. You boys are on your own." Tatsumi nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for the hospitality." He responded and Armon batted his hand at them.

"I just needed some temporary maids. But, anything for fellows of the revolutionary army."

Tatsumi caught Lubbock's smile and could not help but grin at Armon before turning to leave with his friend.

"Bye, general. Hopefully we can meet again."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Stepping away from the pessimist, Tatsumi and Lubbock started down the dirt pathway into the forest. It was time to begin their first mission; find Night Raid. Unfortunately, there would be unknown future obstacles Tatsumi will have to face during their long journey.

* * *

It has been an hour and Tatsumi had finally caught up with his thoughts, now realizing how silent it is between him and Lubbock. There was no longer a dirt path but they continued their direction east until there were signs of a village. It is obvious it will take several days on foot to find out where their teammates are. It could take even longer if it turns out they relocated.

"So, Lubba..." He started, not sure if he got the male's attention since the long green bangs covered the side of his face, "Should we stop by a shop? I could buy a sword so we aren't completely defenseless." He suggested.

"Sure."

Tatsumi had an inner mental anxiety attack. Lubbock would usually spring up a random conversation but now it is like they are complete strangers suddenly. Is Lubbock not excited to see him again? Let alone turn out to be alive?

"We'd have to rest a few times." Lubbock finally said, which made Tatsumi ignore every doubt at once.

"O-Of course!" Tatsumi answered, hoping he did not sound too relieved to hear him speak more. "I'm pretty good at surviving in a wilderness. I could point a few spots to settle later on."

"That's good but I was thinking somewhere more safe. And... home-like." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at Lubbock's description.

"I don't think we can trust most people now. I'm wanted and you're supposed to be dead so they wouldn't mind selling us out for gold."

"I know. I was thinking more of my home. Before I joined Night Raid." Lubbock said. Tatsumi finally understood what he meant, but had several concerns.

"Your family, you had mentioned them before. Are they sided with the empire?" He asked worriedly, and Lubbock's answer did not help lessen his concern.

"Let's find out."

* * *

"How did it go?" Lubbock asked and Tatsumi held up his sheathed sword.

"Took nearly all of my emergency coins. But this is the only guaranteed blade to cut cleanly. I'm just hoping this is a replacement for when I actually find my imperial arm." Tatsumi said and placed the sash of his sword on his back.

There was not a village far from their starting point. In fact it was the same village Armon went to for when he looked for unattainable vegetables for dinner. Even then, Tatsumi borrowed Lubbock's jacket to hide his identity in order to purchase a temporary sword. He wanted to find something for Lubbock but the male had disregarded his request for the tenth and final time.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself for the times I'm not there?" Tatsumi would ask and Lubbock would only shrug with a teasing smile.

"Okay, I can pinpoint from this village that my home is about seven miles away. It'll take a day so we will have to hide out for a few hours once it's too dark to continue." Lubbock announced while looking at the map in his hands. Tatsumi frowned not at Lubbock's words, but his weird urge to hold the teen's hand. When did he become so clingy?

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry, Tats. The worse my mom can do is disown me, which is unlikely. Plus she lives in a rural mansion so she may not try to kill us."

"Still, it's been years right? We may never know what happened during that course of time for them." Tatsumi said.

"Are you that eager to shoot my hopes down?" This question made Tatsumi become apologetic in a flustered manner and Lubbock gave him a reassuring sigh. "I was joking. I know the odds are 50/50."

"But I shouldn't be negative about anything. I'm really hoping to meet your parents. I'll know where you got your good looks from." Tatsumi said, snorting. They laughed and Lubbock chimed in.

"Maybe one day I'll visit your elder and see where you got those wrinkles from."

"Shut up!" They continued to joke around for several before they were able to calm down. Tatsumi finally remembered a nagging thought at the back of his head.

"So, you never told me why you don't want me to see your scar. Is it that bad?" He asked. As usual, Lubbock started with an uncomfortable expression before quickly changing it to a forced grin.

"I-It just makes me look weird. What's with you and wanting to see me naked so badly?" He joked and Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. It's just... the more you insult yourself the more I want to see you. Ah, n-not in a weird way or anything!" Tatsumi hastily corrected himself with a red face. Lubbock had pink-tinged cheeks but he had not said anything about the accidental suggestive statement.

"Maybe sometime when I'm drunk you can see."

"And when will that be?"

"Exactly."


	7. Arrival

_"What do you mean they're all dead!?" Why is the base burning down? Is Night Raid really gone? But he and Lubbock finally made it!_

 _Speaking of which, Lubbock wasn't anymore near him. The area was fading into black nothingness. The whole scenario disappeared before his eyes and now... all there is spread before him are dead bodies. His friends' dead bodies. Okay, that's enough. He gets it. He's a failure. Why can't he look away from the lifeless eyes and oozing entrails?_

 _Tatsumi fell to his knees. What was the whole point? If only he and Lubbock had not taken forever to reach their friends... he turned out useless again. He was too transfixed on Lubbock to even think one second about everyone else's situations._

 _Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. He did not bother to move, even if the clenching of his throat became uncomfortable. Red eyes gleamed from a distance in the dark mist as the clenching tightened even more._

 ** _"Stop pushing me away!"_**

* * *

"Ah!" Tatsumi shot up from the ground and inhaled large amounts of air. His breaths came out as large pants while sweat dripped from his sharp chin. What the hell was that? He never had a nightmare like this. Even after the constant visions of one of his ally's death.

More importantly, who did those red eyes belong to, and why did it scream 'stop pushing me away'?

He shook his head, his brown locks wafting in the wind and gazed down. Lubbock seemed to be sleeping peacefully beside him on his jacket as a makeshift bed. They were halfway through the seven miles needed to get to Lubbock's first home and made a resting point in a shady part of the forest. The moon and twinkling stars were still out, which gave Tatsumi the impression that he will not be sleeping normally for the next few days at this rate. No matter, just watching Lubbock's serene form occupied him enough.

When did he grow a habit of staring at Lubbock? Since he tackled Lubbock in the garden, that's when.

The night breeze was noticeably growing cooler and both teens were shivering. Just as Tatsumi laid back down with no desire to sleep, Lubbock's eyes fluttered open.

"... Tats?" Tatsumi looked up.

"Yeah?"

"... I had a nightmare." Tatsumi glanced around at the simple statement, wondering how to respond.

"O-oh well, so do I. But it's usually not real so-"

"Promise me something?" Lubbock interrupted as his eye direction kept firmly at the grass.

"What is it?" Tatsumi swallowed when Lubbock scooted closer just a tad bit. He's just cold, that's all.

"Promise me you'll let me protect you."

"No." When Lubbock stared at him with wide eyes, Tatsumi directly stared back determinedly, "No because I'm going to be the one protecting you." He explained. He furrowed his brows at Lubbock's scoff.

"Tatsumi, my priority is always making sure you come out alive in every mission. Whether or not we're a part of Night Raid."

"I don't care about that anymore, besides I never asked for protection in the first place. I want to protect you guys for a change." Tatsumi retorted and Lubbock sighed heavily while sitting up.

"Look if it's about what happened at the Capitol-"

"It is. And it won't happen anymore."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Tatsumi was about to ask what Lubbock meant by that but the male had already stood.

"Let's go. I'm obviously not going to sleep anymore." The brunette stood as well, exhaling in regret when Lubbock turned his back on him. What is so wrong about him wanting to watch over everyone this time? Does Lubbock not believe his words? And what made the older teen want him to promise that he could care for him? Perhaps his dream?

"Lubba-"

"..." Great, so much for a reunion. Tatsumi made sure to give several mental slaps to himself. Once all of their belongings were gathered, they continued down the dark wilderness.

* * *

Hours passed judging by the sun's light peeking from behind several large oak trees. Tatsumi's legs were ready to give out but he did not want to bother Lubbock. Especially since he barely looks exhausted, if at all.

Before Tatsumi could think there was no end to the forest, he began to notice cattle and wild animals in an open prairie. His numb feet were no longer an issue as he and Lubbock stepped onto a dirt road, inbetween acres of large open land.

"Lubba?" His response is a short 'hm', "Are we close?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in about an hour." Tatsumi finally had the courage to walk up beside Lubbock.

"Are you excited to see your family again?" He carefully asked. Lubbock shrugged.

"Of course, they are my relatives. I don't know what to expect when we arrive at their door." Tatsumi nodded in agreement as his heart accelerated at the thought of meeting Lubbock's family. Would they all have green hair? Are they all perverted? The most he knew about Lubbock's family is that they are very rich and successful in several businesses. That is how Lubbock gained a slightly stuck-up trait.

"You said you had three siblings during a mission. Tell me about them." Tatsumi asked, not meaning to sound creepy.

"Oh... well. They're all boys. I'm the youngest. One is 23, the other is 20, and the last is 18. All of them are heirs to a corporation. I would have been but as you see I'm not exactly into business anymore." Lubbock said. "I guess you could say... they're all annoying. And cocky. They always brag about being better than me. But then I'd get them back by slipping cow dung into their curry." Tatsumi laughed at the last part, imagining how that could have went down.

"Sounds pretty lively."

"Yeah... I miss them. I guess I didn't really think much about how it would affect everyone with me running away to join the Revolutionary Army. I was a bit blinded by Najenda and the thoughts of having an exciting life drove me to jump out my window. Maybe they forgot about me at this point, who knows." Lubbock added and Tatsumi gazed at the wistful look his friend had.

"I'm sure they still think of you. Your whole family in fact." Tatsumi reassured. Lubbock blinked at him but he continued to grin. "Anyone would miss you. Especially after years." His mouth rambled. He wondered if it was too late to bash his head against a tree after seeing Lubbock's bright red blush. He really needed to shut up sometimes.

"They would like you." Lubbock finally said, a small embarrassed but please smile stretching on his lips. "Cause.. you're Tatsu." Tatsumi blushed at that statement and his breath hitched when the back of their hands slid against each other. His heart pounded against his chest in anticipation.

A large white building began to show up on the horizon as they walked closer to their destination.


	8. The Heartfields

It was like all the exhaustion escaped from Tatsumi because he and Lubbock finally made it to their first destination. Although it would not only be a chance to relax in paradise...

 _"Remember, we still have a whole Capitol on our shoes. We have to be descreet about our plans, we need to update this map so we can look for shortcuts, and we need to re-train to prepare for combat if there is any conflict first thing at Night Raid. And stop shaking Tatsu, I mean enemies not our own friends."_

Even through all the seriousness, Tatsumi could tell how nervous Lubbock was about meeting his family for the first time in years. Somehow, the older teen grew a habit of absentmindedly brushing his bangs and darting his eyes at anywhere but the source of his worries. He might have called it cute, but Lubbock would most likely not take a liking to that.

The mansion grew larger in view with each step they took, and with each second Lubock was practically ruffling his own hair.

"Um Lubba?"

"Wh-What? Oh sorry." Lubbock reluctantly ceased his previous action. "You know, m-maybe we can rent out a hotel room or-"

"No way. At that rate, I could lose all my cash. I thought the point of staying at your parents is so we wouldn't have to spend any more unnecessary money?" Tatsumi countered.

"I-I know but... fine, okay." Lubbock went back to his habit and Tatsumi sighed.

"Do you really think they would hate you?" He asked and received no response. "You know if I was them, I would just be glad you're still alive. I mean you obviously saw that a few days ago."

"Yeah, but that's you. Their mindsets could have changed. Maybe I disappointed them because I indirectly chose murdering over living a peaceful life with my family." Lubbock said. "I wish I used my head more as an adolescent. Instead of being some love-sick puppy."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows.

"Are you... I mean, you do still like Najenda?" He hesitantly asked. Lubbock took several seconds to process the question.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I haven't been with her for so long that I'm growing used to our distance." Tatsumi immediately asked his next question.

"What if she was there a few days ago with you?" Lubbock turned his head at Tatsumi, who felt like crawling in a ditch.

"I... don't know? Do you still like Mine?" This question made Tatsumi have a double-take.

"S-Still like Mine? I never liked her that way!" Cute as she may be, he could not exactly picture himself with a demon, er Mine.

"Sure, but I bet she must be worried sick about you~"

"Well I'm positive everyone is worried about us. Ah..." Tatsumi vaguely remembered how fast everything flew by. He did not have the chance to tell Leone and the others about Lubbock. The good news is that Lubbock turned out to be alive. The bad news is Night Raid is going to continue to believe he and Lubbock disappeared forever, which would deem them 'dead' by their group's standards.

"Were you going to say something?" Tatsumi shook his head quickly.

"My bad. I tend to think a lot."

"Same for me. But you'll have to leave that behind because we're here. Welcome home." Tatsumi instinctively looked up and nearly dropped his jaw. Compared to his former village's houses, he was practically at a private island. Lakes flowed freely by each side of the building, which was a large, two story mansion with nearly more than ten windows on each side. He and Lubbock stepped through the neat, luscious bushes and toward the silver gates.

"I forgot, they have security and I'm pretty sure they changed the passcode by now. Looks like we'll have to use the traditional way." Lubbock pressed the buzzer once. Tatsumi wondered if it as Lubbock that needed to quit his over-thinking habit because now he was mindlessly pressing the buzzer repeatedly with a hazed look. He grabbed Lubbock's hand with a small laugh, and the other male flushed.

Eventually, a butler stepped at the front of the gate.

"State your full name and business." He demanded and Tatsumi grew wary of the professional's sunglasses while Lubbock did as he was told.

"Uh Lubbock... and we-"

"Full name." This caught Tatsumi's curiosity when Lubbock shifted nervously. Come to think of it he never got to know Lubbock's last name.

"Ah... L-Lubbock H-"

"Wait a minute!" A voice shouted and a soccer ball rolled over by the gate. A tall, black haired man walked over with a searching look. "You! You look like..."

"Master Lauren, I have everything under control." The butler muttered but the man continued on anyway.

"Sorry... You... you just remind me of my little brother." He said while pointing at Lubbock. The man's face visibly saddened and Tatsumi watched Lubbock look up guiltly.

"Well... wh-what if I said... I was your little brother...?" He stuttered, slightly wincing.

"Master, let me deal with this nonsense." The Butler immediately said with a scowl and Tatsumi stepped in between him and Lubbock with his hand clearly on the handle of his sword.

"Tatsumi!"

"Weis!"

Tatsumi did not back down as the butler reluctantly stepped back with a disapproving look.

"Master Lauren, he is merely impersonating a deceased loved one of yours."

"How about you shut your damn mouth before making assumptions!?" Tatsumi finally growled and yelped when Lubbock hastily yanked him back.

"Don't make things worse for us." Lubbock hissed and Lauren glanced between the two boys.

"I don't believe in zombies and all that. But you look so much like Lubbock that I don't want to get my hopes up. So I have one question. What do you hope to gain by claiming to be him?"

"He's not faking-!" Lubbock jutted Tatsumi in his side to shut him up and looked directly into Lauren's eyes.

"My friend and I are wanted by the Empire."

"Lubba!" Tatsumi gaped at Lubbock in disbelief but his heart dropped as Lubbock spoke each word.

"He escaped from being executed. I was supposed to be dead. By now, the whole Capitol is looking for us. We were separated from our group, Night Raid. We currently need to hide out until things die down. That's why I came home."

"Lubba, why did you...?" Tatsumi began, his heart pounding in his chest. Was Lubbock giving in? Are they going to be captured and taken by the Imperial Army? Did he lose hope that quickly?

"You're giving sensitive information to me." Lauren muttered. "I could easily turn you in and receive a reward."

Tatsumi and Lubbock were both silent; Tatsumi held his breath, with a racking heart and a final thought of strangling his friend.

"... or I could welcome my brother back home." Tatsumi blinked and took a while to process everything. What did Lauren mean?

He got his answer when the gate slowly opened. He also found that Lubbock was speechless himself, as though he could not believe that Lauren believed him. Lauren and picked up his soccer ball and tossed it to Lubbock, who immediately kicked it down and stepped on it with a foot.

"Yup, there he is. And plenty of explaining to do." They weren't completely off the hook, especially Lubbock. After hearing how he had faked his and Najenda's deaths, having Lubbock standing right in front of his family at this very moment will certainly bring tension.


	9. It's a Start

**Hello again! I'm back with another hopefully awesome installment. I even took a certain reviewer's suggestion so I hope some changes ought to make this story better. I think it did.^^**

 **Now onward!**

* * *

"Wait here. I will gather everyone. Our butler Weis is here for any assistance." Lauren said before going upstairs. Lubbock and Tatsumi were inside the mansion in the living room. Tatsumi grimaced at the mention of the butler but he was more worried about Lubbock's paleness.

"Hey." He said and Lubbock shakily grinned.

"H-Holy shit. I never figured this day w-would come. " He joked and Tatsumi did not bother smiling, clearly seeing it was Lubbock's way off brushing off the situation. It was pretty serious and he hated not being able to cheer Lubbock up.

"You're going to be fine." Tatsumi reassured, Lubbock only hugged himself, back in his thoughts. If only he knew what the male was thinking about. Tatsumi finally inhaled the courage to step up and bring his friend into his arms. Immediately, Lubbock stiffened at the sudden affectionate gesture but Tatsumi did not budge. He tightened his hold and felt Lubbock's hands clench at his shirt.

"Lubba. You're going to be okay." Tatsumi attempted once more. He saw Weis looking directly at them and silently stared back until Weis looked away, while pulling Lubbock closer. He still did not trust the butler and would make sure to keep an eye on him.

" _HE'S WHAT!?"_

"M-mom-"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO YOUR ILL FATHER AND I!"

Tatsumi and Lubbock listened slightly terrified at the booming voice of a raging woman. Lauren had ran back down and dodged a thrown stapler that flew past him and thudded against the wall.

"Don't attack me and come see for yourself! He's standing right next to me!" Lauren argued and flinched when footsteps thundered the marble staircase.

"When I get down I am going to make you WISH you were never born-!" There, a short plump woman froze on the steps with gold eyes on the other two boys. Mainly on Lubbock. Tatsumi felt his friend rack in shivers and he could not blame him since the woman's previous threat, although aimed at Lauren, shook them both up.

"How on earth..." Her hands covered her mouth and Lauren took the chance to walk up to her.

"Mother, that's actually him. He's really alive and right in front of us."

Lubbock moved out of Tatsumi's arms just as his mom marched right over. Tatsumi had a bad feeling about the distance between them. Lubbock and his mother that is.

"My god it really is him." She whispered, her eyes darting up and down his figure. Her hand slowly raised and Tatsumi faltered, ready to intervene. However, she wrapped her arms around Lubbock tightly and quiet sobs could be heard. He relaxed and slightly smiled at the relieving and touching scene. Lubbock had shakily held onto her blouse and tears fell from his clenched shut eyes.

"Come on. Let's give them a moment." Lauren had muttered and Tatsumi had no choice but to agree. He gave them one last look before following Lauren into the dining room.

"So, are you like a close of friend of his?" Lauren asked at once and Tatsumi nodded, trying to shrug off an indifferent part of his heart about that title.

"Yeah. We're trying to get back home. Erm... well, mine." He had hoped Lauren did not take too much on the account of his hesitance.

"Why..."

"Eh?"

"Why did he... wait so long to reveal himself?" Tatsumi looked down guiltly. How stupid would it sound for him to respond with _"Oh yeah he pretended to K.I.A. so he could follow the girl of his dreams"?_

"I-I'm not sure. But I know he doesn't entirely forgive himself for not thinking things through. It's better to accept him now with open arms because he's afraid that his mistakes may have caused you guys to have a change of heart." He rambled. He wanted to ask about the family supporting the empire but he did not want to overwhelm Lauren.

"I see. And he mentioned coming here not for redemption, but for a place to hide out."

"Well I'm sure he wants to make a few ammends here. After all, he did sort of... give away most of our entire background and objectives." Tatsumi reasoned with an indifferent look. Of course their secret convinced Lauren to let them in. No doubt he would be asking for more information on them.

"Right. Let's meet back up with my mother and Lubbock. You seem like a good guy Tatsumi."

Tatsumi nodded with a forced chuckle. Looks like he needs to keep his distance from Lauren or anyone. As Lubbock had asked, he could not give away too personal details, whether or not the family is sided with the empire. Back in the living room, he came across a rather funny scene of Lubbock's mother fussing over her son's figure.

"You need some meat on your bones! Where did you get these scars!? Oh my poor baby, you need a haircut!" Lubbock was trying to move her hands away and just as she was about to pull up his shirt, he stepped back quickly.

"I-I'm fine! And I don't need a haircut..." Tatsumi instinctively glanced at Lubbock's long bangs and neck-length green hair. It was one of the many physical features that made Lubbock special to him.

"Weis, can you show them some empty guest rooms? I'll tell my dad and send a telegram to my siblings. Mother stop crying or you'll use up all the tissue boxes." Lauren said with a humored grin. Weis nodded and when the older sibling and mother were out, he examined Tatsumi and Lubbock quite carefully.

"Mm... This way."

Tatsumi's hand itched for the handle of his sword, but the light brush of Lubbock's hand against his own killed all his desire to slice the butler to bits. He still could not forgive him for not believing Lubbock is who he says he is.

"Your room, Mr. Tatsumi is on the right. Mr. Lubbock is down at the end of the hall on the left." Weis projected as they stepped across the marble floor. He stopped and turned to bow before leaving to attend his masters.

"So what now?" Tatsumi asked Lubbock.

"We relax. I'm pretty sure you deserve a good rest." Lubbock encouraged. Before he could go to his room, Tatsumi blindly grabbed his friend's sleeve.

"N-Not yet." He stuttered. "We should go over our plans again. You know, just in case anything happens."

"Maybe later cause I'm exhausted." Lubbock responded with a yawn and Tatsumi sweated.

"Weren't you just saying _I_ need to rest...?"

Luckily, Tatsumi finally convinced Lubbock and they stepped into his room, carpet being the first material in their next step. Tatsumi stood frozen at the large room's decoration while Lubbock barely glanced in acknowlegement at the interior decoration, king size bed, or the number of fancy portraits.

Lubbock sat down on the bed and threw his bag on the ground, looking just in time to see Tatsumi swinging open a door.

"Look Lubba! It has it's own bathroom! Woah I could fit my old room in this closet!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he walked inside the attached spaces.

"Ah Tatsumi..."

"O-oh yeah, the plans." Making a mental note to explore again later, Tatsumi closed the doors and laid his bag on the ground. He then flopped on the bed and a smile flashed upon the other teen's face.

"You're like a kid." Lubbock commented just as Tatsumi finished feeling the silk material of the comforter.

"You have to admit its a nice change from trees."

"True. Now sit up so I know you're actually paying attention." Tatsumi did so and Lubbock pulled out a map from his bag.

"So how long are we planning to rest here?" Tatumi asked.

"The most is a few days. Remember, the more time we waste, the less chance we have of meeting back up with everyone." Lubbock elaborated. "Make sure to keep quiet. It's always good to be cautious as assassins. Who knows what they will do with the information I gave them."

"Yeah, it was a bit extreme. But I can assume why you need to go that far for them to accept us." Tatsumi said with a shrug.

"I wish I had been more prepared though. I could have figured out at least three other ways to persuade them if I had thought about our plans more. But it's the past now. Here..." Lubbock pointed at a location on the map and Tatsumi leaned closer to look. His heart began to race from their shared body heat and brushing arms.

"That's our goal, right?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock nodded. "Yeah, after a few days here, one more day and we're back at Night Raid. But we can't drop our guard there. Esdeath, the prime minister, and emperor are still at large. We have to be to ready for immediate combat on the following day we rejoin the group."

"That means some training sessions here and there?" Tatsumi interjected. Once again, Lubbock nodded.

"Since we don't plan to tell anyone, we have to do it in private. It will be a bit hard because Weis is a nosy wanker as usual." Tatsumi hid his laugh behind a hand as Lubbock had let his prestigiousness slip up.

Lubbock folded the map but Tatsumi grabbed it and reopened it.

"We need to make some pit stops to villages too. Can't go weaponless into Night Raid, can we?"

He caught Lubbock rolling his eyes, but did not comment on that.

"Sure Tatsumi, whatever you think is best. Right now, let's focus on not seeming too suspicious." Lubbock muttered uninterestly with another yawn. The brunette turned the map around and continued to examine it.

"Hey hey there's a blacksmith about five miles from here." He announced.

"Mhm..." Lubbock barely acknowledged.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to go right now-" Tatsumi looked down when a light weight pressed against his shoulder. After his eyes caught sight of Lubbock leaning against his shoulder, snoozing serenely, his cheeks burned a little as he tried not pay attention to his racking heart. The way Lubbock vulnerably fell onto him unconciously made Tatsumi feel a bit more accomplished. His commitment to protecting Lubbock seemed to be playing out nicely since Lubbock is letting his guard down against him at the moment. He snaked an arm around Lubbock's torso to keep him from slipping and could not suppress a smile.

Things are starting to look up for now.


	10. Closer

**Another chapter, another successful day! I have so many exams and projects going on, its a nightmare. T_T Hopefully I'll survive by the time this story finishes. ^^'**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes fluttered open and his mind tried to process the blurry vision of an unrecognizable room. The first instinct that hit him was looking for Lubbock, but then the hours before he fell asleep began to replay in his head. That's right...

He looked down and found Lubbock half on top of him. He did not remember them laying down on the bed and tried not to let his mind wander.

"Hey..." He whispered, nudging his friend's shoulder. His response is the cute wrinkling of Lubbock's nose as he apparently tried to keep sleeping. This made Tatsumi give an airy chuckle.

"We can't stay like this forever, you know." He reasoned and in a few seconds, Lubbock's eyelids finally rose. Once again, the tired yet sparkling emerald green eyes made Tatsumi's heart skip beats. Is it normal to acknowledge these features in such a manner?

"Mm... Tatsumi...? Why are you staring at me like that?" Lubbock murmured and Tatsumi caught himself before turning his head to the side. He hoped this action hid his heavy blush. It also did not help that Lubbock continued to lay on him as though he was some pillow. However that was quickly resolved.

"Oh, let's get going. They could be waiting on us." Lubbock announced as he sat up with furrowed brows. It's amazing how Lubbock went from a vulnerable sleepy head to a proactive leader.

"It looks like we slept past noon. Sky's starting to set." Tatsumi monologued. "Haha we slept for quite a bit, huh?"

"Hm yeah." Lubbock agreed and stood. Tatsumi hummed.

"In fact I didn't have a nightmare." He wondered aloud. Lubbock shrugged as he opened the door with Tatsumi behind him.

"Probably cause we slept on a nice bed after a while." He reasoned.

"And you slept on me." Tatsumi joked and voiced his pain when his bicep was punched pretty hard.l

"Don't take it the wrong way. I just forgot to warn you that I'm pretty mobile while I sleep." Lubbock said and Tatsumi could see he was trying to hide a blush. "Haha sure."

They eventually made it downstairs where Lubbock's mother bustled in and out of the kitchen.

"What happened to those chefs we used to have?" Lubbock asked curiously and the mother batted her hand.

"You came back after all these years. It would be a crime not to cook a home made meal." Tatsumi could practically feel the guilt wavering from Lubbock's acknowleging grin. He placed a hand on Lubbock's shoulder with a reassuring look.

"I personally don't see a problem with it, mrs..." Tatsumi trailed off. The woman smiled.

"Mrs. Heartfield, dear. But don't be afraid to call me Nora." She completed for him before checking on the oven. Tatsumi's eyes widened once he made a connection and whipped his head at Lubbock, who was slowly trying to creep away.

"Lubbock Heart- wahaha!" Tatsumi fell down while clutching his stomach. He could hear Lubbock screaming "Shut up!" and only continued to laugh more.

"It's not funny, you dick!" Lubbock yelled over his laughter with very red tinted cheeks. Tatsumi finally took a breath, but pointed at Lubbock with a humored grin.

"Of course! What, you put a little heart by your name too?" He teased and rolled away before Lubbock could kick him.

"Why you-!"

"Settle down boys! Why don't you go see if Lauren needs help with the cattle?" Lubbock's mother shouted from the kitchen.

Tatsumi stood and apologized multiple times to Lubbock, although not being sorry at all. Lubbock continued to walk ahead of him out the foyer and outside.

"Happy now?" Lubbock growled and Tatsumi chuckled.

"Quite."

Tatsumi followed him to a shed, where Lauren was spraying a hose of water in the grass.

"Oh hey Tatsumi! Lil bro!" He greeted with a wave. Tatsumi wondered why such a rich family needed a barn. Then again, they do live in a rural area.

"Need any help?" Lubbock asked while stepping into the wet grass. Tatsumi continued to observe the area. Cows, pigs, lamb, nothing out of the ordinary. Wait, why is he inspecting the place?

"Think you can clean up the cow dung?" He heard Lauren snicker.

"Gross!" Was Lubbock's outburst.

"Haha figured. Here, you can water the grass for the cows to eat." Lauren negotiated. Tatsumi sighed exasperately yet still finding it funny at Lubbock's old nature starting to show.

"Almost like a stuck up princess." He joked to himself.

"Huh?" Tatsumi waved his hand in a dismissive manner at Lubbock's curious gaze.

"Tatsumi, wanna feed the pigs?" Lauren asked. Seeing as he had nothing better to do the swordsman followed the older man to the pen. "All you have to do here is fill up the feeding stations. I have some coleslaw in buckets."

"Oh okay." After he picked up a bucket, Lauren stepped beside him as they both filled up a station.

"So, you and Lubbock are outlaws?" Figures. It was no coincidence that Lauren would ask him to join in on this task.

"I guess." Tatstumi answered carefully.

"Strange. I never thought he of all people would run from the government. What did you guys even do?" His heart raced as he emptied the bucket.

"Kinda hard to explain."

"How come? Was it that bad?" Obviously.

"We just did something and now we're trying not to face the consequences. I assure you we aren't trying to ruin anyone's lives."

"Then what? It's not like you killed someone, right?" Tatsumi hesitated. Shit. Now he is suspiciously quiet.

"W-We just... got caught in some confidential things that involved the Imperial Army."

"Wow. Lubbock is pretty hardcore huh. What have you guys been doing since he was gone?"

 _'Oh you know, just murdering people.'_

"Um just looking for ways to improve the Capitol." Tatsumi answered instead. He noticed the furrowing of Lauren's brows.

"Improve the Capitol? What's wrong with it?" Oh no. Is this family sided with the Capitol?

"I'm done." Lubbock said behind their backs. Tatsumi had jumped, but Lauren only turned around. The brunette swallowed when he noticed the brothers staring at each other, both with a skeptical look. This can't be good.

Suddenly, Lubbock grabbed Tatsumi's arm and yanked him back.

"We're going to see if mom needs any help. See you at dinner." Lubbock simply said and dragged Tatsumi from the pen.

"Of course!" Lauren farewelled cheerfully. Although Tatsumi had a feeling it was a mask. Had he said too much?

"Lubba-"

"Shh. Not now." Lubbock interrupted with a finger to his lips. The stern look his friend had suggested that Tatsumi was going to be discussing quite a lot after dinner. Hopefully, Lauren does not have the same idea with the rest of the family.

* * *

"Pumpkin!" Tatsumi snickered from his seat at the dining table as Lubbock stood and headed toward his mother, frowning with a blush of embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"Unfortunately, Erin and Houstin can not make it for dinner but most likely they will be here tomorrow." Mrs. Heartfield said with a dimpled smile.

"I-Is this all necessary?"

"Hush your mouth! It's been years sweetheart, everyone must see your handsome face. Look how much taller you've gotten! Oh, you're almost as tall as your brothers..." Lubbock sighed as his mother had went on. Tatsumi did not mind at all in fact. He stayed seated with a permanent smile on his face. There is so much love and warmth in the family. Najenda must have been truly special to Lubbock for him to give this up years ago. Just then, a weird churning feeling erupted in his chest. What was so special about Najenda anyway?

Tatsumi snapped back into reality with wide eyes. What the hell is he thinking!?

"What do you think, Tatsumi?"

"E-Eh?" Lubbock blinked at him.

"Vegetables. What should go in the broth?" Tatsumi continued to stumble with an answer until Lubbock said "Never mind. Just tell me what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tatsumi asked and watched with interest when Lubbock began to shed potato skins.

"It's obvious you were thinking pretty hard. Is something wrong? Other than what happened earlier."

"Oh uh... it's nothing really. Where's your mom?" He changed the subject. Whether or not Lubbock noticed the subject change, he answered back.

"Out with Lauren. They're bringing in pumpkins. Apparently she feels this buffet isn't finished without another pie."

"Haha makes sense, pumpkin." Tatsumi dodged a thrown spoon at him. "Easy there!"

"Fuck off!" After getting another good laugh, Tatsumi stood beside Lubbock and watched him clean off the squash.

"I didn't know you could cook." He finally said.

"I would have preferred to keep it that way."

"Why?" Lubbock scoffed.

"Have you seen the way Night Raid eats? There's no way I'd be able to do this every day with them." Tatsumi sweated.

"Throw me into the wolves, why don't you?"

"Hey, they weren't kidding about making every meal like its your last. I'd rather join in on the fun and watch you suffer." Lubbock said with a shrug.

"That's cold!"

"Anyway, since you know a little about my background and full name... what's yours?" Lubbock demanded. Tatsumi stammered.

"B-But-!"

"Please?" His heart almost gave out from the look he got from his friend. There is no way to resist now.

"O-Okay fine. Just don't tell anyone." Tatsumi warned before leaning in to whisper his full name into Lubbock's ear. His reaction is a small laugh.

"Is that so? Suits you." Lubbock commented with tinted cheeks. Tatsumi leaned in closer.

"Likewise."


	11. Comfort from Anxious Plotting

With a great sigh and satisfying stretch, Tatsumi flopped back on his bed, basking in the fluffed sheets. He could only think nothing but happy thoughts. The dinner was so home-like, along with the hilarious bickering between Lubbock and Lauren, and Tatsumi wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. However, as always, all good things come to an end eventually. He knew Lubbock must be feeling the same way.

Tatsumi softly punched his own cheek to focus back on the positive aspects.

"This is just a step forward." He whispered to himself with a determined smile. "Being with Night Raid will be much more fulfilling." This thought satisfyingly brought him in a ray of memories since he first joined the time. There were brave deaths, like Sheele, Bulat, and Chelsea. He will make sure to make one for the team with three times the effort he ever made. Everyone won't see him as some dependent newbie anymore. He is committed, and he will damn well show it. Him and Lubbock.

 _'We're not out of the game yet!'_

He still has his mission of supplying money for his home village, taking down the corrupt government, and creating a new fair political system.

Sighing, Tatsumi turned to his side. Since Lubbock's feelings for Najenda are slowly fading from the distance, he wondered what his friend's motivation for being in Night Raid will be now.

* * *

Tatsumi jolted upright when his door was slammed open. However, it sounded like it was closed lightly in an apologetic manner.

"Hello?" The only light provided was the moonlight from behind the satin curtains. The figure walked up and before Tatsumi could prepare himself, he was suddenly met with weight settling onto his chest and arms encircling his stomach.

"I uh..?" He began not sure if he should hug back with person.

"T-Tatsumi..." At the familiar voice, he immediately held Lubbock tightly against him.

"What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" He questioned and his heart sank when he felt his shirt began to soak.

"I-I should be grateful..." Tatsumi quietly listened, slightly confused. "They took us in. Gave us a place to stay. Made a whole dinner. M-my own mother welcomed me after what I did..."

"Lubba-"

"But I'm not!" Lubbock sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so fucking selfish! And for them to forgive me so easily, they shouldn't have! All I feel is guilt and it hurts to sleep knowing they're okay with this!"

Having Lubbock rant like this even made Tatsumi's eyes water, but he stayed strong for him. His hand continued to rub his friend's back, quivering from his tremulous breathing. His other hand stroked Lubbock's silk green hair.

"Then what will make you feel better?" He asked calmly and Lubbock looked up with a tear-stricken face.

"I don't know!" He cried. Tatsumi desperately wanted to sacrifice the whole world in order to cheer up his friend.

"Well..." Tatsumi moved his hands up in favor of wiping the tears off of Lubbock's face. "I know it must be hard to accept that they are capable of tolerating everything. If I were in your position, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself so easily either, not to make you feel bad. However..."

As though there was a force pulling between them, Tatsumi lightly pressed their foreheads together. He wanted to make his statement clear. "It's never too late to forgive yourself. I think you're just having a difficult time acknowledging your mistake. But think about this, haven't your last several years been partially dedicated to creating a better continent? You can't beat yourself up forever. Eventually, you'll understand why they wouldn't give a damn if you even came back after twenty years." He said with a soft smile.

"..." Lubbock looked down with flushed cheeks before burrowing his face back into Tatsumi's chest. Seeing as this was a good sign that he will think it over another time, Tatsumi patted his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water. It should clear your mind for a bit to help you sleep." He said and tried to stand. It did not seem like Lubbock was budging so Tatsumi took matters into his own hand and swiftly flipped them over. He ignored the butterflies in stomach when he ended up pinning Lubbock below him, staring back at the surprised expression of his friend. "You can stay here in the mean time. Is that okay with you?"

Lubbock gave a hesitant nod and Tatsumi stood up with an encouraging grin.

"Great! See ya in a bit."

Tatsumi stepped out the room and lightly shut the door before heading down the spiral stairs. Thank goodness there were candles lit on each side of the walls. Otherwise he would have been as good as lost. Remembering where the kitchen was, Tatsumi quietly walked toward its opening and froze when he heard hushed voices.

"... do it now."

"How could you suggest something like that?"

Tatsumi leaned against the wall and edged closer to hear more clearly. It sounded like Lauren and the butler, Weis.

"They are known criminals to the Capitol. I cannot have my masters stuck in the middle of this." Weis argued.

"I don't give a damn. They may have done something wrong, but I don't believe they are some evil terrorists running around."

"They are rebelling against Parliament."

"Yeah we'll maybe something's wrong with it if Lubbock and his friend thinks so. You will _not_ tell anyone about them, Weis. That is my order." Lauren finalized.

"... Yes sir." Hearing their footsteps, Tatsumi quickly hid in the dining room as they passed by. He thought he saw Lauren glance at him but he ruled that out in spite of it possibly being his imagination. Once they were out of sight, he walked into the kitchen filled up a glass of water with shaking hands.

Well, now there is even more to discuss with Lubbock.

* * *

"Tatsumi..." Said male furrowed his brows when he felt something poke his cheek. He tried to go back to sleep, but his attempt was fruitless when the jabbing became more apparent and a snigger followed the action.

"Whazza..." He slurred tiredly and his answer is even more quiet laughter.

"Hey there sleepy head." Lubbock greeted. Tatsumi's vision finally cleared and he could see Lubbock laying beside him, resting his head on his hand with an amused look. "Took you long enough."

"Ah..."

"Hehe, your hair is a disaster." Lubbock teased while playing with Tatsumi's bed head. Tatsumi hummed and faced away from his friend with a great desire to sleep more.

"You should see yours. You look like a grass head." He muttered, barely paying attention to the "Eh!?" and punch on his shoulder. "What time is it anyway?"

"Dunno. I just know its super bright."

"Very helpful." Tatsumi commented and took it upon himself to look up at the clock on the wall. He slowly say up and ruffled his already messy brown hair. "Hey how come you're in my bed anyway? I thought you said you were okay enough to go back to your room last night." Tatsumi said. Lubbock glanced out the corner of his eyes with an embarrassed look.

"I-I was planning to, honest. But I just got sleepy and I um... well I was already comfortable in the bed and..."

Tatsumi gave a look of disbelief but did not comment on it. His arm has been punched plenty of times since their stay at the mansion.

"Sure. Well if you ever need anymore consolation, my arms are always open." He said and Lubbock huffed.

"No worries, that's the last time I act like a baby."

Tatsumi shrugged. "It's always good to let out your bottled up feelings every now and then."

"Then why don't you?" Lubbock asked. Tatsumi had a double-take.

"Huh? I mean... I do sometimes, but probably not as much. Most of the things I think about are not even that important." He reassured while waving his hand.

"Oh. Well then... i-is it strange that I kind of... want to know what you think about?" Lubbock asked apprehensively. Tatsumi felt his face burn and his chest gave a series of irregular heart beats.

"N-Not at all. But... why?" Lubbock finally looked at him.

"You look like you let a lot of things go unsaid. You can always talk to me about anything. Or just... feel free to say whatever's going on in your mind at the moment. Y-You know, team work and all." Lubbock quickly justified even if his own red face contradicted his statement.

"Aha, yeah." Tatsumi said and took a deep breath before his wild-running emotions could make him say something stupid. "Let's uh get ready to meet up with them again." He suggested. Lubbock hopped out of the bed and nodded.

"And try not to make us sound suspicious." Lubbock said. Tatsumi made an unsure sound after thinking of last night.

"Gotcha."

"Good, now fix your hair before my eyes get a hernia." Lubbock joked before leaving. Tatsumi sighed exasperately, but nonetheless prepared for another restless day.


	12. Observation

**Hello hello! I'm super excited cause I have about 1,100 views for this stories! It may not seem like a lot but to me it is a HUGE deal! This chapter is going to be extra long just for you guys, especially my reviewers as well. You guys make motivation my middle name. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

During their stay, Tatsumi noticed no matter where he went Lubbock was always right next to him. _"Inseparable"_ as Lubbock's mother had described it with delight.

Tatsumi believed she was mostly right. After all they are the only two who know more about each other than anyone else. They both have the same affiliation with Night Raid. Lastly, Tatsumi is still a bit new to the mansion so he's going to need some guidance.

Another habit he and Lubbock grew into is using their free time to discuss matters in isolated areas. Lubbock came up with the idea of going into the office down the hall on the first floor.

 _"My dad used to sit in there for hours." Lubbock had said. "It was always a thing to not disturb him. Fortunately, he's sick so we can use it without Weis or Lauren trying to sniff their nose around."_

 _"Didn't you say he locks it?" Tatsumi had asked and Lubock was already holding out a key._

 _"I was smart enough to copy the key. All of my brothers did."_

Needless to say, the office was filled with several files and such. Tatsumi could feel his curiosity yearning to go through the drawers on multiple occasions but just sitting in a small room alone with Lubbock made him behave.

Tatsumi also noticed how the other two brothers, Erin and Houstin, could not care less about his and Lubbock's background. It made Tatsumi a little more suspicious of Lauren. Why is that guy so nosy if he clearly said he did not care? Weis made a lot more effort to follow him and Lubbock around, whether they were walking around the mansion together or simply sitting in the living room. This did not mean that overall the stay was unpleasant. Tatsumi really did see the sibling rivalry between Lubbock and his older brothers. He would would laugh from the sidelines and watch the boys bicker on who their mother loved most or who could hold their breath the longest.

Then Mrs. Heartfield would threaten to slap them with a wooden spoon and give them all chores to do. It was easy to imagine these scenes with the boys as kids. Lubbock as a child must have been an adorable sight. Tatsumi also learned just how amazing Lubbock is at soccer, and that he really wasn't kidding about being best at well, everything.

 _"That's not fair! You knew I can't use my left hand well." Erin had shouted from the goal. Lubbock just bounced the socar ball on his knee with a blank stare._

 _"Best 33 out of 46?" He suggested._

The past couple days really brought a true smile to his friend's face and Tatsumi could not ask anymore from the rosy smiling teen.

"Okay, we just need one more day." Lubbock whispered as they walked through the rosy bushes. Tatsumi sighed heavily. At first he was very pleased with the sheltering, but now he was anxious to leave as soon as possible before something could happen involving the butler or even Lauren.

"We haven't been able to train." Tatsumi said.

"It can't be helped. We're nearly always watched. That's why I shortened our stay. I wish it could be longer, especially for my mother. But I'm just not liking the atmosphere sometimes."

"Feels almost fake."

"At least with one of them." Lubbock said and Tatsumi knew he was referring to Weis.

The noon sun blazed upon them and just as they reached the front, Mrs. Heartfield walked out with a stack of two large baskets.

"Oh boys, there you are! Could you both be a dear and help me with some errands?" She gave them each a basket and a slip of paper. "Your father is well enough to join us for dinner. I want to make this a special night. All the Heartfields are together and of course your friend is one of us now." Tatsumi blinked widely while Lubbock laughed softly.

"O-One of you guys?"

"Yes sweetheart. You have been nothing but gracious and humble. You are a fine young man as well, I think I have a friend who's daughter is about the same age as you."

Rubbing the back of his head with a blush, Tatsumi was about to comment, but Lubbock had already grabbed his wrist rather tight and yanked him.

"We'll be back soon then." Lubbock said before pulling him along down the path to the gates.

"Ah you're kinda squeezing pretty hard." Tatsumi muttered with a wince.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Lubbock let go and checked the paper. "Okay let's see, aw jeez. She's seriously intent on making a restaurant."

Tatsumi looked at the list and sweated.

"She plans for us to get all that with just these two baskets?"

"I don't mind. I'm just glad to be back. Even for just a little. It's the most fun I've had in a while." Lubbock admitted. "After this, I'm definitely going to make visits. Have you ever had her parfait?" Tatsumi smiled.

"I wouldn't mind tagging along. It's nice to meet new people." He commented. Lubbock turned his head but Tatsumi swore he saw a pout.

"Like her friend's daughter." Lubbock mumbled. Tatsumi sighed.

"You don't seem exactly excited. Why? Am I stealing girls from you?" He joked and Lubbock slapped his shoulder.

"No it's... y-you'd just get all attached to her and... and forget about everything." Lubbock stammered.

Tatsumi hummed at his remark. "I'm not all that interested in dating at the moment. Or being in love really. Too much to focus on on."

"You're not?" Lubbock asked rather quickly and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow in response.

"Maybe sometime in the future then."

"Well be sure to let me know if you do end up finding someone."

"Moral support?"

"No. So I can hit you."


	13. Red-Stained Massacre

**Oops, I meant this event being longer. Not a chapter itself. Everyone can't resist a happy Lubba!**

 **Enjoy^^**

* * *

"Heart cherries or blood cherries?" Tatsumi stood blankly at the front of the merchant. Lubbock had halved the items on the list so they could get everything quicker. Unfortunately, Tatsumi was barely on the second item out of eight.

"U-um... Erm..."

"Kid, they're just cherries." Tatsumi mentally slapped himself from having an anxiety attack and weakly pointed to his right.

"Uh h-heart cherries?" The family is Heartfield after all...

"That'll be seven coins." A lot less expensive than the southern parts of the country. Tatsumi paid off the fruits and headed for the next item. Pumpkins. The family is seriously addicted to pumpkin pie. He wondered how Lubbock was doing on the other side of the district. Hell, Lubbock may already be done and waiting on him to pick up the pace.

In what seemed like an hour, Tatsumi had finally finished his part of the list and went to the less noisy area of the village. He and Lubbock agreed to wait at the opening after finishing the errand. By the time they get back to the mansion, Lubbock's mother plans to spend the whole afternoon cooking while everyone socialized and played games together. Albeit that seemed to be the routine, there was always a liveliness to the family that made everyday unique and unforgettable. It will definitely be hard to leave such a place like that, but as he and Lubbock agreed to, they will make time to visit.

"Ready Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked suddenly. Tatsumi had jolted from his sudden appearance, but nodded.

"It doesn't seem like the villagers had recognized us. It's to be expected. News tend to travel a little slower around in rural areas." Tatsumi said. It was not as though he intended to experiment with not having a disguise. He just happened to forget his jacket and the villagers just happened to focus on making money. Which is good for now.

"Yeah, that's why it's best to leave as soon as possible. You know, in case any wanted posters gives them a new idea on how to make money." Lubbock said with a sigh.

"No worries. We're not leaving forever. Only until this whole war against the Jeagers dies over." Tatsumi said. "Think about it. You could tell me all about your past, we can wonder around here, watch the skies, especially since these trees are a lot bigger. And maybe-"

"Tatsumi." Lubbock interrupted. Tatsumi instantly shut his rambling up with a sheepish grin.

"Aha, well you get the point anyway."

"Actually, once everything is over, I was hoping to get to know you more." Lubbock said. Tatsumi blinked.

"H-huh? But what else is there to know?" He asked and Lubbock had exhaled deeply with a pink tinge to his cheeks. Shit, now he's blushing himself as well.

"I dunno. Maybe your past too, the way you think, j-just stuff I'm still curious about." Lubbock muttered. "You spend so much time focusing on me. It would be unfair not to switch gears once in a while."

"I see..." Tatsumi trailed off before grinning widely. "Alright, after dinner, I'll tell you a little about me as a kid. Just know, I was a huge brat. It's amazing how much I've changed. I actually stopped stealing food from people's plates." He reminisced happily. The mere fact that Lubbock wanted to know more about him set off fireworks in his chest. This time, he did not bother to question this indifferent feeling.

"Heh, we would have gotten along as kids." Lubbock joked and Tatsumi laughed.

"If only that were the case. Imagine where we'd be right now if we had met a lot sooner." He responded. It was meant to be friendly. However, an image of him and Lubbock holding hands flashed in his head. It seemed he wasn't the only one with an unusual imagination because Lubbock's face seemed to be more red than his. Tatsumi wondered what he was thinking.

"Hey..." Lubbock had stopped walking with a timid expression. Tatsumi stopped as well and his heart raced from the sudden change in the atmosphere. The leaves blowing off the trees seem a lot more vibrant than usual.

"What it is, Lubba?"

"... Nothing." Lubbock began walking again and Tatsumi greatly expressed his disappointment.

"No fair! You can't leave me hanging like that!" He complained and a satisfied grin stretched across Lubbock's face.

"Too late. Maybe another time." Lubbock said with a small laugh. Although Tatsumi was in a very light-hearted mood, he could not help but shake off the feeling of not getting to hear what he wanted to hear, and what he wanted to hear was a mystery to even himself.

"You suck..." Tatsumi muttered in defeat. They finally reached the gate of the house, which was already open.

"Hm, Lauren must be out as well." Lubbock said as he shut the gate behind them. "Jeez, just how big is this dinner anyway...?"

They reached the front door and opened, Tatsumi being the first to step in.

"Mrs. Heartfield, we got everything you needed!" Tatsumi called out. Lubbock stepped beside him and they both glanced at each other with slight confusion. The mansion is uncharacteristically quiet. The curtains were drawn too, making the building dark and eerie.

"Maybe a nap?" Tatsumi unsurely reasoned with a shrug, but Lubbock was already striding toward the kitchen and Tatstumi had no choice, but to set down the basket on a nearby table and follow. A sick, uncomfortable feeling started to seep into his stomach. Something is not right. Nothing ever turns out right.

The tight knot in his stomach worsened when he saw Lubbock abnormally freeze by the opening of the kitchen with a blank expression. Just as Tatsumi quickly caught up, his eyes widened just as he barely heard a basket clatter onto the tile floor.

Mrs. Heartfield was standing rather stiffly with a tall, unidentified male behind her. Tatsumi's eyes slowly made its way to the knife held rather dangerously close to her pale neck.

"Wh-what...?" His body began to shake severely. Nothing is going to end well. Perhaps...

He slowly grabbed the handle of his sword and in response the knife pressed closer. It's no use. He can't act rashly, especially if Lubbock's own mother's life is on the line.

Just then, it crossed his mind.

"Wait a minute! Where's everyone else!?" He demanded at the man. The man continued to hold his position.

"... Taken care of." The pitiful sound Lubbock made ignited all the fire in Tatsumi and his sword was out the sheath in the next second.

"Tatsumi, no!"

"Boys, it's a tra-!" In what seemed like a mere red flash before his eyes, Lubbock's mother fell headless to the ground with a sickening thump. The man dropped her head by the hair and it toppled on the ground, spilling even more blood on the tile, before rolling right before Lubbock.

Right then and there, Tatsumi's mind zoned out. His blood pumped so viciously that his chest began to hurt. His vision had a red tinge and he swiftly swung his sword at the man, who dodged it effortlessly and dashed out through the dining room.

"Come back here, bastard!" He screamed, hot on the murderer's tail. Before he could take one more swing, the house rumbled furiously. His unbalanced footing caused him to hesitate, in which the man stepped through an open window and escaped. Tatsumi ran to the window, but the man had already disappeared.

"Careful now, before you blow an eye out!" He looked up in confusion before he clenched his teeth with a dangerous look.

"Lauren..." He growled deeply. The sibling had a smirk as he was seated on the edge of an airborne vehicle.

"What? Can't blame me for not wanting to be beheaded for housing two wanted deadmen." Lauren taunted and Tatsumi could only clench the windowsill tightly.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done!?" He yelled at the older male.

"I'm aware of it. Let's just say some sacrifices are needed for the fun little secret I must share with the Prime Minister in the Capitol. You know, the one both you and my silly little brother believed there was an issue with." His teeth ached from being clenched so hard, but it took all the willpower not to curse Lauren to a thousand hells.

"Y-you're fucked up..." He muttered to the floor, visibly shaking with anger. "You're fucked in the head you selfish bastard!"

"Or maybe you're the one brainwashed into thinking what Night Raid is currently doing is okay." Lauren finally said before the plane began to take off. Tatsumi hated the defeat eating away at his strength. If only his sword had cut into the flesh of one of the enemies, at least one...

He suddenly remembered what happened in the kitchen and ran back to the area. There, he came upon the most heart-wrenching scene of Lubbock kneeling before his mother's head with a silent stream of tears pouring down his face.

Tatsumi now felt useless. He could only stand and watch his friend shake and sob in the pool of blood. Tatsumi looked away from the lifeless eyes of Mrs. Heartfield, hardly noticing moisture running down his cheek.

"Lubba-" Lubbock had stiffened before jumping up and rushing upstairs. Tatsumi called out his name and ran behind him, wondering why his friend was suddenly moving frantically.

"What are you-!" Tatsumi paused his question. His throat closed up when he stood behind Lubbock in an open bedroom. Two bodies laid mangled and bloodied on the carpet floor, no doubt the other two siblings. Before Lubbock could stare any longer, Tatsumi spared him the next few painful seconds by pulling him back in the hall and into his arms. He could not stand it. He could not stand this overwhelming pain.

"Wh-what about d-dad...?" Lubbock's muffled voice came about and Tatsumi shook his head, holding the teen closer. His action spoke much more louder than words because in the next second, his shirt began to soak.

All good things do come to an end.

If only he had been more prepared for it.


	14. A Gloomy Step Forward

"Lubba!" Tatsumi searched around the mansion while calling out the teen's name. He huffed with exasperation when he was unsuccessful. The area was storming severely so there was a slight delay in their departure. In the meantime, he and Lubbock had dug graves for the Heartfields in the front of the mansion. The atmosphere was thick with guilt, loss, and sorrow as they had buried each body.

"Oh..." Tatsumi looked out the window to see Lubbock sitting in front of the graves. The brunette exhaled heavily and exited the front door to go out into the rain beside Lubbock. He could clearly see his friend shivering, this being the cause of his gesture to slip off his jacket and lay it over Lubbock's form, who had froze for a second.

"You'll get sick like this." Tatsumi said as he kneeled beside Lubbock.

"That's fine." He barely heard the response.

"You should head inside." He tried again. Lubbock continued to stare dully at the graves.

"I will."

"Before you catch hyperthermia."

"Yeah."

Tatsumi ruffled his hair in mild frustration. He understood how deeply devastated Lubbock was, but he did not want him to develop self-destructing habits. No matter how small it seemed to be.

Out the corner of his eyes, he saw Lubbock jolt when he suddenly sat down beside the male.

"Hey, Mrs. Heartfield." Tatsumi started, feeling green eyes observe him with confusion. "It's me, Tatsumi. I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I'm also sorry for not being able to save Erin and Houstin or your husband. Trust me when I say I wish I could have gotten to know them more. They seemed like good people. I mean if I ever talked to Mr. Heartfield then he would have also been a good person to me because... ah anyway..."

Tatsumi then placed a hand on Lubbock's head and the other male stared transfixed, "I swear I will do everything in my power to protect your son. He may be a stubborn prat sometimes, but I'll keep him happy, comfort him, be there for him, you name it." Tatsumi said with a small smile, "He's in good care. Well, as good as it gets. Hope the heavens are doing great for you and everyone else. I'll make sure to avenge all of you. Then, me and Lubbock will come right back here as we had promised before. Just cause guys are in a different place doesn't mean it'll stop us from coming back."

With that, he patted Lubbock's head and flinched when he saw tears trickling down Lubbock's cheeks.

"W-wait, that wasn't supposed to make you cry more!" Tatsumi pleaded and Lubbock finally looked at him with teary grin.

"You're a real idiot, you know that, Tatsu?" Before Tatsumi could respond, Lubbock firmly leaned against Tatsumi's arm while holding the jacket closer to his form. "You did your best. I really am glad to have met you."

* * *

With the storm clearing up, Tatsumi and Lubbock packed what they could. There wasn't really a lot and Tatsumi was waiting on the couch. Finally, he heard footsteps and stood while turning around.

"Ready to go-?" He stopped with an examining look. Lubbock had blinked at him with a questioning stare. "What's that?"

"Huh?"

Tatsumi strode up to Lubbock with furrowed brows and held a hand at Lubbock's neck.

"The hell are you-" He pulled at a thin silver lining on his neck and trailing his hand down until it stopped by a small locket.

"What's in it?" Tatsumi asked at once. Lubbock's hand covered his in a weak attempt for him to let go.

"A drawn picture of everyone I found in my dad's office. Well except Lauren after you told me what happened. I just don't want to forget their faces again."

"I see. What about a picture of me?" Tatsumi asked teasingly and Lubbock flushed.

"I-I don't need one. You're already too much as it is."

"Rude." Tatsumi complained with a small smile. "I'm telling your mom on you." He joked and Lubbock scoffed.

"Ha ha."

With one last look at the lonesome mansion and graves, the two boys exited from the silver gate.

"Okay. We only have a few more miles to go. If we walk for several hours, we can make a short pit stop by this lake. It's kinda taking me a while to scrub the blood off my hands. Rather my dignity." Lubbock explained as he pointed to several locations on the map. "Anyway, we'll rest by the waterfall because truth be told, I haven't been able to sleep in a while. Also-"

"Hey, hey. Let's just focus on the first task. Which is walking." Tatsumi said with a raised eyebrow. Lubbock had flushed, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's most of the plan." He summarized while folding up the map. Once it grew quiet, Tatsumi decided to bring up a topic.

"So, what do you think will happen once we find our base?" He asked.

"Dunno. I'm just hoping we don't end up finding out that someone is dead. Not that they would care if I was." The moment it slipped out his mouth, Tatsumi narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at Lubbock.

" _What was that?_ "

"A-ah I mean let's just hope for the best." Lubbock stuttered. Tatsumi played the words over and over in his head. What did Lubbock mean by that statement? Was he inferring that he was not important?

"Right." Then again, Tatsumi did have the same thoughts back when he was locked in the dungeons. He remembered feeling hopeless and well dead on the inside. Chances are Lubbock is emotionally numb and Tatsumi cannot stand to be any more useless. Not since he promised to take care of Lubbock.

In that case, Tatsumi walked closer with Lubbock. The older teen had looked up at him but he kept a straight face.

"I think... Najenda would be excited to see you." Tatsumi said. He figured the subject of the boss would raise his hopes up. Lubbock only shrugged.

"Great, I guess."

"So great she'd marry you right on the spot." There it is. The small acknowleging laugh from Lubbock.

"Too bad I'm not carry a ring on me." He said humorously.

"It wouldn't hurt to make one from your strings. Ah, if you had any." Tatsumi said and Lubbock placed a hand on his own stomach over his shirt.

"All that's left is this bit of wire in my stitch. I have to take it out soon, because the wound has been closing up. Any long and it might get stuck, gross enough." Tatsumi thought over the explanation.

"How do plan to take it out? I didn't see any doctors around."

"I'll have to do it myself." Tatsumi stared wearily.

"Yourself... Wouldn't that hurt like hell without any prosthetics?" Tatsumi warned and his response is an indifferent look. "You can't wait any longer until we get to the base?"

"I could, but that would make the situation even worse. It's been about two weeks already and just the thought of waiting makes me nauseous."

Tatsumi sighed.

"Well... would you need any help?" Lubbock shook his head while self-consciously clutching his own shirt tightly.

"Um... I'll be fine on my own. Shouldn't take too long."

"Then you'll let me see your scar?"

"Just knowing about it is as good as it gets."


	15. Depending on Another

**Hope you all are enjoying the storyline so far and the roller coaster of emotions as well. ^^**

* * *

"You promised."

"Just a little longer."

"No. Right now."

Lubbock huffed and leaned against a tree. However, Tatsumi could care less about the excessive pouting and very obvious attitude Lubbock had with resting for a bit. Besides, he did promise for them to stop by the lake in a few hours.

"You need a break too, Lubba."

"I'm fine."

"Come. On." Tatsumi tried to pull Lubbock over, but he would not budge and gave up with an annoyed scowl. "Well I sure wasn't wrong about you being a stubborn prat."

"And I wasn't wrong about you being too much as it is." Lubbock countered irately.

Both boys glared at each other before Tatsumi gave up and turned around.

"Fine, I don't care anymore. Mope all you want, we aren't passing out in the middle of nowhere."

"We'd get a lot farther."

"Jeez, and I thought I was the one with irrational thinking." Tatsumi mumbled. "You know what? Just do what you want. I'm going to be more logical about our situation. You can go get yourself hurt. Then we'd see who is being too much." He finally reasoned before heading to the edge of the lake. He dropped his back and sheathed sword, wondering if Lubbock really had took on the empty challenge. Instead when he turned around he found Lubbock still against the tree, but hugging his knees with such a defeated expression that even Tatsumi felt like hitting hisself.

"I'm sorry. You're right. We can rest here." Lubbock said while tucking his head in. Tatsumi sighed.

"I may be right, but you don't have to make me feel bad about it..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't want us to separate over a petty thing. I've already lost too many people." Before his heart could ache more, the rain once again began to pour even harder. Tatsumi chose to sit out in the rain while watching the disturbed lake. The thought of Lubbock leaving him hurt his chest too much. They have been through so much together that it would be hell if everything just ended within a small argument.

With Lubbock suddenly sitting beside him through his peripheral vision, Tatsumi leaned back on his hands.

"Go back under the tree. It's dry." He ordered. Lubbock shook his head.

"You're a hypocrite for saying that." Touché. It's better Lubbock than him however.

"I guess, but I just care about you. I want to-"

"Protect me. Trust me I know. But I doubt some rain is going to kill me." Tatsumi shook his head from the thoughts of Lubbock's family.

"You're right. I suppose I'm little paranoid-"

"A little-?"

"-since the incident. You know, with your family." Tatsumi finished. When Lubbock did not respond, he continued, "You could say I keep think imagining scenarios where you... don't make it." Tatsumi said while feeling his eyes watered. Throughout the trip, he remembered the Shura, the spikes that Lubbock had been impaled with, Lubbock's body hanging almost lifelessly, it all just kept coming back. "I haven't been the slightest more careful. If you had stayed home you would have also been killed. If you had left on your own you could have been killed. It's the big things like those that make me worry about small issues like rain. It's nothing about you being weak. It's just me being stupid."

He did not believe he would have ever been able to say that much. It felt much better to get it off his chest as well.

"... I think about a lot of that stuff too." Lubbock finally said as he stared blankly at the lake. "It often gets into my dreams. At some points I sometimes think 'What's the point? We're all gonna die eventually. All of my friends and family are dying off anyway.' And sometimes, I feel like I'm so undeserving of my life that's amazing how I'm still here and you still care. Even if I'm a stubborn prick." Tatsumi stared in surprise. Why did Lubbock not tell him this earlier? How could he hold such negative and esteem destroying thoughts to himself?

"I still care, because I don't want to lose you again." Tatsumi said at once. "It's not even the 'I want to get stronger' kind of thing. It's like the thought of you disappearing forever that would fuck me up for the rest of my life." He truthfully said as tears ran down his cheeks and Lubbock's eyes widened as his face reddened. "I-It's scary because I've never felt this way with anyone. Not in a creepy way o-or anything." Tatsumi wiped his eyes with red cheeks of his own.

"Tatsumi..."

"All I'm asking is for you to cooperate. That way, you can stay with me and I can make you happy. Seems like a fair trade, right?" He asked with a grin. Lubbock smiled back but his follow-up chuckle made Tatsumi blink.

"Wh-what is it?" Lubbock laid back on the wet grass, letting the rain hit his glowing face.

"Heh..."

"Tell me."

"... We almost sound gay."

Tatsumi pondered on the statement.

"Gay?"

"You know, holding hands, saying sappy things, except with the same sex." Lubbock explained.

"I know what it is, genius. I just didn't think what we are doing right now is romantic." Tatsumi said bluntly and cocked his head when practically steam left Lubbock's burning face.

"That's why I said 'almost', dumbass!" He yelled and turned away from Tatsumi. The brunette raised an eyebrow, a little confused at Lubbock's flustered behavior.

"Hey, Lubba. I have a question."

"What?" Tatsumi grabbed one of Lubbock's hands and held it close against his own. As expected, Lubbock jolted and stared at him with a questioning look.

"You don't remember... but I held your hand like this. While you were in your coma. Since then, every time we slept close I... would hold our hands together." Tatsumi said as the memory of seeing Lubbock again came back to him. He did not know why he suddenly needed to voice that scene, but something told him to.

"It was a silent promise for me to protect you," Tatsumi continued, "It helped me sleep a little better knowing I made a commitment for you. You may think this is... strange, but can I... hold your hand more often? As in when we are awake too?" Coming out of his mouth, it sounded a hell of a lot more creepier than he intended.

"Wh-why...?" Lubbock asked timidly. Without thinking, Tatsumi had laced their fingers together.

"It's a reassuring comfort for me. I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything, I swear!" Tatsumi added very flustered. "It helps knowing you won't leave a-and-" He stopped when Lubbock's fingers squeezed his hand in the hold.

"You're a mess, just stop." Lubbock muttered. "And if it really helps then... I guess it's fine. O-only when needed." He answered.

"Thank you, Lubba." On the inside, Tatsumi was ready to explode. Holding Lubbock's soft hand really did help, but over time it became a habit. Then, he began sensing a double-meaning behind the reason of why he wanted to hold his friend's hand so much. What does his racing heart and burning face say about his wanting to hold his hand?

Tatsumi laid back as well, still keeping their hands attached. His thoughts began to clear. The dark voice in his head diminished. This is why he is able to sleep.

"Tatsumi..."

"Hm?" Tatsumi opened one eye he had unknowingly closed and saw Lubbock scooting closer.

"Since you can hold my hand more... can we... Um..."

"...Wha-?"

"Canwehugmoreoften?" Lubbock rushed embarrassedly as he laid himself right against Tatsumi's side. "I just... it's so freaking sappy... but..."

"Of course." Tatsumi said at once, while wrapping his other arm around Lubbock's torso.

"I-I didn't mean right now!" Lubbock countered immediately, but made no move to depreciate the action.

"Well... it's raining and it cold." Tatsumi logically said, ignoring his heart's desire to retaliate what he said. "I don't feel like drenching our blankets. One hour?"

Lubbock sighed heavily.

"One hour. Then we're leaving."

"Yes sir." With that, Tatsumi closed his eyes and gave up trying to hide his bright smile, not aware of Lubbock doing the same.


	16. It's Not a Mistake

**These reviews are really helping me update this story a lot faster despite school and such. Hell, I'm actually surprised I'm this far in a chapter story. It shows how much your feedback, favorites, and follows help me out. Thank you so much! (I know my thank you messages are annoying the hell out of some people now XD)**

 **Anywho, enjoy^^**

* * *

"Tatsumi, look!" The brunette looked up from the grass and looked ahead at what Lubbock was pointing at with one hand; their other hands were currently enclosed together.

"What am I... hold on... That's the base!" He shouted. There ahead, in the sea of trees, hills, and mountains, he and Lubbock could make out the roof of the building. Although it seemed like miles away, just seeing part of the base made his heart soar. They will finally be able to see their friends again!

"I never thought I would be back." Lubbock said and Tatsumi looked at Lubbock, "Thank you, Tatsumi."

"And Armon. The old bat did save you." Tatsumi added. The bright, rosy smile Lubbock gave him nearly had Tatsumi trip and fall with a heart attack. Lubbock was so... pretty.

"Tatsumi?" Said teen blinked from his hypnotized staring and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin and a heavy blush.

"Ahaha..." His heart's rapid beating became noticable against his chest. That smile... it would surely etch into his mind forever. "Think we could make it by tonight?" He asked.

"I wish. But we're going to need one more resting stop. We haven't slept since two days ago." Lubbock said with slight disappointment. "It wouldn't be good to over-exert ourselves."

Tatsumi swung their hands in an attempt to bring things to a lighter note. "Still, we know we're close to Night Raid. Tomorrow, we'll finally see everyone." Butterflies erupted in Tatsumi's stomach when Lubbock swung their hands in response.

"Heh yeah. But let's not walk in on them looking like a newly wed couple." Lubbock joked, motioning at their hands clasped. Tatsumi laughed, but on the inside was a contradiction.

 _'What if I don't mind?'_

"Anyway, I could use the time to take out the stitch. It'll heal back up a lot faster so I'll just get it out the way." Lubbock said thoughtfully.

"If you ever need help, just shout. Not that you wouldn't be doing enough of that already." Tatsumi teased.

"Oh shut up. There's a hot spring nearby. Not as big as the one near our base, but it's enough to camp at. I'm really not looking forward to unstringing myself."

"You're going to be okay. You've been through worse." Tatsumi encouraged, squeezing his hand. "Show your body who's boss."

"You sound so stupid." Lubbock said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Did it help?"

"Like always. You really know how to cheer me up. Weird."

Tatsumi figured being over-protective would not always be the best idea since their chat a few hours ago. Instead, he decided just being himself is enough and surprisingly, it relaxes Lubbock. They're interactions has definitely become a lot closer and meaningful.

Of course, Tatsumi thinks this as they swing their arms together. Definitely closer.

* * *

As the cloudy skies darkened along with the barely-visible moon rising in the deep violet sky, Tatsumi and Lubbock arrived at the hot spring just a little more than halfway from the base.

"Ugh. If only we had some way of contacting them before our arrival..." Lubbock complained as he slipped off his jacket. Tatsumi hummed.

"Armon mentioned the same thing, but that's because either way, there is a chance of our message being intercepted or rewritten."

"Thanks for the obvious." Tatsumi gave a thumb's up in response. "I'm gonna go behind that rock and get started on it. You can hang around here until I finish."

"Okay but are you sure?" Tatsumi asked once more. Lubbock seemed ready to say 'yes' but now there was hesitance. "Should I come with you?"

"... If you want." Lubbock eventually said. Tatsumi nodded and followed his friend to the large rock, following the suite of sitting on the grass while setting his bag on the ground. He will have to thank Armon some time for helping him pack the necessities.

"We can get this over with as soon as we can. Just think of how close we are to Night Raid." Tatsumi calmly said. Lubbock nodded as he leaned against the rock, holding the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal anyway. I got impaled on spikes. This is nothing." Lubbock told himself. Tatsumi smiled encouragingly. He did not know Lubbock's pain tolerance so it would be difficult if it was very low.

"H-Here..." Lubbock nervously pulled off his shirt and Tatsumi exhaled when Lubbock stubbornly covered his stomach.

"... We can't get the stitch out while it's blocked."

"It's... It's gross..." Tatsumi blinked.

"I've seen dead people with their entrails hanging out. I doubt I will bat an eye at a stitched scar. Since when were you so concerned with your appearance? Especially with me?" Tatsumi joked. Lubbock huffed.

"It's not like that at all..."

"Then move your hands and lay back. No, not against the rock, wise guy." Once Lubbock did as he was told, Tatsumi opened the bag and pulled out all the medical supplies he could find.

"Want me to do it?" He asked and Lubbock nodded. Tatsumi could understand since Lubbock seemed to be shaking quite a lot. He then looked down at his bare torso with an observing look. The scar stretched diagonally across Lubbock's stomach and ended at his rib cage. Forcing himself not to stare too long at his friend's torso, he held up scissors and saw Lubbock jolt.

"I just pulled up scissors."

"Shut up."

He also pulled in the alcohol, cotton balls, a tweezer and bandages. He had no idea what to expect. He only had a basic concept of how stitches worked back when he would watch the elders perform surgery on wounded villagers as a child.

Tatsumi dabbed alcohol on the cotton ball and gently cleaned the wound, feeling Lubbock's shaking worsen.

"Christ, I'm just cleaning it!"

"Stop being so scary about it!" Rolling his eyes, Tatsumi relaxed his stern look and put the cotton ball aside.

"Alright." He only said before holding up the scissors close to the first end of the stitch. "I only need one side so I can slip the rest through. He only used that one string from your teigu."

"That's fine. Will it hurt?" Lubbock automatically asked and Tatsumi shrugged.

"The most I can say is that it will feel weird. You won't bleed, that's for sure." He reassured. When this visibly calmed Lubbock, Tatsumi placed the blades of the scissor around the small loop at the end of the string. With a quick snip, it split and he set down the tool to pick up the tweezer.

"How is it so far?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm alright for now." Lubbock responded, looking too determinedly at a tree ahead.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Tatsumi picked at the loose end with the utensil before slowly pulling at the thread. Lubbock arched slightly, but there was no complaining yet. He pulled a little faster yet carefully and saw the other end beginning to lose the stitch. Halfway through, he saw Lubbock clawing at the grass.

"Jesus how long does this take? It's so uncomfortable!"

"Just a little longer. I'm trying not to slice you to death." The thread finally pulled out and Tatsumi dropped it on the ground as he grabbed the bandages. "There! Now try not to move so much." He ordered, ripping out the bandage with his teeth. As he wrapped the cloth around Lubbock's torso, he became more aware of the soft, apricot-colored skin the male had. Tatsumi swallowed when he had a sudden need to run his hand on Lubbock's stomach. When his eyes came into contact with the V line, he leaned up quickly while putting the medical supplies back into his bag.

"A-All set!" He stammered. Lubbock sat up and immediately began poking at his bandage.

"Huh... that wasn't so bad." He admitted. "Thanks, Tatsumi. I knew I could trust you with this."

"Eh? O-Oh no problem." Tatsumi answered as he looked away from the world-ending smile his friend gave. "But I'm sure anyone could have done it."

"Sure, but if there was anyone I would trust with my body, it would be you. N-Not in 'that' way or anything. Cause you're gentle and... and..." The two boys sat flustered in front of each other. Tatsumi finally decided to grab his bag.

"Here, let me put this up and we can-" Lubbock had grabbed his sleeve, still staring at his own lap. "Lubba?"

"N-Not yet..."

Tatsumi let go of his bag, now becoming aware of his accelerating heart rate.

"What is it?" He asked. Tatsumi found it strange when Lubbock would not look him in the eye, but held his hand with both of his own.

"I... I feel like I should say this." Lubbock started as his cheeks reddened. Tatsumi blinked as his breath stilled.

"Yes?"

"Um... Remember when I said that we might look like a couple... you know, i-if we kept doing the stuff we do now?" Lubbock asked. Tatsumi nodded as his stomach did several somersaults.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I... wouldn't have minded if we did." Lubbock trailed off in a mutter. However, Tatsumi heard every word and his head began to spin. Does that mean him and Lubbock...

"... M-Me too." Tatsumi added shyly. When Lubbock looked up at him, Tatsumi continued, "I wouldn't have minded. It's nice to hold your hand." His said with pink cheeks. He was not on his own when Lubbock blushed as well.

"And your hugs are... nice." Lubbock added on. "What I'm trying to say is i-if we ever... you know... I wouldn't be completely against it."

Tatsumi could only focus on Lubbock. Lubbock, his friend. The perverted teamate who had enough playboys to build a small house. Lubbock, his friend, who always went to him for advice on how to pick up girls. Lubbock, his friend, who goes to him for comfort, reassuring, venting. Here they are, discussing their feelings for each other that are clearly more than friendly. He admired Lubbock for having the courage to bring up his feelings so vulnerably as well.

"Hey..." Tatsumi leaned in closer and he saw Lubbock inch forward too. "If we did... I wouldn't be against it either."

"Really?" Lubbock asked and Tatsumi smiled nervously.

"I never thought we would discuss something like this. It's kind of nerve-wrecking." He said, not noticing the distance between their heads closing in.

"You don't have to make it seem awkward..." Lubbock said. Tatsumi finally acknowledged their closeness. Their warm breaths mingling, their intense gaze, and racing hearts in anticipation. The distance only continued to decrease slowly and their eyelids dropped.

"..."

In a swift second, Tatsumi's eyes widened and he hastily jerked back. Lubbock made a questioning sound while leaning back a little himself.

"Tatsumi...?"

 _'What are we doing? What am I doing? This... isn't right.'_

How could he try to kiss Lubbock? After everything they have been through, including the Heartfields' early fates, how could they sit here and lean in to kiss?

"This is... I..." Tatsumi wanted to explain, he truly did. The right words just weren't coming out. "Please don't... we just can't..." He stammered on, but Lubbock had already hugged himself with a regretful look.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. "I shouldn't have brought this up." Tatsumi chewed on his bottom lip as he stared down guiltly. He would not be able to forgive himself, especially since he was the one that said he would hold off on any next-level friendship until the Capitol is dealt with. Until then, he must not act out on his desires. This was always the plan.

"It's not your fault, it's just best that we don't-" He paused when he saw sparkling tears falling on the ground. His heart dropped when he saw Lubbock shaking.

"Th-This is horrible of me," Lubbock's tremulous voice spoke, "I lost my whole family a-and here I am thinking there was a chance we... I'm sorry." He sobbed quietly. "I'm a terrible person... I'm so sorry..."

Tatsumi came to realize the hot tears running down his own face. The more he tried to blink them away, the more fresh tears escaped his burning eyes.

"No more..." He muttered and Lubbock stared up with shaking, watery green eyes.

"H-huh?"

"Don't talk like that about yourself anymore!" Tatsumi shouted, bringing a perplexed Lubbock into his arms. As though it was a never-ending waterfall, everything began to pour out, "I hate it when you're so quick to blame yourself. I hate it when you speak so lowly of yourself. Since the day we met again, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You're so smart, and funny, and talented, and... pretty! It kills me that you can't even see that!" Tatsumi confessed. His arms wrapped tighter around Lubbock and rested a hand in the green hair he grew to love before continuing on.

"It has nothing to do with me not wanting to go further. I was worried. That we'd be seen as heartless, because we gave into our feelings. But you know what... fuck that! Your mother wouldn't blame us for being intimate, it's bullshit to curse us on simply being happy. Isn't that what she would want? Isn't that what everyone would want? Why would it be wrong for us to have feelings?"

Tatsumi then loosened his embrace and stared right into Lubbock's emerald eyes.

"Please don't cry like this because of me. I already want to stab myself for being the biggest idiot. This is painful. I just... want to see you smile again..." Tatsumi said as his tears fell. His mind begged for the rosy smile from earlier. He could not stand hurting Lubbock or himself.

"Tatsumi..." Lubbock leaned in and wiped the other boy's tears apologetically, but Tatsumi grabbed his wrist in favor of clasping their hands together and leaning Lubbock back against the rock. There, he leaned in while pressing his other hand against the granite surface beside the older teen's head.

With only a few centimeters' distance, an arm encircled Tatsumi's neck and their lips finally pressed softly in a sweet kiss. Nothing mattered anymore except their need to press closely against each other and kiss passionately under the blanket of white, glowing stars.


	17. Clashed Reunion

It was either the beaming sun's light or the short irritable pokes on his cheeks that awoke Tatsumi. His narrow, dark green eyes squinted dangerously at the perpetrator hovering over his face from behind his head.

"What's with the scary look, hehe." Oh. Just Lubbock being himself. Tatsumi planned to go right back to sleep, but his cheeks were suddenly being stretched and he sweated. He is clearly not going to be getting any more rest.

"Come on. We got a big day ahead of us." Tatsumi wondered why Lubbock sounded so cheery. He also wondered why his own cheeks were being continuously pinched and smooshed.

"I got it, I got it." He muttered while sitting up to escape the manhandling. As he rubbed his bruised cheek with a tired frown, he heard Lubbock quietly laugh behind him.

"You're clearly not a morning person." Lubbock commented humorously and Tatsumi dismissively batted his hand at him. His foggy mind began to recap yesterday. Lubbock's family is gone, Lauren headed to the Capitol, him and Lubbock are almost at Night Raid...

Tatsumi glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed the bandage around Lubbock's bare torso. That's right, he also took out the stitching. That does not explain how he ended up asleep behind the large rock...

As though a light switch flicked on, the confessions ran through his head. Then miscommunication, and then finally the...

"You're finally awake, huh?" Lubbock asked. It seemed so because Tatsumi now had a red face.

"Y-Yeah."

Lubbock smiled and placed a hand on top of Tatsumi's.

"It's okay if you feel like maybe our emotions got the better of us last night. I don't want you to take pity and-"

"Wait a minute, who decided any of that?" Tatsumi interrupted and turned around completely to face Lubbock. "There's no way I can fake my feelings for you. It's a little obvious that I'm attracted to you." Tatsumi said bluntly. Lubbock flushed from his statement and looked down at their hands.

"S-So... do you...?" He hinted at. Tatsumi leaned in with a serious look.

"... Smile." Lubbock faltered from the command.

"H-Huh?"

"You're very pretty." At this, Lubbock had definitely smiled, but he gave a confused sound as well.

"What are you-?" Tatsumi took this opportunity to swoop in and kiss the grin on Lubbock's face. As expected, his heart soared and his stomach gave an extra flip at Lubbock's extremely shy blush.

"I like it. Just do that more often." Tatsumi said as he looked around the hot spring, unaware of Lubbock being very embarrassed.

"You're seriously weird..." Lubbock commented and Tatsumi stood up with a large smile.

"Well we already established that. Ready to head back to the headquarters?" Tatsumi said. Lubbock stood as well and headed toward his bag.

"That's what I've been trying to get you to do. Just let me put on a jacket." Tatsumi nearly forgot Lubbock did not have a shirt on. His whole chest and V line is basically open for display.

"Okay, I'm ready." When Lubbock slipped on a shirt and his jacket, Tatsumi place the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright. Quite sulking, we could always use the hot spring at our base."

* * *

As their distance decreased between them and Night Raid, Lubbock brought up a question that had Tatsumi thinking very hard.

"Since we're sort of a thing, what should we do once we get to the base?"

Of course Tatsumi did not want to end things immediately because there was a chance of getting caught. What is the risk of having his friends see how close they are? It would be embarrassing at first, but it is not like anyone will be affected by their intimacy.

He must have taken too long to answer, because Lubbock grabbed his hand with an apprehensive expression.

"Do you think we have to... stop...?" He asked hesitantly. Tatsumi quickly shook his head and laced their fingers together.

"No, we won't. But what's best for you? Want to lay low or should we make it obvious?"

"Well when you say it like that..." Lubbock muttered. Tatsumi pressed against his side as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry, we still have time to think." He said. Lubbock nodded. "Hm... ever wonder what they could be up to?" He asked.

"Sometimes. I mean there's no question that they're busy dealing with the Jeagers." Lubbock answered. "I hope they didn't clean my room out. That is if they knew what my situation was."

"Same here. It'll be hard to believe that they're still searching for us. Although if they found my teigu, that'll be one plus. Bulat would have killed me if he found out that I lost it." Tatsumi said jokingly.

"I wouldn't blame him." Lubbock said afterwards and Tatsumi held up a finger.

"Then it's settled. If my sword is there, you have to let me get you a weapon." He decided and Lubbock gawked.

"D-Don't I get a say in this!?"

"Nope. Unless by some miracle they find CrossTail as well." Lubbock shook his head with a sweat.

"That's impossible. It kinda... broke into pieces." Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"What!? Why didn't you say that before?"

"... I was in a coma-"

"Well, as long as its broken, there's no point in the Imperial Army collecting it," Tatstumi interrupted, "Maybe if we find bits and pieces, we can glue it up and-"

"You're really naive. It's kinda cute." Lubbock said over him with an exasperate smile. Tatsumi flushed from the apparent compliment.

"I-I'm just trying to be positive."

"You're also being stupid, but I can understand since you still have a lot to learn about everything."

"Yeah, like breaking your teigu, yet you claimed it was 'indestructible'- ow..!" Tatsumi let go of Lubbock's other hand to rub his aching shoulder with a wince.

"Anyway, let's focus on navigating through the terrain." Lubbock said innocently after had he punched Tatsumi's shoulder. "You remember these parts, right?

Tatsumi looked up and old memories flashed through his head. Him and Akame would run around these parts looking for danger beasts to bring to the base. Wait...

"Ah!" Tatsumi had dragged Lubbock behind a bush and made a quiet motion.

"Shh."

The sound of rustling and footsteps became clearer and Tatsumi sighed. Hopefully, he can remember the basic concepts of stealth combat.

Just as he pulled out his sword, a black flash appeared before them. With reflexive instincts, Tatsumi slammed the blade of his sword against the attack and it turned out to be another blade he was clashing with. With a confused frown, he looked up and at the sight, the black sword he had clashed with dropped to the ground.

"T-Tatsumi...?"

It was Akame.


	18. Welcome Home

_"EVERYONE! EVERYONE GET UP!"_

Tatsumi rubbed his ear at Akame's shouting. He figured she would be happy to see them, but he did not imagine her to be the type to be this thrilled. He turned his head and sweated when he saw Lubbock hugging every furniture he could. Both of them were acting like lunatics, and he could not ask for any more.

"Oh man I missed this portrait..." He heard Lubbock said as several footsteps entered the open room. Najenda, Leone, and Mine had ran out with their weapons.

"Akame! What's wrong!? Why-!" In the next moment, large breasts suffocated Tatsumi and strong arms tightened around his torso.

"We were so worried!" Leone cried out and Tatsumi found this hard to believe since she seemed very keen to kill him with her chest. "I figured you caught up with them-! I looked for Lubbock-! All Najenda found were his goggles-!"

"Leone!" His muffled voice cut her off and he was finally able to breathe. He glanced to the side and was surprised to see Najenda hugging Lubbock very tight. "W-We're fine. There was just a lot going on."

"We?" He pointed his finger in Lubbock's direction and in the next second, Lubbock was being suffocated by the two women.

Tatsumi smiled widely and chuckled a little. When he looked up, he blinked when he saw Mine staring at him with a blank expression.

"A-ah hi again?" He said with a small wave, wondering if the fiesty girl was planning to beat him up. Instead, she ran up and embraced him tightly.

"Don't ever disappear on us like that, you stupid shithead!" She swore and Tatsumi sweated, nonetheless touched by her concern.

"I don't plan to. We're here for good." He reassured while patting the top of her pink head. He then felt Akame hug him from behind and used his other hand to pat her head as well with a sweat.

"We're home."

* * *

In what seemed like forever, Tatsumi and Lubbock were finally released from the remaining members of Night Raid. Tatsumi had figured Lubbock would enjoy the breasts squeezing against him, but instead the older male was more content with being beside him in his bedroom.

"I'm happy." Lubbock muttered while rolling on his back on Tatsumi's bed. "Not like plain happy. But happy-happy. It's kinda hard to explain. I feel like jumping off a cliff." Lubbock said and Tatsumi laugh, only finding this cute.

"I understand what you mean. It's like the same feeling when we kiss." He compared. He paid no mind to Lubbock's embarrassed sound as he went through his drawer. It seemed like his whole room went untouched since he had left. Lubbock had came from his own room ten minutes ago and made himself comfortable on Tatsumi's bed.

"It might be too much to ask. But I want things to stay like this. How it should be." Lubbock said. Indeed it was a hard request because they have the lives of targeted assassins.

"Me too. And for you, I'll definitely see to it that things will stay the same." Tatsumi promised however. The rosy smile he knew and loved appeared on Lubbock's face and it further motivated him to keep the male happy.

Lubbock sat up and stood from the bed. At the same time, Tatsumi stepped in front of him and as though their minds became alike, their hands clasped together. It is quiet, intimate moments like these that made Tatsumi look forward to how their relationship could progress.

"You seriously make me happy." Tatsumi said with half-lidded eyes. "You always did. It's really amazing."

"And it's nice to know that after going through so much, you were there for me all the time. I'm grateful for that, just so you know." Lubbock said. "I know things haven't ended here, but I really like how this turned out."

"Then let's make every moment count." Tatsumi concluded and their eyes shut when their lips pressed together softly. He felt Lubbock lean against him with a content hum and chose to wrap his arms around the teen. His stomach gave off several butterflies when he realized how romantic they were being. Holding each other closely while keeping their lips locked seemed embarrassing, but at the same time he adored their position.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and Lubbock rested his head against Tatsumi's chest.

"Hey, we should ask them about your teigu." Tatsumi blinked.

"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten already?" He exclaimed, although Lubbock continued to lean on him.

"We were too busy eating each other's faces off." Lubbock said.

"Ah... I doubt that was the case..." Tatsumi muttered as he let go of Lubbock. "I guess it's time to fill them in. And see how it was going with them in the meantime. Stop making that face, you would have said the same."

"I would have said it nicer..." Lubbock complained while crossing his arms. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and opened his door.

"Yeah well- ah!" Tatsumi had stumbled when Leone swooped in and hugged him in a death grip.

"I was wondering when you'd ever come out, cutie!" She said and Tatsumi was only able to move his head back from her chest.

"Were you just standing there the whole time...?"

"Well we need to play catch up~" Leone responded with a wink. Tatsumi suddenly felt a hand grab his jacket from behind. He sweated when he could practically feel a dark aura behind him.

"U-Um me and Lubba are coming out. We were planning on that anyway."

"I meant just the two of us~ Ow!" Tatsumi winced when Leone had yelped and Lubbock was already walking out.

"My bad, I didn't see your foot." Lubbock said. Leone pouted and before she could do anything else, Tatsumi quickly caught up behind Lubbock. Of course, he had saw that Lubbock made sure to stomp hard on her foot while exiting.

"You know, if we keep laying low like this, she won't take the hint." Tatsumi muttered in his ear.

"..."

"Alright, we'll talk about it later."

They found a time to meet up with everyone in the living room. Tatsumi sat next to Lubbock and hoped the girls did not find it weird that their legs were touching. Or that their cheeks were tinged pink from the contact. Akame sat beside him and Mine, Leone, and Najenda sat in another couch before them.

"I think it's best for you boys to go first." Najenda announced. Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Lubba?" Lubbock nodded too.

"Okay. Well, it kind of started in the middle of our mission you assigned us," Lubbock started off, "Turns out, our follower was a decoy for the Wild Hunt group. Tatsumi and I encountered them and things didn't end so well."

"We got separated," Tatsumi said, "I ended up fighting this guy named Budou and he had a teigu. He was... too strong so I was beaten down and arrested. Then..." He clearly could not continue and he was extremely glad when Lubbock filled in.

"Basically, I killed Shura and his teleporting teigu sent me into some spikes. I don't know why, but CrossTail also broke so I wasn't really able to get myself out of that one. In fact, I thought it was basically over for me."

Tatsumi slumped in his seat a little as he remembered the dark experience. He could vividly recall himself screaming Lubbock's name as his body hung wistfully in the spikes.

"Anyway, I was held captive in a cell and Esdeath showed up." Najenda narrowed her eyes when he had mentioned the woman's name. "She wanted me to join her side but obviously I couldn't find it in myself to betray you guys."

"Then what?" Akame asked.

"She still persisted and even made insane suggestions like brainwashing me. So I... kind of said I liked someone else to get her stop." Tatsumi admitted with a wince. Nonetheless it had worked, too well that is.

"So as a result she was going to execute you. Crazy ass woman." Mine commented. "Well we know what went from there. How did you guys get back here in a few weeks after disappearing that night for so long?"

"I was getting to that. Najenda, I'm sure you know Armon. He was the one that helped us get us back on our feet." Tatsumi said. "We made some stops. I had to find a replacement weapon cause I don't have Incursion. Unless you guys found it...?" He hinted at.

"No, we believe the Capitol has a hold of it. Perhaps one of their souldiers took custody of it." Leone said. Tatsumi made sure to plan a visit to the Imperial Army.

"Okay. Since Lubba turned out to be alright we went to his-" Tatsumi paused when he felt Lubbock nudge his side. "W-We went to hide out for a bit. It kind of took us a while after running into all sorts of danger beasts." He excused.

"Makes sense. We were actually planning a big mission on getting to the Capitol. We felt like the war has dragged on too long. We didn't want to make it official until for sure we had lost two great assassin, but here you two are." Najenda said.

"Looks like its safe to say it official." Akame said. Tatsumi nodded and Leone jumped up.

"That's right!" Tatsumi and Lubbock blinked when she ran out before coming back a few seconds later.

"The night I had searched for Lubbock, I ran into his thread. The Prime Minister had them collected but after the commotion we caused, no soldiers were guarding it so I was able to sneak it. I figured if your strings were collected, they had you captured too. So that's why I kept searching the cells." Tatsumi wanted to ask what Lubbock was going to do with a box full of thread but the male had already stood up.

"You're the best, Leone!" Lubbock explained while grabbing the box. "I can easily make a replica holder for it!" While the two hopped up and down together from excitement, Tatsumi sweated and watched them with everyone else.

"We can go to the Capitol at the end of this week. For now, we shall prepare, get every piece of every info possible, and recruit as much people as possible for the Revolutionary Army." Najenda said as she stood. "It's time to make things end once and for all. Tatsumi, you're cooking supper."

Tatsumi gaped in disbelief as everyone agreed simultaneously.

* * *

"Hehe... back from the kitchen?"

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and threw the dish towel in at Lubbock's face.

"Fortunately." Tatsumi then said and sat on his bed while taking off his shirt. Lubbock, who had been sitting on the floor, tossed the towel to the side and grinned widely.

"Back to the normal routine. At least be happy about that." He said, climbing onto his bed. Tatsumi grabbed a white shirt to slip on for bed, but Lubbock had grabbed his wrist.

"What?"

"... Don't... just for tonight." Tatsumi immediately understood and put the shirt back in his dresser.

"They're next door you know." He said and that statement made Lubbock blush heavily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lubbock retorted embarrassedly and he slipped into the covers. Tatsumi smiled and followed along.

"I know. It's just fun to tease you." He said as he laced their fingers together. Lubbock scooted against him, clearly still annoyed. However, he was pressing close against Tatsumi's bare chest.

"What will the girls think if they found us sleeping together like this?" He asked while burrowing his head in the nape of Tatsumi's shoulder. Tatsumi had not thought too much about that. He was very neutral about how he and Lubbock should act. Either way, he is still going to express his love and care for the other boy.

"I don't mind. We're getting closer to confrontation." He said, using his other hand to caress Lubbock's necklace.

"... Then I don't mind either." Lubbock said. Tatsumi hummed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is new for me. Being close to someone in this way. As an assassin, I should cherish every moment, not try to make it as discreet and non-existent as possible." Lubbock explained.

"Good, cause I feel the same. I want to try out new experiences with you." Tatsumi said as he pecked the male's forehead. "Then after everything is over, I want to take you to my village. My folks would like you." He felt Lubbock smile against his neck.

"I'd really like that." The older teen murmured and soon, Tatsumi felt him drift off. With a last peck, he closed his eyes and held their hands together tightly.


	19. It's Official

"Tatsumi! Time to get up!" Said male winced from the loud voice and looked out the corner of his tired eyes with furrowed brows to see Leone by the door. "Aw, I forgot you weren't much of a morning person. Shall I make it up to you~?"

Tatsumi did not bother moving when the woman walked over. He only held Lubbock against him more and mentally smiled at the petrified gasp from Leone. No doubt she is clearing seeing him and a sleeping Lubbock cuddling in bed together.

"U-Um... come back when... you guys are a-awake I guess..." He heard Leone akwardly say and once he heard the door shut, Tatsumi buried his face in Lubbock's green hair. It will be a pain to face everyone later because Leone will be sure to tell the rest of the girls what happened.

"Mm..." He felt Lubbock stirring and he could not help shivering slightly when warm hands slid up his bare chest.

"Mornin'..." Lubbock greeted in a sleepy mumble. Tatsumi could not help but press their lips together, butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Lubbock kissed back.

"Hey there." He greeted after parting their lips. "Brace yourself for later."

"Why?"

"I think they're about to catch on to us." Tatsumi said and Lubbock groaned.

"Leone...?"

"Leone."

* * *

"Aha! See!?" Leone exclaimed.

Tatsumi and Lubbock stood blankly in front of the members of Night Raid.

"Is that true? You guys are... close?" Akame asked and Tatsumi shrugged as he went to the kitchen.

"Yeah." He answered casually.

"And you guys... were in bed...?" Mine asked. Tatsumi answered positive as Lubbock had decided to sit on the couch with a red face. Hopefully, they do not take it the wrong way since all they really did is sleep.

"Lubbock and Tatsumi, huh? Never would have expected that." Najenda said with her hands on her hips. "I could have sworn Mine-"

"That doesn't matter!" Mine interfered with bright cheeks. "I-I need to go make up my bed!" She quickly excused. Tatsumi watched her run off with a blink.

"What was that all about?" He asked Leone and the blonde woman hopped down from her seat on the table.

"Oh don't mind that. Just know you disappointed a lot of your fangirls. Including this sad little lion~" She said with a smirk. "Shame. I guess my little mark on you didn't work well- ah!"

Tatsumi sighed when Leone had to dodge a thrown apple at her. He went into the living room and sat beside Lubbock, who was pretending as though he wasn't trying to murder Leone with a fruit.

"The least you can do is not kill your team mates." Tatsumi said with a humored look as Leone whined in the background.

"I'm not. I'm just reminding them of their boundaries." Lubbock retorted calmly. Tatsumi leaned in next to his ear.

"You don't need to worry about that." He murmured and softly laughed at Lubbock's burning cheeks.

"By the way, here is a parchment of what the plan is sketched out to be for our confrontation at the end of the week." Najenda said as she tossed a roll of paper to Lubbock. "I trust you to make any reasonable changes or notes for open-discussion in the meeting by the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am." Lubbock said, propping a leg over the other as he opened the paper and began examine it. Tatsumi could not help but observe Lubbock. This is one of the reasons why he truly admired him. He had thought of this before when they were staying with the Heartfields and Lubbock had switched personas. Despite wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, the older male looked professional. His laid-back, outgoing demeanor could easily fool anyone by the day.

"I really like you." Oops. He had not meant to say it out loud. He flushed when Lubbock's eyes darted in his direction.

"I really like you too, Tatsumi." Lubbock said with his infamous rosy smile. "Heh, hold this for me. I'm going to get a drink." Completely hypnotized, Tatsumi took the parchment and watched Lubbock get up and head to the kitchen. In a way, their attraction to each other was an unfair gift from the heavens. In a way, it was a gift because Tatsumi could not see himself being this happy with anyone other than Lubbock. However, it was unfair because just as he is experiencing this happiness, there is the internal worry about how their future will come to play with the corrupted government taking over the continent.

After, a few minutes, Lubbock sat back down on the couch with a steaming glass of tea. Tatsumi handed the paper back and contently leaned against Lubbock's side as he read the parchment again. He could barely make out what the writing on the paper was, but since Lubbock is able to read it, he could care less what it said. In fact, he had forgotten about everyone else since he was so focused on the other boy.

"What's this? Too good for the boss's cup?" Leone said sneakily from behind the couch. Tatsumi blinked at her statement, and looked at Lubbock, who seemed careful not to make eye contact and had a mild blush on his face. Tatsumi looked down at the cup and realized that it was his cup with his own name on it.

"Aaw~ You know what, you guys are kinda cute together." Leone commented and ruffled both of their hair before departing. Tatsumi hugged the reluctant Lubbock tightly with a large smile, feeling particularly giddy over the fact that Lubbock was using his cup. He then pecked Lubbock's cheek.

"Want to start using my clothes too?"

"Shut up..."


	20. An Unfortunate Event

A day went by and Tatsumi nearly forgot about the rising conflict with the Capitol. Mainly because Night Raid was so homely that nobody really thought of the day where they would march straight to battle. It was when Lubbock had not come into his bedroom for nearly an hour that he started to think.

"Hey, Leone have you seen Lubba?" He asked, hoping he would not be teased for seeking him. Leone hummed and pointed down the hall.

"Try the study room. He's usually there doing work or reading. Dunno why he would do that right now, but it's the best I got if you can't find him anywhere else."

"Ah okay. I hope he's alright." Tatsumi said and thanked the woman before turning to leave. He knocked on the door to the designated room and heard muffled 'come in'. Opening the door, he came across Lubbock seated at a desk building what seemed like the holder for the CrossTail threads.

"Oh thank goodness." Tatsumi breathed out in relief and Lubbock blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I mean hey. How long will you be working on that?" Tatsumi asked as he stood by the desk, watching the other teen work.

"Just doing a little patching up so it shouldn't take too long. I'll head to bed once I finish." Tatsumi sighed and kneeled on the ground, resting his head on the desk.

"You need sleep."

"I started an hour ago. I'll be fine." Lubbock reassured, setting down a needle to run his fingers through Tatsumi's hair. "You go on to bed."

"Nah. I'll just watch." Tatsumi said, instantly relaxing from the stroking in his hair.

Lubbock shrugged and continued working. Tatsumi exhaled in the quiet room.

"A lot happened." He said. Lubbock's handwork faltered from his sudden start of a conversation.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's amazing that's it's only been a couple weeks."

"I feel the same. How's your scar healing up?" Tatsumi asked.

"Pretty good. It'll take at least a month for it to be completely patched up. How is your shoulder?" Lubbock asked while keeping his eyes on his work. Tatsumi rubbed his own shoulder with a grin.

"Aside from you nearly breaking it, I think I'll live."

"Heh, that's good." Tatsumi looked down in silence and suddenly remembered his nightmare. It has been a while so he had not thought much of the strange voice in his head. If he could recall, the voice sounded dark and demonic. It also sounded like it knew him personally. _'Stop pushing me away'_. What did that exactly mean?

"Lubba... I have a hypothetical question." He said. Lubbock glanced at him while sewing the threads into the two newly-built holders.

"Hm?"

"Well, let's say... you heard something weird, and nobody but you heard it."

"Like what?" Tatsumi swallowed.

"Like, a voice asking you to stop pushing them away..." He grew nervous when Lubbock abruptly stopped sewing. "U-Um hypothetically!"

"... Right."

"Okay." Tatsumi exhaled in relief, "Would you say maybe there was something wrong with your mental state? Or that maybe there really is someone or something out there... waiting for you?" He suggested carefully.

"In my opinion it could be the latter." Lubbock said. Tatsumi could not see his expression since his long green bangs covered the side of his face. "If there was a voice in my head saying that, it could be possible that there was a significant moment in the real world where you encountered such a statement. However, if it is a warning sign that this voice does no good, then it would be best to meditate and sort my thoughts the best I could. But since I'm not the one experiencing this, what would you prefer, Tatsumi?" Lubbock said while staring straight into the other boy's eyes with a stern look. Tatsumi hesitated. Was he already seen through?

"A-Ah I never said I was-"

"I'm not an idiot. You wouldn't 'hypothetically' bring up such an important matter. When did this even start happening to you?" Seeing as there is no point in retorting anymore, Tatsumi sat back with an uneasy look.

"It was around the first couple days after leaving Armon's. I mentioned having nightmares, I didn't exactly tell you what they were about. I was just worried you'd think I was crazy and leave- Ow!"

Tatsumi looked up while rubbing the top of his head as the corner of his eyes teared up. It seemed like Lubbock did not regret hitting him pretty damn hard on the scalp.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you this time?" Tatsumi blinked confusedly at Lubbock's exasperate statement.

"H-Huh?"

Lubbock stood up from his chair to kneel in front of Tatsumi with a sigh.

"I could care less if you started spouting demonic nonsense. No matter what happens to you, I... I'm not... going to stop caring for you." Lubbock said with a growing blush. "If anything, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me this earlier. A-After all... you're my problem now."

This is probably the only thing that would ever make Tatsumi blush extremely heavily, have a racing heart, and feel the harsh fluttering of butterflies all at once. There are a lot of people that cared about him, and he appreciated it. However, seeing how Lubbock cares so much for him and being able to hear the words verbally made him feel reassured, loved, and feel as though anything is possible in the world now. How Lubbock could easily affect him like this was scary, but nonetheless admired.

"You're making this awkward by not talking so..." Lubbock had trailed off and leaned in slowly. Tatsumi saw the hint in the action and leaned in as well.

"Ah, my bad." He apologized. "It's just... hearing you say these things-"

"Okay okay I get it, I'm a sap." Tatsumi smiled. He was no longer worried about the nightmares or the voice as long as he has Lubbock. Perhaps, it really was all in his head and that he was thinking too hard about it.

He blinked several times when his vision began to indifferently blur.

"Tatsumi? Are you okay?" He barely heard Lubbock asked. Unusual thing is, he did not even know himself. Hands grabbed at his shoulders and the last thing he dimly remembered was distant shouting.


	21. To Master from Incursio

**_"You cannot ignore me forever."_**

 _What is it talking about? How could he avoid something that he does not know about?_

 ** _"You... I need you..."_**

 _For what?_

 ** _"If you want my power, you must offer a part of your mind. Somewhere easy to seep in. Somewhere vulnerable."_**

 _Power..?_

 ** _"Is it not Inursio's true power you seek to eleminite a powerful enemy?"_**

* * *

"He's starting to wake, quick grab me another cold towel." Tatsumi stared up at the lit cieling dazedly, not particularly feeling his limbs, or even remembering that he has any. He could only hazedly watch the worried faces of his friends with half-open eyes, and a cold, wet material rested gently on his forehead.

"Whazza going'on...?" He mumbled illiterately and they only continued to talk over him. Tatsumi was finally able to see more clearly and saw Najenda pacing the room. Akame and Mine were seated on the bed beside him with Leone and Lubbock on the other side.

"This can't be right..." He heard Najenda claim. She seemed to be going through the book of notes on teigus Lubbock was known for writing in. Why would she do that?

"Boss, he's conscious." Leone said. Najenda walked over and examined him.

"He still looks out of it."

"No... I'm fine..." Tatsumi said with great effort as he tried to sit up. Lubbock only forced him to lay back down and with one look from him, Tatsumi gave up.

"I don't think he knows." Mine said. Tatsumi began to grow self-concious as the group continued to stare at him with worried looks. "Akame."

"Got it." Akame went through a dresser and held up a hand mirror. "This may be weird, but..."

When she held the mirror up to his face, his heart stopped.

* * *

"What... What the hell is this!?" Tatsumi had left the room and was staring at a full mirror in his room. The group had followed him, but he paid them no mind as he rubbed his right eye several times. However, each time he blinked it open, instead of the normal dark green orb was a shaking, blood red pupil.

"Was my eye bleeding!? There's no way it would just switch colors-!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Najenda said over his panicking. "However in the section of 'Incursio' in the teigu handbook, it did not mention any sort of transformation under a rebound. We're not sure if you are experiencing a rejection since it is most likely in another person's use. However, we aren't sure of that either because usually the previous owner must be dead in order to be used."

Tatsumi scowled at her explanation. There is no way Incursio, which is miles away, would affect him like this. What else would happen as the week comes to an end? Is he slowly becoming dangerous? That can't be...

"For now, all we know is that your physicial features are acting up. Like a red eye and fangs-"

"What!?" Tatsumi looked back at the mirror and bared his teeth. Indeed, there were two pairs of fangs slowly outgrowing his teeth. How could his body quickly adjust to these changes? How did he not notice this before?

"This isn't normal at all. I may have to send a message to a few colleagues." Najenda finally said as she closed the book. "We need to record any signs of disruptions to your physical or mental well-being in order to figure something out. Or at least have a grasp at what's going on with you."

"What the hell am I, a walking experiment!?" Tatsumi outbursts.

"We never said that. We're just worried for you." Akame said. "I've seen teigus reject owners before. Your case is different and new to us as well."

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, but everyone must keep an eye on you for the time being. Anything could happen and we have to be the best prepared." Najenda finalized.

Tatsumi took one last long look at himself.

Just what is he becoming?

* * *

Tatsumi was seated at the dining table by himself in thought. He had personally asked for everyone to at least mind his personal space. Although he was being watched, he closed his mis-matched colored eyes with a heavy breath.

Almost immediately, a pulsing headache hit the temple of his forehead. However, he forced himself to get past the pain and into the much deeper parts of his mind. Incursio.

The dragon's spirit that lie in the powerful sword was deep within him. There is no question about it. He could remember the times he would beg the sword to lend even more power than he would normally recieve. In fact, every time he asked for more and more power. It was only so he could save his friends. It had nothing to do with him only craving the nearly infinite power Incuriso has.

With all this taking, he never expected the spirit to ask for him to give. A piece of his mind is what it had asked. How would he do that? If anything, it sounded like a terrible idea to give away part of his concious to a raging dragon. What else could he do? What if he could no longer recieve power because he was being reasonably selfish? What if the spirit began to forcibly possess his mind? No, that could only happen if he was using more than what is needed. How else can he fight though?

With a great sigh from his inconclusive thoughts, Tatsumi entered back into reality and stood from his seat. Akame's and Leone's head snapped his away, but he stepped from the room in irritation.

"Relax, I'm just going to bed. It's pretty late." He said. It was well into midnight in fact.

"In that case I'll-"

"No. I'm just going to bed." He repeated more clearly before Akame could suggest to stalk him while he's sleeping, the girl reluctantly nodded and he left.

He was about to enter his room, but through the cracked door, he could see Mine snooping around. No doubt she was in on watching his every move too and he would be damned if he could get the headstrong girl to leave.

Tatsumi walked further down the hall and saw that the study room was also pre-occupied with Najenda. She must be sending the letters. He looked to the side and saw Lubbock's closed door. With weight slightly leaving his shoulders, he opened the door and walked in, not seeing Lubbock around. Tatsumi shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. Why couldn't he just live normally? Why did the damn spirit have to curse him and slowly change him into something that will undoubtfully cause trouble one day?

More importantly, just how will the future events play out?

Tatsumi rubbed his face from the thoughts. He then froze and pulled his hand away, staring at the shaking appendage apprehensively. The teen drew his hand back close and felt the left side of his face. Oh, he must have been imagining things. Just to make sure, he rubbed the right side and swallowed thickly.

It was though today, all the mirrors in the base were against him. Up ahead on the wall, Tatsumi stared petrified at himself through the reflexive glass. The right side of his face was covered in ash gray scales and his red eye stood out even more. His teeth beared itself even more on that side as well and he could not help but compare it to... a dragon.

"A-ah... what's happening t-to me...?" He muttered, completely terrified. He could feel the spirit itching away at the vulnerable parts of his mind, but he continued to construct a mental wall against it. Just what kind of rejection is he experiencing with Incursio?

The door slowly opening caused Tatsumi to quickly hide his face with a pillow. There were footsteps that paused just from entering the room.

"Tatsumi?" He heard Lubbock say curiously.

"U-Um hi..." Tatsumi responded muffled. He heard the steps become closer and he slowly grew panicked.

"Why are you covering yourself like that? We already know about your weird eye color and fangs." Lubbock said. Tatsumi only shook his head. "Tatsumi, what's going on?"

The pillow was removed from his fidgeting grip and he could feel the emerald eyes examine him. He however did not dare look back.

"You're..."

"I'm turning into some kind of freak." Tatsumi said while clawing the sheets. He did not even remember having sharp nails. "It's that damned Incursio and I don't know what else to do other than sit here and take it like a-"

"Hey, hey. Look at me." With much hesitance, Tatsumi finally looked back at Lubbock. This was only short-lived when his eyes trailed lower and realized that the older male was only wearing a robe. "Oh uh, I had bathed at the hot spring." Lubbock said, apparently seeing Tatsumi's eye direction.

Tatsumi would normally stop looking in embarrassment, but this time something else was forcing him to keep staring. His wide, green and red pupils took in the sight almost hungrily and his heart rate accelerated in such an inhumane speed. His mind was becoming clouded and Tatsumi tried his hardest to keep his mindset intact. What is this... desire running through his body? It seemed he was having a hard time trying to contain himself from doing something.

"I-I..." He tried to warn Lubbock, but the other teen had frowned and kneeled on the bed just over his lap.

"You need to relax, Tatsu. Everything is going to be fine." Tatsumi then felt lips gently cover his own and a fire had erupted in his body. His mind had finally reverted back to normal long enough when Lubbock broke the kiss.

"See? If you would just calm down for a bit and- mm!" Tatsumi felt himself pull Lubbock in for another kiss. He did not remember planning this, but he almost immediately forgave his reflex once their lips moved together once again. His hands trailed down Lubbock's sides and to his waist, feeling the male rack in shivers. The action once again set Tatsumi in a spiral of unknown emotions and a great need to search even deeper for satisfaction.

"Mmm..." The moan Lubbock produced erupted a foreign shock in the lower region of Tatsumi's body and his jolt caused them to fall back on the bed. This slip did not interrupt them from their locking of lips. Just like that, the cloud appeared again in his mind and Tatsumi was slowly losing his stable mindset. It isn't him... but at the same time it is him lightly brushing tongues with Lubbock while massaging his waist. Suddenly, the heat in his body became too unbearable just as they parted lips. Once again, Tatsumi uncontrollably reconnected them and his hands, as though with minds of their own, began to roam lower.

"W-Wait..." He began. It was all he could say before shuddering when his fangs were licked and hands creeped under his shirt. Another part of him had an undying need to let go of his willpower completely and let the spirit take over. That result would not end things well. He had to stop...

When he caught Lubbock beginning to undo his own robe, Tatsumi grabbed the older male's forearms while sitting upright with him in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Hearing Lubbock ask the question in such a breathy voice nearly made Tatsumi give up complete control of his mind. However he slowly fought over his conscious and coincidentally, the scales were starting to fade fortunately.

"We have to stop this." He demanded, breathing hard himself. It was very difficult trying to piece his head back together. "I-It's not you. It's my current state. I'm not exactly stable enough to..." He hinted. Lubbock had flushed, but he nodded in agreement and Tatsumi slumped once the foreign feelings exited his body.

"Ah, I should have been more careful." Lubbock said. "I forgot you're still... developing new traits."

"Yeah... I don't want to do anything regretful." Tatsumi said with a huff. He let go of Lubbock's arms and wrapped his arms around his torso, burrowing his head against Lubbock's chest. "I hate this..." He muttered. He felt Lubbock hug his head close and hummed when the blessed hands stroked his hair.

"You'll get through it. I know you will," Lubbock comforted, "Because I don't plan to spend the rest of my life getting used to this."


	22. A New Promise

This time, Tatsumi could not blame anyone for his being waking up early in the morning once again. He sat up while carefully trying not to disturb Lubbock's peaceful slumber beside him. They had fallen asleep in Lubbock's bed after much comforting had taken place last night. The reason why he is slipping out of the bed and heading out the back toward the hot spring is because he had a rather eventful dream. It was not exactly something he is proud of his mind for making up.

Eventually, he made it at the edge of the spring and sat on the ground while stripping. This forcibly reminded him of the dream he had about him and Lubbock doing erotic things. It was vivid and clear as daylight to him. The moaning, the sexual noises; Tatsumi could have sworn he knew how to restrain himself from these thoughts. It scared him because he has never had such a dream. Waking up with an awkward feeling in his pants did not help matters. He could only think of bathing as his only option to cleanse his thoughts. The signs may all point to puberty being the prime suspect. He did not feel like going into detail however.

Tatsumi carefully got into the water and leaned against the layering of rock. That's right. Today is the final day to rest up before the big war tomorrow. A large weight sunk deep into his shoulders and his stomach gave unpleasant churns. Every battle he has been in never ended completely in his favor. Since it is a large-scale war against the Capitol, Imperial Army, Jeagers, and Esdeath, no doubt will his and his friends lives be betted into tomorrow.

He is still trying to get used to the red eye and fangs he had seemingly permanently developed. The scales had only came once and Tatsumi knew it was bound to happen again. This time, he was not sure if he could fight the spirit eating away at his concious. What worried him the most is the future result of him reuniting with the Incursio teigu.

Tatsumi finished up washing and placed a towel over his waist as he got out of the spring. He had a double-take at his reflection from the wavering water and beared his teeth with distaste when he found a strange, black daggered line running down the right side of his face; where the scales had been previously yesterday. Tatsumi nearly believed he is going to turn out into a freak show by the time Incursio decided to stop playing games with him.

"How could Lubbock tell me to chill out when half of my face can transform into a dragon's any moment..." Tatsumi muttered as he gathered his belongings. They are a day away from war and he has yet to get a grasp on his new traits that randomly showed up. Instead of being taken seriously by his enemies, they would roll around and die of laughter. Win-win if that is the case.

* * *

"There you are, Tatsumi! Come look!" When he had finished changing and took one step out his door, Lubbock had grabbed and dragged Tatsumi into the study room.

"Wh-what is it?" He asked and Lubbock held up two items. They were black gloves with red holders for the threads of CrossTail. "Woah. Looks like you're up to date." Tatsumi said while examining the material. Lubbock was practically vibrating with delight.

"It'll be just like old times! And I read some more new cool tricks with thread after finishing up. Here, you go stand over there and I'll make an axe-!"

"A-Ah actually!" Tatsumi interrupted for his own safety, "It sounds wonderful, I'm really proud of you. How about you save the demonstrations for the enemy tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Oh yeah, makes sense." Tatsumi laughed and poked Lubbock's cheek.

"You're really cute sometimes, you know that?" He commented humerously. Lubbock moved his hand away with an embarrassed frown.

"Che. I just lost my posture for a moment."

"Haha, sure." Tatsumi said and cocked his head when Lubbock was staring rather closely. "What?"

"Is your face cracked or something?" Lubbock asked, referring to the jagged line and Tatsumi sighed heavily.

"At this point, I wish. It's just a weird mark I found earlier in the morning." He answered. Lubbock hummed and glanced at their shoulders before gaping. Tatsumi noticed this action.

"Now what?"

"You... You're... Gah!" Lubbock was rubbing his own head frantically with a defeated look. "You're taller than me!"

"Eh!? Really!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in excitement. He stepped up and grinned widely when he found their shoulders to be an inch apart. "I didn't even notice! When did this even happen?"

"I'm the older one! This isn't fair..." Lubbock complained. Tatsumi laughed.

"Oh come on, you make me sound like some kind of kid."

"You are a kid!" He's only 16. He considered himself a young adult in his own perspective.

"Time really did go by!" Tatsumi said as he placed his hands behind his head. Lubbock was observing him with a small blush after having his minor melt down.

"I guess I have to admit, it did. You're taller, your voice got a little more deeper, your eyes are more narrow, probably from all that frowning." Lubbock listed, "And your jawline is definitely... hot."

Tatsumi blinked multiple times with a hot blush. He never considered his jawline to create an attraction.

"Hah, no wonder they're upset you're taken." Lubbock said with a knowing smile. "You're a real ladykiller after all."

"Huh? Who?" Tatsumi asked curiously and soft lips pecked his.

"No one important. By the way, I'm getting more than used to your fangs." Lubbock added while leaning back in with a smirk. Tatsumi swore steam was leaving his burning face when a tongue glided over his long canines.

"L-Lubba..."

"Don't worry, I know it's impossible." Lubbock said and Tatsumi knew he was referring to going further in their relationship. They left the study room hand in hand and when they reached the living room, Tatsumi stood in front of Lubbock while lacing their fingers together.

"I want to promise you something." He said Lubbock glanced out the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I promise once we get back from defeating the Capitol, I will make love to you." He swore with a determined look. He jerked back in surprise when Lubbock yelled in embarrassment.

"Aagh! You dumbass!" He screamed while covering his bright red face. Tatsumi was about to ask what made him a dumbass for making a rather serious comment, until he looked up and realized the whole group of Night Raid were watching with wide eyes.

"O-Oh..."


	23. No Turning Back

After making sure the blade of his sword was well sharpened, he placed it in its black sheath and watched Akame carefully finish sharpening Murasame.

"I can't wait to take back Incursio." Tatsumi said. His plan was to find the person who decided to make use of his teigu and make sure that the weapon goes right back to the rightful owner, himself. It will be difficult since he will be going against a teigu with an ordinary sword.

"Is that all you are going to do?" Akame asked blankly and Tatsumi sweated.

"Obviously not... Najenda said I'm going to stick with her and the Imperial Army. We're going to deal with The Emperor and the Jeagers. She said you were going to fight Esdeath, right?"

Akame nodded while sheathing her teigu.

"I have a trump card that could possibly defeat her. Or at least proactively damage her. I can only use it once, and I plan to take her out as soon as possible." Tatsumi understood. No matter how much he wanted to believe Esdeath had a kind heart deep down her sadistic mask, the woman was an evil plague to the world. There was no cure for her cold heart. She was born to kill, and she will be reprimanded for it.

"What about everyone else?" He asked. "I heard Leone is going to go for the Prime Minister."

"Yeah. Mine and Lubbock are going to evacuate the Capitol and provide back up whenever it's necessary. I truly hope we will make it out okay." Tatsumi reached over and patted Akame's head with an encouraging grin.

"Don't worry! I made a promise to Lubba, and I won't hesitate to make a promise to you! After all, I did say before that I will survive, didn't I?"

Akame nodded while smiling back.

"Yes. And when all this is over, shall I lock your bedroom door?" Tatsumi grabbed his sword with an embarrassed scowl while leaving the living room.

"You're not letting me live it down, are you?" He mumbled with pink cheeks. From behind, Akame shook her head happily.

"Nope."

* * *

"Heeey cutie~!" Tatsumi barely looked from the pot he was boiling lobsters in.

"Oh hey Leone. Need anything?" He asked politely. Leone seated herself on the counter beside the stove.

"Nah, just giving my favorite boy a little company." She said with a wink. When Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her, she sweated. "I promise, no more flirting! Y-You have such a scary look these days..."

"Sorry. It's just that it makes Lubba feel insecure about it, even if he won't admit it." Lubbock's version of coping with jealousy is performing subtle, hostile acts while pretending to be innocent.

"I understand. You're just a rare gem to come across." Tatsumi forced himself not to blush at the compliment. He never understood why his being coming from the countryside suddenly makes him special. It must have been his gullible personality and quickness to turn down a female's offerings. "I don't blame dear Lubbock for being so possessive. He doesn't seem so keen to share~"

"He's not like that..." Much. Tatsumi is also guilty of being a little possessive. Like the one moment earlier when Lubbock had bent over to pick up a dropped book and Najenda happened to be looking away from her report for several seconds. Of course Tatsumi did not make a scene, but once Lubbock entered his room later, let's just say from now on his hands do not only hold Lubbock by the waist in a make out session.

"I was always curious to ask but I didn't want to make it a big deal with the girls. How did you and Lubbock get together?" Leone asked interestedly and Tatsumi cursed his cheeks for warming up.

 _"Oh you know, the usual romance story. I took out his stitchings and then we confessed to each other. You know, crying and making out doesn't sound all that bad now that I think about it."_

"I-It just happened." Tatsumi said instead. "We could only really depend on each other and stuff just went from there."

"Hmm... did you guys say the three big words to each other yet?" Leone egged on. Now that he thought about it, he did not recall either of them saying 'I love you' to each other. He had not thought about blurting it out either. He and Lubbock just seem content with showing their love for each other.

"Um no. But it's not like I don't or anything." Tatsumi quickly clarified.

"Haha, I know. Word of advice though, it wouldn't hurt to give Lubbock a special night, if you catch my drift~" Leone suggested.

"We can't! A-Ah I mean... w-we prefer to do... other stuff..." He stammered. How embarrassing would it be tell Leone that he is afraid of losing himself in the middle of a passionate event?

"Aw, so you really are waiting until after the war to keep your promise to him, eh-?"

"Get out."

* * *

After lunch was made and served, Tatsumi finished cleaning up the kitchen with Akame. He was surprised to see Mine sitting outside by herself in the backyard, and walked over.

"Hey there. Feeling okay?" He asked concernedly. The girl had flushed but nodded swiftly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh alright, don't wanna disturb ya then." Tatsumi said and turned to leave her alone.

"Why do you love Lubbock?" He froze rigidly from the sudden question with several interpretations of it. Was that meant in a mocking way? Mild interest?

"Excuse me?" He pardoned nicely bit his facial expression said otherwise. Mine had shook her hands quickly.

"N-Not in a mean way or anything. I'm just curious. What do you see in him that makes him unique?" He was still bothered by the wording but at the same time, he could not think of a reason why Mine would be against the idea of him and Lubbock being close.

"Oh. Uh well, he knows me well. A lot. Better than I know myself." Tatsumi said as he looked up at the sky. "He's sweet, funny, and really easy to talk to. He's also insanely smart and unbelievably pretty." He did not know why he uses the term 'pretty' to describe Lubbock, but it fit him so well in his eyes. Especially the rosy smile that makes his chest do several flips.

"I see."

"I could go on about Lubba, but we'd be here a while, haha. Don't worry about us though, you continue thinking."

"I'm actually done now." Mine said as she dusted off the top of her skirt. Tatsumi blinked and watched her head back in. "I wish you and Lubbock the best of luck. If you both do anything stupid, I won't hesitate to use Pumpkin."

"Aha... we'll try..." Tatsumi responded as he ruffled the top of his head.

* * *

After dinner, Tatsumi stopped by the study room when he heard Najenda and Lubbock speaking.

"... is still surprising." Najenda had said.

"I can understand. I'm amazed myself but I don't regret being in love with him." Tatsumi, currently seated on the ground now beside the door, blushed with a content smile after hearing Lubbock say that.

"What do you love about him then? Just curious."

"... Everything, it's kinda hard where to start. He's... different. He's really compassionate, even about small things, like making sure a ladybug gets on a leaf safely. Heh, it's cute how much of a worry-hog he can be. He always put me before him and I used to hate it, but now I don't mind at all. Its really nice to be comforted by him. And you have to admit, he's definitely matured a lot more since he joined the group. Physically and mentally. He's just... Ack, stop making that face, I'm already embarrassed!"

Tatsumi silently chuckled when he heard Najenda laugh at Lubbock's irritated sound. He stood up and left the hall to go into his room, stuck with a warm feeling in his heart. He is now determined even more to make things stay the way they are by the time the war ends. The warm atmosphere, the family-like group, everything will be like this from now on.

Half an hour later, Lubbock stepped into his room with an automatic smile.

"Yo, Tatsu." He greeted. Tatsumi smiled back and moved over in his bed so Lubbock could climb in.

"Hey, Lubba." Lubbock rested his head against his chest and Tatsumi tilted his head to rest his chin in Lubbock's hair.

"I'm anxious, but I'm also ready. For tomorrow." Lubbock brought up. Tatsumi placed an arm around Lubbock.

"Me too. I'm going to make everyone happy. And we won't have to worry about taking down an organization plotting to kill us." He said. Lubbock laughed and exhaled deeply.

"Tatsumi..." Said teen looked up when Lubbock peered over his head.

"Yeah, Lubba?"

"Could you... repeat this after I've said it to you?" Lubbock requested and Tatsumi raised his eyebrows.

"Oh uh sure. What is it?" Lubbock shakily lowered his head over Tatsumi's and their eyes connected almost instantly.

"I love you." He murmured before sealing their lips. Tatsumi wrapped his around Lubbock's waist, kissing back passionately. He then broke the kiss with a large smile.

"I love you too." Tatsumi said breathlessly and would pay to have Lubbock's heart-exploding grin printed perfectly into his mind forever. He pressed their lips together again, loving how close they held each other. He was filled with so much love that he felt like his poor heart could not take much more.

Their love truly is an unfair gift.


	24. The War (Part I)

The morning atmopshere built up on tension and work. After the calm yet quiet breakfast, everyone set out to do last minute preparations for their final encounter with the enemy.

"We're scheduled to meet the Revolutionary Army by the outskirts east of the territory." Najenda announced as they filed outside. Tatsumi saw that none of the members had a look of worry on their faces. He only saw trained determination and obedience.

"We'll use 'that' to reach the place a lot sooner. It wil make a slight difference since for sure the Capitol knows what we are up to. Everyone remember your positions once we set out."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Up in the skies, Tatsumi once again found himself flying on the large organism he had remembered when Chelsea first joined. As usual, Mine and Lubbock were toward the back holding their stomachs as he, Leone, Akame, and Najenda rode bravely in the front.

"Aw Tatsumi, looks like your cutie still can't handle a little height." Leone teased. Tatsumi doubted that was the case and it was more of the speed they were going at. He only laughed it off turned around in his seat.

"Hey, Lubba!"

"Wh-What?" Lubbock whimpered from afar. Tatsumi shook his head exasperately and carefully navigated toward him.

"How are you and Mine holding up?" He asked. Lubbock pointed toward Mine, who held onto Pumpkin for dear life.

"Why couldn't we just walk..." Lubbock complained as he held his own stomach more. Tatsumi sat behind him and wrapped his arms around the shuddering boy. Lubbock leaned back against him and covered his hands with his own.

"Duh. This is faster." Tatsumi said in his ear. "Now stop fidgeting so much. Can't you handle a little flight?"

It took a while, but Lubbock had finally eased up. Through the entire flight, they stayed close until the organism began to land. Up ahead, Tatsumi was amazed at the hundreds of rebel souldiers all lined up nearly in long rows. Once they landed safely, the group exited and Najenda waved the mammal off.

They followed the boss to the front of the souldiers and Tatsumi felt his heart race. It was the exact same feeling he had when he and Lubbock were ambushed after the decoy ticked them off to Wild Hunt. A feeling of not knowing what to expect, and that there is no choice to but to go along with it because there is no turning back.

"General." Najenda greeted and Tatsumi took a closer look at the man she had greeted.

"Woah! Armon!" Both adults looked at him as he ran up. "It's been a while! Aah..." He realized the scene he was making by being a little informal. "U-Um... General."

"It's alright. Stupid kids make stupid mistakes." Armon greeted with a gruff smile. "How is that friend of yours?"

"Oh Lubba? He's doing alright. Your stitch really did save his life. It's just so unbelievable that you were able to patch him up with all the injuries he had and-"

"Slow down, motor mouth. Of course I was able to fix him about right. It's my teigu." Tatsumi stared in awe when the man held up a simple looking medical kit.

"Your teigu is medicine?" He asked and he received a hardy laugh in response.

"If that was the case then it wouldn't be a teigu. Just like you hear about weapons that can kill ya in a split second, there are weapons that can save a life even near death. This is the closest item to reviving people our army has ever gotten our hands on." Tatsumi had really ought to get down and bow to the man.

"W-Wow. I don't know what to say-"

"Prepare your positions!" Najenda called. Tatsumi quickly returned to the group as the soldiers all lined up perfectly. He remembered Najenda mentioning how some of the soldiers wielded teigus. Perhaps they did have more of a chance at winning against the Capitol.

"Night Raid, disperse!" Just like that the members separated in a flash. However, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Lubbock smiling up at him.

"Good luck. Try not to get yourself killed." Lubbock said. Tatsumi grinned back.

"Last one to come back here has to do kitchen duty for a whole week." He betted and Lubbock laughed before kissing him deeply.

"Haha. We'll see."

"Lubbock!" Najenda called out. Said male chuckled and readjusted his gloves.

"See you later, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi watched his lover catch up with Mine and smiled.

 _'You will, Lubba.'_

"Tatsumi, think you can grab Incursio in half an hour before it starts?" Najenda said as she got onto a horse. Tatsumi nodded and began to head out toward the Capitol. He most definitely will.


	25. The War (Part II)

**Instead of studying for my next exam in class, I'm just eating eggrolls, sipping tea, and mindlessly updating Bound. I hit 2,000 views and I really appreciate the support I'm getting from the followers and reviewers. Now prepares yourselves, for we are at the climax of the story!**

* * *

As Tatsumi made his way through the city, he saw the people minding their own business, living just another day in town. He almost felt bad. Here, two enemies are going to be clashing and most likely destroying the buildings and streets. There will be innocent casualties that he will not be in control of, as disheartening as it sounds even if Lubbock and Mine did their best evacuating everyone.

"I'm sorry! Please!" He stopped when he heard a woman cry out. There were three large Imperial soldiers harassing a mother and a child.

"You will be sorry. Don't you know how disrespectful it is to bump into a higher classman?" One of the men said, staring down at the kid who hid behind his mother.

"He's just a boy! He didn't know-!"

"But you did. Learn to put a leash on the little rut after we take care of you." Tatsumi looked around and noticed none of the citizens were doing anything to disrupt the scene out of fear.

"Hey!" The soldiers turned from grabbing at the mother and Tatsumi stepped up, noticing just how much taller the men were. His eyes trailed toward a rather large sword on one of the men's back.

"What's this? Another ignorant brat?" A soldier said while bending down to observe Tatsumi. "Hey look! This freaky one wants to play hero with his little sword!" The men guffawed and Tatsumi nudged his head toward the mother and child, who scampered off quietly.

"Hey hey, show him yours. Maybe then he'll learn his place." The second man said and the first one leaned back up while grabbing the shaft of his own.

"This teigu was given by the one and only Emporer. I'm practically a god to you lower scums! You'll be begging to kiss my feet!" The soldier bragged as he pulled out the sword. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw Incursio being drawn out into view. The people around him began to run from the sight and he scowled.

"Give that back!" He yelled while grabbing at the teigu. The soldier yanked it back with a disgruntled look.

"Give it back? This came from the Emporer, you little liar!" When the man swung the sword at him, Tatsumi clashed his sword against the other blade. The fire rushed through his body once again and his red eye began to burn. All he wanted is the goddamn Incursio and he will kill if that is what it takes.

"What's with this weirdo!?" The second man said and the one wielding Incursio swiftly swung the blade at Tatsumi's side. The teen flipped back, feeling the scales form on the right side of his face.

"I need that..." He growled, feeling the spirit of Incursio hammer into his mind. Each second the soldier held onto Incursio, the more he felt his patience thin and blood lust grow. A part of him wondered where the blood lust came from.

"What the hell is he!? A danger beast!?" He looked up from his thoughts and noticed the men beginning to back away. "K-Kill it already!"

"Aaargh!" The soldier heaved Incursio from above and Tatsumi easily stepped to the side, whipping his own blade clean through the man's torso. The other soldiers cried out and ran off as their ally dropped to the ground in two halves.

Not minding the blood pool, Tatsumi dropped his own sword and quickly grabbed Incursio, sighing in relief. He was finally one with the teigu and almost immediately, a sharp wave of power surged through his body. All for his to take.

 _ **"Go on. Steal every last drop.**_ _ **You are my master after all."**_

Tatsumi held his forehead with his other hand in an attempt to clear his clouded mind. He needed to focus and get back to Najenda in time for the battle to start.

"Haah... haah..." Stepping on the old sword so the blade with snap in two, Tatsumi turned and headed back down the path with Incursio while huffing in the best controlled manner. All the while trying to keep his sanity intact with his red eye unknowingly glowing dangerously.

* * *

"Ha! You can do better than that!" Leone dodged the Prime Minister's raging fists and hopped up, swiveling down to slam her foot into his head. Unfortunately, the large man seemed stronger than he looked and grabbed her ankle to crush her body into the tile floor.

"I love the feisty ones. Such perfect toned meat." The Prime Minister droned on while drooling. Leone tremulously sat up in the crumpled ground.

"This old fool... this is going to be harder than I thought..." She muttered to herself while standing.

"Oh? Still standing? Now that's a bit annoying, don't you think?" The man taunted and Leone picked up a large, heavy block of tile from the broken floor.

"Take this!" She screamed as she heaved the flooring. The minister merely opened his mouth inhumanly wide and slammed his teeth into the object. Leone gaped as he chewed and swallowed with a very large throat.

"Ah, a little bland. At least make an effort to throw more interesting things. Perhaps, your body?" He said with a large smirk.

"How did you... what are you...?" Leone shook from her baffled demeanor and took an offense stance. "Doesn't matter! I'll find some way to kill your entitled ass!"

The prime minister's smirk only widened.

"I'll look forward to this. However, play time is over."

"H-Huh?"

"You don't think I've noticed that your little rebel army made its appearance. Why you all are just in time to see the ultimate teigu this empire had ever created. I need to be with the Emporer so..."

Leone jolted when he raised his hand and stood shakily when her Lionelle form began to revert. Once her beast form had disappeared, the belt's golden buckle shattered into pieces.

"A-ah..." The elite chuckled pleased as his own ring's diamond shattered as well.

"Like my teigu? It has the ability to destroy the other teigu. Of course the setback is waiting a whole week for it to regenerate. Yours however... won't."

Leone visibly seethed and clenched her fists.

"I don't give a damn! I was raised in the slums! A little drawback won't intimidate me!" She yelled and darted forward. She drew back her fist and made a move to punch him, but the minister already had a fist slamming into her stomach. Leone flew back and crashed into the ground once more, coughing up blood.

"Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do." The man said as he turned to leave. Leone laid still for several moments before slowly sitting back up.

"I-I'm not... done with you." She panted. She heard his impatient growl as he looked at her.

"You're starting to irritate me."

Leone stood up and made a move to charge toward him.

"I will kill you!" She cried out and her eyes barely caught a black metal coming out of the man's pocket. An exploding sound burst into the air and she stopped immediately, feeling the burning sting of a bullet sunken into her stomach.

"And yet you're still standing!" The minister raged, pulling the trigger several more times. Leone held her ground, mentally fighting through the searing pain of the bullets driving one by one into her flesh.

"Th-This is nothing... you wouldn't know what it was like growing up in the slums... fattening up while the citizens slowly died off... I'm stronger than you think! And no matter what, and as a promise to Akame, I will end you!" In a flash, a large fist slammed her into the ground and she choked when the bullets shoved in deeper. Before she could move, a foot connected to the side of her head and she was blown onto the edge of the large balcony.

 _'I will not die! I promised Akame, we would get through this! I won't die...!'_

Leone, paralyzed, felt her arm being grabbed viciously and the prime minister grimaced at her with disgust.

"I had my fun with you. Now, its time to discard the useless trash." He farewelled before tossing her body over the edge.

Leone's tears flew from her eyes as she tried to move her frozen body in the air. It was no use. All the promises are broken. Akame's destroyed look is what only played in her mind as the trip toward the ground became closer. She could not die yet.

"A... Akame... I-"

A heavy thump and sickening cracks sounded as deep red blood splattered all over the white ground.

* * *

"This way! This way please!" Mine and Lubbock continued to push back citizens from the soon to be war zone.

"What's the big idea!?" One man yelled.

"It's a bunch of kids spouting nonsense!" A woman answered very disgruntled.

Lubbock winced as the people began to go against their warning. Mine had tried to explain why, but they only pushed back more.

"You idiots! Don't you see the militia crowding around the Capitol!? Do you want to get yourselves killed!? We're trying to help!" Mine yelled.

"You're that wanted girl on our city's poster! She's probably planning a mass slaughter with Night Raid!" Someone shouted and the crowd began to turn into a mob. Several Imperial Army men had made an appearance, but Lubbock had taken care of them before everything could turn out into a bigger mess.

"Mine! Obviously hollering over them won't work!" Lubbock reminded her.

"Then what will?" Mine said as she pulled out Pumpkin in frustration. The crowd cowered in fear from her gun and she grinned. "I think I found out..."

Lubbock sweated. "But Miss Najenda said not to do anything to turn the Capitol even more against us!"

"And these dumbasses will be thanking us later once they see what the hell is going on! Move it!" Mine aimed the gun at several people, who gladly backed up out of the streets.

"Why are we being evacuated!?" A woman shouted. "Someone report to the authorities-!"

Lubbock, Mine, and the crowd lost their footing when the ground began to shake. Lubbock leaned against a wall and stared up with wide eyes when a large mechanism began to creep from the walls of the royal buildings.

Inside the mechanism was no other than the Emporer himself with a bellowing, maniacal laugh.


	26. The War (Part III)

Tatsumi stared up in disbelief when the large cyborg-like contraction arose from within the city's walls. He could hear the the Revolutionary Army mutter in confusion and shock. Even Najenda was trying to change the plans.

"Boss, what's-!"

"I don't know!"

The sound of a heavy explosion took place and Tatsumi saw the animate metal obliterate large buildings and cluttered houses.

"That thing is mindlessly killing people!" Tatsumi yelled. When Najenda had held him back from going forward, he growled. "I can't stand around waiting for instructions when half the city will be in ruins by the time you come up with a new plan!"

"No, Tatsumi! I'm sure Mine and Lubbock can handle it while they are evacuating! You need to stay here or else there is no telling what you will rashly do on your own!" Najenda argued. Tatsumi stepped away from her and strode forward once more, only growing more irritated when she stopped her horse in front of him yet again.

"Tatsumi at least think about what the hell you are getting yourself into!"

"I'm going to make myself useful instead of sitting back and letting you babysit me! I'm tired of being treated like I don't know better! It's a hell of a lot better defending the city than sitting here waiting for everyone to die again!"

"Tatsumi-!" He did not remember calling out its name but in a few seconds, Incursio's armor had appeared over him. No matter, he needed to get to the scene fast. Lubbock and Mine could be in danger. There is no way in hell he plans to lose Lubbock again.

Several moments later, he could see the prime minister shouting out to the Emperor, who is inside the mechanism. Where is Leone? Is she not supposed to be dealing with the old man?

Once again, the surge of power pulsed through his body and he forced himself to get it together as he flew up to the massive teigu.

"What's this, prime minister? A bug!?" The child emperor yelled in disgust. Tatsumi already did not favor this soon-to-be fight with the brat, but he did not want anymore destruction to be caused.

Without saying a word he held up the spear and dashed forward in the air, swiftly destroying one of the arms. The child had screamed and charged a series of bullets at him, and Tatsumi easily navigated through them. Through the corner of his eyes, he noticed the bullets destroying even more of the buildings.

Did this emperor not know what he is doing to his own kingdom!?

"I'll show you the power of Shikoutazer!" Tatsumi figured the child was referring to the large teigu he was wielding himself. With no interest to find out, he planned to aim his spear dead-center at the teigu's window. However, a large beaming light appeared from below the base.

"Prepared to be blown to bits! You and your miserable so-called rebel group! Prime minister, am I doing well!?" The emperor screamed in delight as he slammed a finger down a button. Tatsumi was horrifically faced with a sky-scraper sized missile and he clenched his teeth. He could not carelessly slice his spear through the missile. Nor could he dodge it and let the weapon destroy the whole land.

Simple, he is going to give it right back to the emperor.

"Ahahaha!" The missile was released and Tatsumi dispersed the spear. Once the tip of the missile made contact with the armor, he gabbed at the massive weapon with a grunt. It was harder than it looked and he could feel himself going down with it. If only he had the strength to toss it back...

As though his thoughts were read, Incursio's forbidden energy surged through him. If this is all that takes to defeat the emperor...

"Haaah!"

"WH-WHAT!?" The child cowered back in his seat of the ultimate teigu as he watched Tatsumi heave the large bomb back at him. He screamed hoarsely when the missile made contact with his teigu and exploded dangerously within the system. "Prime minister! H-Help me!"

The old man quickly looked around from his spot on the balcony. "W-We need general Esdeath! That'll show the runt!" With a sudden hurry at the mention of the sadistic woman's name, Tatsumi sped through the air, hoping to make the final blow. The Emporer clearly saw through his plan because he began to hastily press every button in the dying machine. Tatsumi was more quicker and dodged the small air attacks before bursting through the Shikoutazer.

At once he heard the system completely malfunction and glanced down to see Esdeath staring right back at him.

"Tatsumi..." She whispered and a crazed grin stretched across her face. "You will pay dearly for not meeting your fate!"

"ESDEATH!" Tatsumi sighed in relief when he found Akame darting toward the icy woman.

"M-Minister! Help me! What do I do!?" However, the prime minister had mysteriously disappeared from the balcony and the large robot began to tilt dangerously. No matter, if the Emperor fell, the citizens will all be cleared out by then

"Tatsumi!" He looked around when his name was mentioned. "Over here!"

His eyes rested on Lubbock and Mine waving at him. To his surprise, the people were still near the area where the massive teigu could fall on.

"What happened to clearing them out!?" He yelled at the two.

"We can't push them further because the Imperial Army is going against the revolution near us! You have to move him somewhere else!" Lubbock yelled back. Tatsumi stared at the hay-wiring machine. How the hell do they expect him to push the extremely heavy metal in a different location!?

"Please Tatsumi! We tried the best we could!" Mine shouted, using Pumpkin to shove back a curious onlooker. "As much as I would love to leave these fools here, we can't change the government after mass-murdering an entire Capitol!"

Before he could scold them even more, the teigu began to fall. He dashed toward the machine and pushed back on it, already knowing he wasn't making the slightest difference.

"D-Dammit..." He swore and regrettably began to rely on Incursio. "Come on... I need... just a little more..."

 _ **"Then take it."**_

The spirit wormed in his mind and he lost his hand position for a second. Shit, he forgot about the consequence of taking even more power from Incursio. Well who cares about that now!? The damned Shikoutazer is about to crush everyone, including the ones he cared about!

The more he pushed and worried for his friends and lover, the more the spirit unnoticeably seeped deeper into his head. Although he improved by slowing down the drop, Tatsumi still needed more strength and Incursio gladly gave more.

Then it happened. His mind completely went blank as his body gave out. As the teigu accelatered down into the Capitol, his heart raced as blood squirted out his mouth. Soon, his limp body collided into a building along with the destroyed debris of the city.


	27. A Final Goodbye

In what felt like hours, Tatsumi was finally able to open his eyes. He could barely move his body as he stared at the destruction of the city. No building could be made out nearby and the skies were clouded with dust and smoke.

"Sh-Shit..." He failed them. If only he had not been so trusting toward the overflow of power, but it felt so natural. Almost as though he would have gladly gave up his soul to the spirit by all means to save everyone.

His eyes widened and looked around. Regretfully, there were deceased bodies everywhere. There were some distant cries of pain and pleas for help from the people very far ahead who most likely got caught in the shockwave. To his right, the massive teigu containing the dead Emperor laid in a destoryed heap no doubt crushing a number of people. Why did his body give out just as he was making a difference?

His heart stopped. Where are Lubbock and Mine?

With great difficulty, Tatsumi tremulously leaned up on an elbow and shut an eye when blood trickled down from his hair. He did not care if his body was broken, he needed reassurance that either one of them are okay. The thought of Lubbock dead because of him... it wasn't acceptable.

"Haah... Haah..." It took immense effort as he very slowly pushed himself forward. With every forced push, his body began to shut down. His lower half had stopped working, but he paid no mind to the need to rest. He fought off the constant dizzy spells as he continued to drag himself across the rubble.

Where is everyone else? Where is Leone? Akame and Esdeath? Najenda and the army? How long was he out and just how much people did he murder after being unsuccessful?

When his right arm gave up on him, his name was called out.

"T-Tatsumi..." Perking up at the familiar voice, he desperately searched around with his eyes.

"Lubba?" He responded and a relieved sense of warmth washed through his body when he saw Lubbock lying not far ahead. "Are you okay?" He asked immediately, forcing himself up more with just his left arm.

"Don't... worry a-about me..." Lubbock said with harsh breaths. Tatsumi wanted to hop into his feet and cradle the hurting male. Sadly, all he could do is curse his paralytic body.

"Can you move?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock shook his head.

"Barely. Got c-caught in the the blast. I was able to cover Mine... and she went to alert M-Miss Najenda."

"Could have gotten yourself killed..." Tatsumi muttered, however greatly relieved that neither Lubbock or Mine were deceased. "I'll get us out of here eventually."

"Don't... make shallow promises... idiot..." Lubbock answered while turning onto his stomach. Tatsumi could no longer move and swore. Just one more push... he just needed to touch him at the very least.

His hand shakily reached out and Lubbock effortfully did the same. Just the slightest touch...

"Well look at what we have here." Tatsumi froze and stared up. Lauren was standing behind them with a victorious grin.

"Y-You..." Tatsumi growled, now truly regretting not being able to move. Flashbacks of the visit with the Heartfields played and his anger rose.

"Now, now what's with the scary look? I just wanted to give you two a helpful hand." Lauren said as he stepped up and placed a foot on Lubbock's arm. "And of course, reunite with my dear younger brother." He added while adding pressure. Lubbock yelped from the pain and Tatsumi shakily leaned up.

"Get away from him!"

"And who are you to tell me that? You don't even have the guts to stand up." Lauren taunted. Tatsumi tried to move once again and failed.

Lauren gave a knowing smirk and crouched over Lubbock, grabbing him by the hair while staring straight at Tatsumi.

"Aaw would you look at that, little brother. Your precious _friend_ doesn't even have the courage to defend you. In fact he looks content with watching you suffer-"

"That's not true!" Tatsumi yelled over him, scowling deeply at the irritating man.

"Doesn't matter anyway. You two should've perished along with everyone else that day. Yet you very stupidly walk right into your graves today. Fortunately, I have the privilege of finishing the satisfying job myself." Lauren said as he brought out a knife. "And I think I'll start out with the traitor in my family."

Tatsumi's red eye burned once more when Lauren brought the blade up to Lubbock's neck.

"L-Lauren please... I never did this to hurt anyone, I swear-"

"Bullshit!" Lauren outburst over Lubbock's plead. "You wanna know how I knew you intentionally meant to fuck with people's lives? Simple. You joined a rebel group and began killing innocent people for shits and giggles!"

"That's not it! You're the one who was living a lie under the government!" Tatsumi yelled. "He was trying to protect dumbasses like you!"

"Men, women, and children were slaughtered by you heartless assholes!" Lauren screamed even louder. "My own wife was murdered and hung..." He trailed off, sliding one hand to Lubbock's CrossTail holder, "... by these same threads."

Tatsumi's heart dropped. Surely the wife had done something wrong. It isn't like Night Raid at all to kill random people.

"Sh-She was an underground slave auctioneer..." Lubbock said. "She kidnapped little girls and sold them to all sorts of men... it wasn't a mistake- ah!"

"You think I want to hear your fake excuse after seeing your posse mass murder a whole city?" Lauren asked with a grin as he applied more force to Lubbock's arm.

"Wh-Whatever you do, don't take it out on him!" Tatsumi begged. "He's not a shitty person like you!"

Lauren paused. He seemed to be thinking and Tatsumi thought he had finally convinced him.

"Killing you two... would be too easy... wouldn't it? After suffering for years, I could just kill you and that would be the end of it." Lauren said hazily. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Tatsumi furrowed his brows when Lauren moved the blade away from Lubbock's neck.

"I have a better idea. Tatsumi, was it? Yes... you two are very close. Hard not to notice what a bunch saps you are to each other."

"Whatever you want, just take it. I don't care if you have to kill me, just leave Lubba alone." Tatsumi said as he felt his strength beginning to weaken. He hated it but the most he could only do is plead for the safety of Lubbock.

"I will. For taking something precious from me, how about I take something precious from you?" Lauren said to Tatsumi with direct eye contact. Tatsumi stared back in confusion until his eyes widened when Lauren's hand slid down Lubbock's body.

"Wh-What are you...?" He questioned as his heart raced.

"Lauren...!?" Lubbock immediately turned onto his side and weakly pushed at Lauren's chest. "Th-This is wrong! We're brothers-!"

"I no longer consider the enemy my brother. To me, you're just a murderer who's going to experience a slow and painful death. Just like you deserve." Lauren said, grabbing Lubbock's wrists and slamming them down onto the ground.

"A-ah! No, stop!"

"Get off of him!" Tatsumi yelled as the scales formed. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Go right ahead! No one is stopping you!" Lauren taunted gleefully as he tore off Lubbock's jacket with his knife. "Or would you rather watch me humiliate him?"

"Stop! Noo!" Lubbock tried to use his threads and Lauren made sure to block them. "Please! We can talk it out-!"

"Dammit, you're moving too much." Lauren forced Lubbock onto his back and placed his knife right at the edge of his collar.

Tatsumi shook with livid as his blood boiled from helplessly watching Lauren tear Lubbock's shirt. It absolutely killed him as the reminder of him sitting back while watching the ones he cared for hurt appeared again. Hearing Lubbock's cries and pleads only damanged him even more.

"T-Tatsumi..." Lubbock begged, and Tatsumi looked back at the sobbing male. "Stop... looking..."

He wished he could stop. He wished could jump up and castrate Lauren. He wished he could do this. He wished he could do that. Instead, all he could do was slowly lose his conscience from over-exerting himself.

"How pathetic." Lauren mocked, stopping at the belt buckle. "Maybe I'll keep you both alive just a little longer and carve holes into your miserable, blood-stained he-"

Tatsumi stared paralyzed when a spear had suddenly split into Lauren's throat. The man choked with bulging eyes and fell to the side, desperately clutching at the blade. Lubbock had shakily moved away while clutching his torn shirt, but was too weak to stand. Just as Tatsumi's vision blurred, a figure stepped over Lauren's body and lifted Lubbock from his sight before he blacked out.


	28. The Aftermath

**I keep rereading up until this point and think 'wow what a great storyline. Too bad my crappy writing is making people lose out on the wonders.' But seriously, you can tell a writer is proud of their self if they reread their own stories. *cough* which is what I often do *cough***

 **Plus a round of applause because I reached 2,100+ views! I'm pretty dang happy if you can't tell. I've been so busy and losing out on my social life to get work done and these chapters up for ya guys. I never thought I would come this far in such a short amount of time.^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's okay... he's one of us."

"This sword, shall we give it to the Weapon Recovery?"

"No it's his, I have it filed under his name."

"Excuse me, miss, I found two more people associated with your unit."

"Status?"

"One injured. One deceased."

His eyes fluttered open in a wince at the sharp lighting and loud voices. Nurses and doctors bustled around Tatsumi, who was lying paralytically on a white bed with a loose sheet over his body.

Najenda was at the door talking to several people at once. It seemed she was injured as well judging by the bandages over her bloodied torso. Tatsumi's dull eyes then ventured to the open window. Somehow, he was far away from the destroyed site. The smoke from the city is still apparent.

He rubbed his right eye when it began to burn uncomfortably once again. Then after a few seconds of silence, he jolted up.

"Where's Lubba!?" He yelled and the professionals gasped as Najenda whipped her head at him.

"Tatsumi! Here take this document, Shirley. Tatsumi, thank goodness-"

"Lubba. Where is here?" Tatsumi demanded at once as he pulled the cover off. Najenda blocked the side of the bed while placing the sheet back on him.

"He's fine. He was brought into another room. We thought you were the one who brought him in. That was until that person checked you in as well."

Tatsumi furrowed his brows.

"Me? Are you saying someone looks like me?" Najenda shook her head.

"It's more like your armors were similar. It was very similar to your Incursio. That was until he showed who he was."

Impossible. Since when could someone have the exact same teigu? Or even have them remotely close-?

"Wave."

* * *

It has been several hours and Tatsumi started to grow restless in his bed. Every minute, an injured person was found and tended to. So far, Mine, Akame and Najenda would check on him and every time they walked in he would ask if Lubbock was okay. Tatsumi still did not understand why he could not see Lubbock.

"He's still resting. What's the point in seeing him if he's asleep?" Najenda had said and Tatsumi crossed his arms.

"I just want to be there for him when he wakes up." They still did not let him see Lubbock. Which irritated him. Not as much as one particular young nurse annoyed him with her obvious crush.

"U-Um hi mister Tatsumi." The nurse greeted with food one hour.

"... Don't give me extra bread. I told you before I don't appreciate unwanted favors." Tatsumi said simply.

"S-Sorry. Its just..." She was blushing now. He always wondered how his scolding made her even more heart-eyed. "Do you think... maybe in the future we could..." She hinted as she set down the plate.

Tatsumi merely glanced at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm gay." He stated clearly. This effectively caused her to stop favoring him, much to his relief.

Eventually at a point, Tatsumi grew impatient and got out of bed with a wince. His head swirled and his bandaged abdomen pulsed. Ignoring this, he stood up and opened the door. The halls were nearly crowded with caretakers and wounded fighters.

Tatsumi walked past them while looking around. He remembered Najenda telling a doctor Lubbock's room number and realized how close they were. He just needed to see Lubbock after so many hours of being separated.

"Mister Tatsumi?" A doctor grabbed his shoulder with a shocked look. "What are you doing out of bed young man? You should be recovering-"

"I need to see him." Tatsumi simply said and continued to walk ahead. To his dismay, the doctor followed him.

"General Najenda would be displeasured to see you out and about. Please consider your position."

"I'm fine, okay?"

Tatsumi ignored the man's reasoning and stopped at the targeted door. He opened it and shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder, his breath hitching after seeing Lubbock in bed sleeping peacefully.

"Mister Tatsumi-!"

He glared at the doctor to shut him up before going up to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Tatsumi then gently stroked his lover's green hair in silence. Eventually, the doctor had muttered an apology and shut the door.

"... I swear on my life I won't fail you again." Tatsumi whispered to Lubbock and leaned down to peck his forehead. "Even if it kills me."

* * *

"Leone!" Tatsumi yelled in surprise when he was sitting outside. Leone left the hands of the doctors checking her in and gave Tatsumi her infamous suffocating hug.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad to be able to see you guys again." Leone said with tears running down her cheeks. Tatsumi leaned back.

"I should be saying the same! They kept saying you weren't gonna make it and Akame even tried looking for you, I was going to go as well, but Najenda kept holding me back-" Leone had shushed him.

"It's fine now. It was all thanks to that Armon guy. His medical teigu works a miracle. Without him I wouldn't have gotten to see you guys one last time." Leone said. This is twice Armon saved someone he cared about and Tatsumi looked around eagerly.

"I have to thank him! First Lubba and now you! Where is he?" When Leone had not answered him, Tatsumi looked at her with a confused expression.

"Leone?" The look on her face slowly killed the joy inside him. "Wh-where is he...?"

The woman stepped back with a sorrowful look.

"I had let the prime minister escaped. Armon found me and just when he patched me up the minister showed up again. He told me to go and he would handle it. I swear I wanted to help, but at the time I wasn't able to do much so... all I could do was hide like he asked." She explained. Tatsumi still let the false hope get the better of him.

"S-So... is he taking his time coming back? Obviously he wouldn't... leave like that..." Tatsumi said and Leone shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi."

* * *

A day of recovery had gone by and it seemed like things were getting back on track. Najenda had ordered for the reconstruction of the Capitol to commence. Well soldiers took on the duties as ill soldiers continued to rest. Not far from the medical area, a burial site was dug nearby.

Although the prime minister was on the loose yet again, Tatsumi felt he should still pay his respects for Armon's bravery. Without Armon, Lubbock and Leone would have been long deceased. He was thankful for just that as the man's body was placed in a well-dug hole.

The doctors had kept Lubbock in his room ever since he woke so Tatsumi was having a hard time trying to occupy himself instead of bursting through the door to see Lubbock. He wanted to be to the one to take care of Lubbock, not some strangers who would constantly shove a thermometer down your throat.

He was not able to see Wave after Najenda mentioned him as well. He wondered why a member of the Jeagers helped him and Lubbock. Especially since they are supposed to be rivals. Perhaps there are still some good in people who defended the corrupt government after all. That still does not explain Wave's motives.

"Tatsumi. Someone requested for you." A nurse said with a small bow. Tatsumi stood from watching the burial workers and followed the nurse back into the medical site. To his surprise, it was Lubbock seated on the grass ahead. Walking ahead of the nurse, Tatsumi called out to Lubbock.

"Lubba!" He shouted. Lubbock turned his head and stood up with a large grin.

"Tatsumi- woah!" Tatsumi had knocked Lubbock back down in a close embrace. Lubbock hugged back as best as he could and Tatsmi realized he was wearing an arm brace.

"Ah sorry!" Tatsumi apologized while loosening his grip. Lubbock just shook his head and rested his head on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's good to be held by you again." Lubbock admitted with a warm smile. Tatsumi blushed and happily retightened his grip in which Lubbock tensed. "Wh-Which doesn't mean you have to kill me..."

"Um sorry again."

In what seemed like forever, Tatsumi finally leaned back from the hug to examine Lubbock.

"Your arm." Tatsumi mentioned. Lubbock waved the injured limb with a reassuring grin.

"It's no big deal. Doctor said it'll recover in about a month. I just have to lay off on it a bit. Lauren did press on it pretty hard-"

"Don't." Tatsumi leaned in beside Lubbock's ear. Lubbock made a questioning sound.

"Huh?"

"Don't mention him. Just saying his name... makes me want to break something..." Tatsumi growled deeply as he felt his blood begin to boil. What Lauren had attempted to do to Lubbock was extremely unforgivable.

"Tatsumi." Cool hands held his face and Lubbock pressed their foreheads together. "Its okay. We're okay. He's gone. For good." This made Tatsumi smile and lose most of the fiery attitude. It is a good thing Wave was around the area to prevent any further tragedies.

"Oh yeah. Um, did you hear about Armon?" Tatsumi mentioned while resting his hand on Lubbock's.

"I did." Lubbock answered with a heavy sigh, "He's in a better place now. Doesn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore."

"And he helped save yours and Leone's lives. No matter what I do, I'm completely in his debt." Tatsumi said, holding Lubbock's hands. "I've always owed him since I found you in the cabin that night. He's just a miracle worker-"

"Alright we get it, Tatsumi. You'd go gay for the old bat." Lubbock joked, laughing at Tatsumi's cringe.

"Hey, you two." Najenda called out. The two boys looked over. "Get inside, we're about to welcome our new addition to Night Raid."

* * *

 **Also check out the side-story Possessive. No worries, it's only 1,200+ words worth of romance, a little humor, and a little more insight on Tatsumi's transformation. He's got a red eye, fangs, and claws. However we never really ventured further into his new side personality thanks to Incursio.**


	29. Joining a New Side, Wave!

Lubbock and Tatsumi entered a large room where Night Raid sat around in couches and chairs. They took their seats on a couch and Leone gave a Lubbock a quick pat on the head just as Najenda opened the door.

"Good, you're all here. I just want to clarify things. Starting with what happened yesterday during the war. Akame. Report."

Akame stood up from her seat on the couch.

"I encountered Esdeath as told. I admit, she was much stronger than I figured. So I used my trump card... and I was able to kill her."

"Woah! Awesome!" Tatsumi exclaimed, wondering why everyone else weren't beaming.

"Her trump card is cursing herself with Murasame." Najenda said. "Unfortunately, she did it in a state of panic and nearly exploded from the inside. We're still looking for a way to cure her, but in the meanwhile she can drop at any moment and never wake up."

Akame shifted her sleeve up, showing red blemishes in the form of scars all over her arm. "I don't mind. I'm just happy that I was able to defeat Esdeath, and that we can possibly change the Capitol together." She said, but Tatsumi can clearly see that she was deeply upset.

"Thank you Akame, you can be seated. As far as I know, the prime minister escaped and is currently being searched. It's alright, Leone you did your best. The current death count at the moment is... 1,673 civilians and 748 soldiers including both Imperial and Revolutionist." Najenda reported from a parchment of paper in her hand. Both Mine and Lubbock guiltly looked at each other.

"The remaining soldiers of the Imperial Army are going through a trial. Most of the Jeagers have been eliminated. As a last announcement, I wanted to introduce a new recruit I believe will be a great addition to Night Right. Come in."

A young man with jet black hair stepped in and Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"Wave!?" Was his outburst in shock. Wave looked back at him with a similiar perplexed expression.

"Tatsumi!"

The rest of Night Raid looked back and forth between the two males. Najenda eventually cleared her throat and Wave regained his posture.

"So... I believe you two know each other." Najenda said.

"Y-Yeah... when Esdeath took me in..." Tatsumi clarified with an indifferent look. "But... why are we bringing in an enemy?"

Akame had stood with her sword but Najenda motioned her to sit back down.

"First off, he was the one to notify me of Esdeath's location. That is how I was able to tell Akame exactly where to go without wasting time." Akame stared at Wave before bowing her head.

"I-I see. I am sorry for my previous act of hostility." Akame formally apologized. Before Wave could respond, Najenda moved on.

"Next, he came back with Lubbock and Tatsumi. From his report, it seemed like he had saved their lives. Is this true?" Tatsumi reluctantly nodded. "During this time, he also pointed General Armon to Leone's location. Tell me, is he still evil after going against his own government during a war?"

Nobody answered. Eventually Wave set down his own sword with a small smile.

"I... I know I have a lot to make up. After a lot of thinking, I realized I've been on the wrong side after all. I was too focused on protecting my home that I hadn't realized what the government was doing behind my back. So I figured, maybe there is a chance that I can still redeem myself and hopefully contribute to making the Capitol better. Just like I had promised my mother." He said determinedly.

Tatsumi could almost see himself in Wave's shoes. He remembered the day he had blindly accepted help from nobles. He thought Night Raid were the evil-doers for murdering the residents, until they revealed how his childhood friends were killed.

"So what do you guys think?" Najenda asked.

"I don't care." Mine said with a shrug.

"I'm okay with it." Akame said.

"Works for me~" Leone said with a wink and both Lubbock and Tatsumi immediately felt bad for Wave, who blinked confusedly.

"It'll be cool." Lubbock said. "Nice to finally have another guy in the group."

"You made the right decision." Tatsumi said with a smile. "Welcome aboard, Wave."

Wave grinned back and Najenda smiled softly.

"Well then, I believe that's the end of this meeting."

* * *

Tatsumi was in his room for the daily physical check up. Each time he said he was fine, but the doctor would continue their process.

"How does this arm feel?" The doctor asked while pressing a metal against his muscled bicep.

"Great." Tatsumi dully said.

"And how about the other."

"Peachy."

"Your shoulder?"

"Can I go now?"

The doctor brought out a stethoscope and placed the metal hearing device on Tatsumi's chest.

"Take deep breaths."

Tatsumi did as he was told while looking out the window wistfully. He wanted to spend the day with Lubbock before tomorrow, in which they have the strenuous job of helping rebuild the Capitol. Every second was a second he felt was wasted on his own well being.

"Also. General Najenda mentioned your infusion with your teigu. Have you had any difficulties or changes in mental or physical behavior?"

Tatsumi hopped off the bed.

"Nope, I'm good." He said while slipping on his white shirt. Before he could leave, the doctor stepped in front of him with a small mirror tool.

"You didn't think I would forget the oral examination?" The man asked and Tatsumi mentally swore. "Open."

Tatsumi looked out the corner of his eyes annoyed as he parted his teeth. He grew used to his fangs after a while of accidentally biting his tongue with a canine.

"Seems to have stopped growing. I'll ask Miss Najenda if we should remove the fangs or not and-"

"Eh!?" Tatsumi moved away while covering his mouth. "R-Remove!?"

"She explained your extreme discomfort-"

"I-I'm fine!" The brunette said hastily as he stepped to the door. There is no point in leaving holes in his mouth. He figured since he's used to them, there would be no problem with bearing the fangs. If his teeth could go back to normal, great. However, experiencing the excruciating pain of having all four canines removed seemed terrible. Plus he had a small feeling that he would just grow new ones all over again.

He exited the room and headed outside. It was a lot less crowded since more and more people were healing up. A special unit had to relocate surviving citizens of the Capitol into a safe environment in the meantime. Tatsumi did not mind this. At least the rich people will finally understand the struggles of being homeless with limited resources.

"What? Really!?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he was the type either. Shame he left a wife and kid."

Tatsumi stopped by the side of the building when he found Lubbock and Wave chatting by a river. He had a mental argument on whether or not he should go up. Of course he thought this while beating the inner beast back into its hole.

"I can't say I don't believe that every assassin has some inner good in them. If you hadn't told me about Boros' private life, I would have kept believing he was a retired serial killer with a flamethrower." Lubbock joked and Wave laughed.

"I know! That's what helped me become a little less judgemental. Like with your group. Yeah you guys targeted us, but it looked like you guys had an important motive. Nothing shallow like the Emperor and whatnot. Haha, your friend Tatsumi was especially an eye-opener for me. I've never seen Esdeath so crazy over someone not from the Capitol."

"Ah whatever. She's history." Lubbock muttered while kicking a pebble into the streaming river.

"Ha, what was that just now?" Wave taunted as he kicked a slightly bigger pebble into the river. Lubbock had saw this and scowled while kicking an even bigger rock.

"Turning this into some stupid competition?"

"Maybe. I'm bored." Wave said, kicking up a rock before sending it skidding across the river. "You look like a kicker. Played kickball?"

"Perhaps. I'm just a little messed up from yesterday so I'm not in best shape." Lubbock said, readying to kick another rock. However, he had lost his footing and just before he fell, Wave quickly caught him against his chest in his arms.

"No kidding." Wave joked and Lubbock embarrassedly stood back up.

"Just watch. I'll be myself in no time and we can have a real game." Lubbock threatened while waving his bandaged arm. Instead, this only made him look silly to Wave.

"You're a funny guy, Lubbock. Hmm... Lub. No... Lubba!" Wave tested out triumphantly with an up-pointed index finger. Lubbock blinked widely with a sweat.

"... A-ah... you and Tatsumi really are like twins..."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile behind a tree, Tatsumi swore consecutively as he rubbed his red eye, wondering what the uncomfortable feeling in his chest was after watching the two interact.


	30. Keeping a Promise

_**Warning: This chapter contains M rated content.**_

* * *

"Hey, Tatsumi!" Tatsumi was in his own world so he was surprised when a weight fell onto his back with arms wrapping around his shoulder from behind.

"Oh hey." He greeted Lubbock distantly, still clearing his thoughts. Lubbock leaned more against his back.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Tatsumi figured there were at least fifty things wrong with himself, but seeing the bright smile from the other male's face made him not want to ruin the mood with any pettiness.

"Nah just thinking." Tatsumi answered shifting a little from sitting on the grass. An hour had passed and Tatsumi did not even realize he was still sitting outside long after Lubbock and Wave parted ways.

"About what?" Nosy as usual. Tatsumi turned his head and poked Lubbock's cheek.

"Nothin'. What are you doing out here?" Lubbock nuzzled his head in the nape of Tatsumi's shoulder, and Tatsumi could not, help but resemble him as an attention-loving cat.

"Don't you know? We have to pick after ourselves starting tomorrow. We'd have like, zero time to even talk. I heard Miss Najenda's gonna make sure to separate us too." Lubbock complained. Tatsumi's raised an eyebrow.

"And who did you hear this from?"

"Leone." Lubbock answered with a cheeky grin. Tatsumi rolled his eyes, not stopping the smile spread onto his own face. In the mean time, Lubbock unwrapped his arms to crawl in front of him. "Pretty trustworthy source."

"I'll say..." Tatsumi held Lubbock's waist and pulled him over his lap. Their heads automatically leaned in and their noses rubbed gently.

"Guess what, Tatsumi." Lubbock said softly.

"What?"

"I still love you." Lubbock quickly pressed their lips together and Tatsumi melted into the kiss with warmth and joy spreading through his body like a wildfire. Lubbock soon broke the kiss with a small pout.

"Well, now you say it." Lubbock demanded and Tatsumi laughed softly.

"I still love you too." He said as he watched the older teen's cheeks brighten satisfyingly.

"Mister Lubbock. It's time for your daily check-up." A nurse called out. Tatsumi heard Lubbock groan.

"I'm fine..." He muttered, but stood up reluctantly. "By the way Tatsumi, I was actually sent to tell you that we'll be going back to the base at sunset. Najenda needs some files recorded." Lubbock said. Tatsumi stood up and noticed the nurse was looking at him with a small blush.

"Oh alright." Tatsumi said with a raised eyebrow.

"B-By the way Mister Tatsumi." The nurse suddenly said, "I can also give you a check up." She offered while twirling her hair shyly. "Y-You know, if you're feeling uncomfortable anywhere-"

Tatsumi's response to the request is stepping up to Lubbock and kissing him fully on the lips.

* * *

"Ready, everyone?" Najenda asked Night Raid. "Wave, I hope you can handle flying at high speed." She added. The black haired male paled.

"A-Actually I'm kinda not good with heights-"

"Great! Everyone aboard." Najenda said over him. Tatsumi smiled exasperately.

"Don't worry, Wave. Mine and Lubbock can barely handle it too." He reassured the male.

"I heard that!" Both Lubbock and Mine yelled from atop the manatee. The two boys laughed and boarded with everyone else. Tatsumi thought for sure he was not going to like Wave's company. So far, everything was going so well that he truly believed it may have been the pettiness from earlier that created his previous doubts.

Halfway through the flight, Tatsumi had to comfort a sick Lubbock while constantly checking on Wave and Mine toward the back. He sighed at their inability to ride through a single trip without having the urge to throw up.

"It's too bad we have to do this again tomorrow." Lubbock muttered in Tatsumi's chest. "I don't think my body will make it."

"Don't talk like that." Tatsumi said as he stroked his green hair. "We'll use the hot spring tonight." He then looked over at Wave. "Hey, Wave! Wanna join us?"

"Sorry Tatsumi, but I plan to give him a tour!" Leone called out with a sneaky smile. Tatsumi sweated and Wave spoke up.

"I'll g-gladly go anywhere near water!" Wave exclaimed. This made Leone pout and Tatsumi to shrug at her with a grin.

In a while, they made it by the base and everyone got off the organism. Once Najenda sent it back, she walked in front of the group and stared up at the base.

"Hm... We might have to clear out of here soon. We need to be closer toward the Capitol. Besides, the rocks are wearing away. Only a matter of time before the ceiling closes in." Najenda said. Meanwhile, Wave stared up at the building in awe.

"You guys are really smart to have built the base under the canyon!" He exclaimed.

"Like it? It was my previous teigu's idea." Najenda said as they filed to the base.

"Wait your teigu...?" Wave questioned and the woman pulled out the teigu reference book.

"You got a lot to learn, kid."

* * *

"How's the water?" Tatsumi asked, kneeling beside the edge of the hot spring. Wave sank deeper into the steaming water.

"Perfect. Better than the ones back at the Capitol. This one is more in an open environment." Wave described. Tatsumi agreed as he got into the water as well. Eventually, Lubbock walked out with a white towel covering his entire torso.

"The damn scar is still healing." Lubbock muttered, as he sat by the edge. "You guys enjoying the water?"

"Yeah. You should get in." Tatsumi suggested and Lubbock pressed a finger against his cheek.

"Then turn around. You too Wave." Lubbock commanded with a slight blush.

"B-But we all have-"

"Turn around!"

The two males quickly did so and Tatsumi blushed when he heard the towel flutter on the grass and felt the water disturbance.

"Okay you can look." Lubbock happily said and the other two boys sweated.

"It isn't that bad." Tatsumi said exasperately. "I bet it looks way better than last time."

"Nah. It still looks weird. Hey Wave, do you drink?" Tatsumi did not even ask how Lubbock managed to bring a wine bottle and glasses over.

"Depends on what it is." Wave said as he came over. Lubbock turned around to face the edge and held up the pristine white bottle.

"Just your average grape wine. No worries. What about you, Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked while pouring Wave a glass. "Or are you still that virgin country boy we all know and love?" He humored.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the supposed joke.

"Shut up and hand me a glass."

* * *

Moments later, all three males were contently laughing and chatting up any topic that went through their minds. Later, Wave exited the spring with the intent to sleep. Both Tatsumi and Lubbock said their goodnights to him and Lubbock gently spun the empty wine bottle on the wet grass.

"How did you like it?" Lubbock asked.

"The wine? I never expected it to taste this good." Tatsumi answered with permanent pink cheeks. "I remember one time the elder let me taste wine at a dinner party, but it was awful. Actually, I don't even think it was wine."

Lubbock laughed.

"I have other kinds at my bookshop. Ah, I forgot how long I haven't opened it. So many books must be overdue... Ah well it's blown up by now."

"Are you still going to turn your book shop into a chain store?" Tatsumi asked. Lubbock stacked the glasses in thought.

"Hmm yeah, I still want to. You should be my assistant." Lubbock suggested.

"Sure, if I learn real estate." Tatsumi said humorously. Lubbock leaned his head in to peck Tatsumi's lips.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know." The older male said with a small grin.

Tatsumi blushed heavily at the double-meaning behind the statement before kissing back.

"I'd look forward to it." He said afterwards, mirroring the smile. It was Lubbock's turn to blush before he looked down with a widening grin.

"Hey. Let's get back to the base." Lubbock said as he straightened. With a pounding heart, Tatsumi nodded and got out of the hot water, turning to look at Lubbock. "Go on. I'll catch up."

The brunette dried himself and put clothes on nearby a rock. Eventually, he heard the water splash and he took a deep breath, wondering why he was so nervous. Maybe it was the wine.

"Tatsumi." Said male turned around, swallowing when Lubbock stood behind him dressed in only a short silk robe. His stomach gave abrupt butterflies when Lubbock approached him and stood close so their chests could touch.

Tatsumi did not recall leaning in because in the next moment they were kissing. Regardless, he held Lubbock's waist and deepened the kiss. Of all the kisses they've had, Tatsumi found this one to be the most passionate. It wasn't soft and sweet, nor was it rough and hasty. He could not put his finger on it, but it all did not matter when Lubbock's hands slowly traveled up his chest and to his shoulders.

They parted for air and Tatsumi watched Lubbock pant softly with red cheeks. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"That's right." Tatsumi said under his breath, Lubbock looked up at him curiously.

"What is?" He asked. Tatsumi moved one hand up Lubbock's back and other one traveled lower. Then, he swiftly flipped the male into his arms in a bridal manner, hearing Lubbock's surprised yelp. "Tatsumi!?"

Tatsumi began carrying Lubbock toward the base. "I'm keeping my promise." He simply said.

It took a while before Lubbock rested his head against Tatsumi's chest with flushed cheeks and a content smile.

Once they made it to his room, Tatsumi kicked the door closed from behind. He then kissed Lubbock one last time as he made his way to his bed. Soon, he gently placed Lubbock on the bed and slipped off his own white jacket.

The older teen's cheeks brightened once Tatsumi climbed over him on the bed.

"What about your..." Lubbock hinted. Tatsumi smiled.

"I'm having better control over it. Even so, I know you'll help too." He explained.

Lubbock smiled back and leaned up to press their lips together. Tatsumi urged him back down while keeping their lips locked, unbuttoning and slipping down his own shirt. Lubbock's hands rested on his bare chest and slid lower over his abs. Tatsumi resisted shuddering at the light touch and parted his lips to lick at Lubbock's. Once Lubbock accepted the invite, their tongues played together eagerly. Lubbock moved his hands around to the small of Tatsumi's back and moaned.

Tatsumi felt his mind slowly begin to cloud and broke the kiss to trail shorter ones down Lubbock's neck. As he did this, he felt Lubbock whimper and turn his head to the side. Tatsumi sucked gently on the supple skin while carrassing his sides. He made sure to lightly nibble with his fangs when he noticed how sensitive Lubbock was.

"Ah..." Tatsumi moved his hands to undo Lubbock's robe and his breath hitched once the material was parted. He immediately dived down to lick and suck on Lubbock's chest, feeling him shiver and moan. There was a sense of empowerment he felt from being the one to make Lubbock shake beneath him.

His red and green eyes gazed over the smooth torso. He better be the only one with the privilege of seeing Lubbock like this.

"You're beautiful." Tatsumi complimented when he noticed Lubbock's hesitant look. He kissed down the tender scar and Lubbock's hands quickly held his head. Tatsumi stopped at the end of the scar and scooted back up, seeing Lubbock's blush.

With one look, Lubbock silently slipped off his robe completely and Tatsumi pulled down his pants and underwear. He then pulled a blanket over them and Lubbock wrapped his arms around his shoulders just as their lips connected once more.

Tatsumi's lower abdomen washed over with warmth and his heart gave several jumps when their bodies pressed together. They occasionally moaned softly into each other's mouths while shifting their heated bodies against each other. Tatsumi felt his own hands rub Lubbock's waist and down his thighs, feeling his arousal increase.

"Mm..." Their pelvises began to grind against each other. Sudden jolts inside his body made Tatsumi deepen their kiss and move against Lubbock more quickly. Lubbock arched against his torso and moved as well with small moans.

Tatsumi soon had to part their lips and panted on Lubbock's shoulder as their grinding became more apparent.

"A-Ah... Tatsumi..."

Lubbock parted his legs more and Tatsumi's clouded mind begged for more. The inner desire began to grow and he stopped moving altogether.

"Hah..." Lubbock sat up a little with heavy breaths and blindly reached over the nightstand with a hand. He grabbed a bottle and Tatsumi blinked when he heard a cap pop open.

"Lubba?"

Lubbock laid back and in several moments, Tatsumi clenched the sheets tightly while bearing his teeth when a soft hand grasped at his hard member.

"Ngh..." He felt a substance slicken his manhood and Tatsumi buried his head in the nape of Lubbock's shoulder, slowly thrusting into the hand. Lubbock grinned and continued to stroke Tatsumi with the lube. "L-Lubba... hah..."

His hips uncontrollably jerked into Lubbock's hand and his pleasure continued to increase when the stroking became faster.

"Aah... Oh..." Just as he lost himself in the pleasure, Lubbock shifted to press their lips together. Tatsumi shook, desperately thrusting into hand while moaning in Lubbock's mouth. His whole body became tremulous and before he could lose himself altogether, Lubbock let go of his aching member.

"Here." Lubbock said after separating the kiss. Tatsumi felt Lubbock slide up a little and spread his legs more. The brunette looked down and a rush of blind arousal overtook his body when he saw Lubbock's erect manhood.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, feeling the dragon in him yearn to free itself. Lubbock nodded with a shy smile.

"Please."

Tatsumi forced himself to stay in control by taking a deep breath. He straightened up and pushed down on Lubbock's legs while pressing his pulsing member against the puckered entrance. Lubbock flushed and arched slightly while clenching the sheets.

After a quiet moment, Tatsumi slowly forced himself in. Lubbock immediately tensed and whimpered as he was slowly being filled. Tatsumi only kept his legs down and pushed in faster with furrowed brows, feeling the tight quivering muscles wrap around his cock.

"O-oh... Ngh... Ah!" Tatsumi gave a final impatient shove to completely sheath himself inside the hot, velvet cave. He desperately wanted to thrust in and out roughly, but he sat still and waited for Lubbock to adjust to him.

Lubbock had turned his head to the side while squeezing his wet eyes shut. Tatsumi leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You can move." Lubbock said. As much as Tatsumi would like to, he shook his head.

"Not until I know for sure you're okay." He said. Lubbock held onto Tatsumi's shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I've always wanted to be this close to you." He murmured and Tatsumi's face reddened, "I feel so complete, almost as though it was meant to be this way. So please, keep going."

Tatsumi let go of the male's legs in favor of gripping the sheets on either side of Lubbock's head. In one fluid motion, he pulled out slightly before snapping his waist forward. Lubbock twitched and tightened his grip on Tatsumi's shoulder, finally moaning when Tatsumi shoved in again.

A steady tempo began and Tatsumi tensed each time he slid into Lubbock. Their moaning mingled in the air as they moved erotically under the blanket.

"Ah... Ah... Tatsumi..." Tatsumi felt himself gradually thrusting faster from the waves of pleasure exploding through his body. His gliding cock twitched inside the tight heat and he grinds quickly inside Lubbock, hearing his lover's moans become more vocal. The bed creaked slightly, but they paid no attention.

Tatsumi went back to sucking hard on Lubbock's neck, still thrusting into the male. Lubbock's legs wrapped around his waist in response and the older teen moved back against him. Tatsumi groaned and focused on not going too rough, despite his inner desire to.

Just then, Lubbock gasped and jolted involuntarily and Tatsumi paused.

"Ah Lubba?"

"I'm fine, don't stop." Lubbock quickly said and Tatsumi shoved back in deep, hearing Lubbock moan louder than usual. Putting two and two together, Tatsumi thrust harder in the same spot and Lubbock twisted and shook under him.

"Ah! T-Tatsu- ah!" His stomach gave several somersaults from the response and Tatsumi eagerly thrust quicker. The pleasure increased with each push and sweat rolled off his chest as he continued to please himself and Lubbock.

Lubbock moved his hands to clasp Tatsumi's, and Tatsumi pinned the male's hands down onto the bed as he pistoned into the squelching hole.

"Aah! Haah! M-More!" Tatsumi rolled his hips and thrust as deep as he could.

"L-Lubba..!"

"I-I'm... oh...!"

Tatsumi slammed harder into Lubbock and pressed their lips together. They swallowed each other's moans and moved uncontrollably against each other. The brunette thrust impossibly quicker as he felt his stomach coil.

"Ngh! Mm!" The precum caught messily in the sticky thrusting and his cock slipped in and out more easily. Tatsumi moved his head up for air and whimpered as he could no longer control the tempo. Lubbock cried out while only being able to accept the harsh pounding.

"Tatsumi!"

"Lubba!"

Squeezing their hands tight, Tatsumi moaned loudly as the coil burst and squirted thick fluids deep inside Lubbock. Lubbock moaned and teared up when he was still being thrusted into and his eyes widened when he was suddenly being filled with semen. Eventually, he orgasmed with a great shiver and came onto their heaving chests and stomachs.

Tatsumi finally pulled out of Lubbock's leaking hole and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. Time passed before Lubbock leaned against him and the younger teen wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you so much." Tatsumi said as he buried his face in Lubbock's hair. The other boy hummed happily in his arms.

"I love you too. Thank you, Tatsumi."

The brunette thought for a while.

"Hey, Lubba?"

"... Hm?"

Tatsumi leaned his head back with a flushed smile.

"Can we do this again? N-Not right now, but I really liked this so... maybe-" Lubbock pressed a finger against his lips, laughing softly.

"Of course we can. As much as you want." He answered smoothly.

After a final long, sweet kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both with loving smiles.


	31. There is no End

**We are also reaching toward the conclusion of the story, although the action is still coming so thanks for sticking by me this far!^^**

* * *

The beaming light shining from the window finally urges Tatsumi to wake up. He continuously blinked drowsily and shifted on the blanket, feeling Lubbock shift back. That's right. They did lose their virginity together last night. That explains why they are entangled under the blanket nude. His heart did a soar from remembering the deep expressing of their love.

Tatsumi exhaled his giddiness and stared at the rumpled clothing on the ground. Well he'd move to clean up to avoid a scene, but the door was already knocked on.

"I don't know why Leone asked me to do this. Boys, wake up-"

Najenda and Tatsumi stared at each other for a while until the woman looked down at the clothes on the floor, then at Lubbock's sleeping figure.

"... Breakfast is already made so please come out when you two are ready." Najenda politely said before closing the door. Tatsumi winced when he heard Najenda shout Leone's name very dangerously.

" ** _LEONE!_** "

Lubbock jolted in his arms from being woken by the scream and Tatsumi apologetically stroked his back.

"Sorry, Lubba." He said as Lubbock poked his head up.

"What was that just now?" He tiredly slurred. Tatsumi only shook his head and leaned in to peck Lubbock's lips.

"Eh nothing important. We should go meet the others though. It's reconstruction day." Tatsumi said. As predicted, Lubbock groaned lazily and hid himself back under the blanket.

"Tell them I'm sick or somethin'..." Lubbock muttered. Tatsumi chuckled before pinching hard on Lubbock's side. The older male jolted and fell off the bed with the blanket. "Ow you jerk!" Lubbock cried out, rubbing his side.

"You look pretty healthy to me." Tatsumi said smartly, sitting up on the bed with a small laugh.

* * *

Leone really wasn't kidding about Najenda separating him and Lubbock. Tatsumi had to help clear debris while Lubbock has to help rebuild the Capitol building. The brunette would longily stare ahead, wishing that he could have Lubbock's perky personality near him. It would have definitely motived him.

"Mister Tatsumi! Can you help me?" A girl called out with a very large grin and a blush. Instead, he is stuck with a team including quite a few girls who can't seem to take the hint to get lost.

"Oh uh..." Tatsumi looked around before shoving a random stranger toward the girl. "Here you go! They can help you out." He said before heading off with a wave, ignoring her disappointed shout.

"Still popular I see." Leone commented from behind. "Hehe, I figured."

"I didn't ask for it. I thought people would run away and scream by now." Tatsumi said, pointing at his face, referring to his red eye and fangs.

"Ah, an oblivious country boy as usual."

Tatsumi huffed, seeing as he would not get through to the woman. As a matter of fact she is not even helping clear the debris in his area.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked. Leone placed her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to chat a bit. We didn't get to and I missed my favorite boy- k-kidding!" She yelped when Tatsumi practically glared fire at her.

"You should get back to your team before Najenda catches you. We can talk after we're finished. It's what I'm forced to do with Lubba anyway." Tatsumi added with a sigh. Leone hummed.

"Oh alright. I'll go bother Wave for it." She said before walking off. Oh yeah, Wave is helping out too. Although he has not seen him around. Tatsumi exhaled again, realizing that Lubbock could be working with Wave. He has nothing against it at all! Which is what he keeps telling himself, even though he may not be truthful to himself.

It has to be the possession of his body from Incursio that is causing his feelings to go haywire.

"Christ..." He muttered, rubbing his red eye. Why does his eye always itch or burn when he feels uneasy or conflicted?

He looked down from the hill to see a soldier sprinting to Najenda with an urgent look. With a closer look, the soldier said something quite fast and Najenda's eyes widened in shock. Before Tatsumi could even begin to guess what that was about, Najenda stared directly at him.

"Tatsumi! Down here!" Hoping he was not going to get scolded for whatever reason, Tatsumi left the field and walked up to her.

"I swear I'm doing my job!" He said quickly and Najenda shook her head. She waved off the soldier and sighed deeply.

"There were several tests ran by the professionals. They found a result that's quite unpleasant, which relates to you." Tatsumi furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Your use of Incursio is affecting you severely. You've been doing more than what you can and it does not help when the teigu is trying to possess you." Najenda informed.

"So what? I'll just use less of its power." Tatsumi reasoned. The older woman frowned.

"Tatsumi... the rate of both factors have unhealthily increased. You're already inconsistent with your transformations. The possession increased to affecting your personality. Those have nothing to do with your power usage."

"Then what is the problem?"

"... If you use Incursio once more, you're either going to lose your sense of mind forever, or die."

Tatsumi's breath hitched. He had not taken the situation more seriously since it began. He figured the spirit would cease its actions, but it seems like it was truly against him the whole time. Why? Just how did Bulat handle Incursio?

"I see..." He finally responded faintly.

"Tatsumi-" The teen immediately headed toward the Capitol building, ignoring Najenda's shouts.

Albeit it took a while before he reached the stairs, seeing several soldiers lift up pieces of the balcony from the ground. His eyes desperately searched the site until he finally spotted a figure in a green jacket.

Lubbock straightened up and gave a thumb's up to a teammate, who lifted the marble and set off inside the building. He then looked ahead to see Tatsumi and slid his goggles up from his face while waving.

"Oh, hey Tatsumi- ah!" Lubbock's arm was grabbed and Tatsumi pulled him from the area. "T-Tatsumi!?"

Moments later, Tatsumi dragged him behind a large wall and before Lubbock could question him, the brunette held onto his torso tightly while hurrying his face into Lubbock's chest.

"S-Sorry... Didn't want to make a scene..."

Lubbock gave a look of worry and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi. It was not long before Lubbock felt the upper half of his shirt being soaked and continued to hold Tatsumi's shaking form.

"Whatever happened, I'm here for you." Lubbock said gently.

Tatsumi knew this, and it only pained him more.


	32. An Unfateful Decision

"I passed out again, didn't I?"

Tatsumi stared up dazedly from the cot while Lubbock nodded beside him in a chair. He remembered crying in Lubbock's chest before feeling dizzy. After that, he awoke in the bed all the way back in the medical site far from the town.

"Um Tatsumi. Do you uh... feel any different?" Lubbock asked hesitantly. Tatsumi looked at him from the corner of his hazed eyes.

"I feel like stabbing my head." Tatsumi responded, referring to his world-ending headache. "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours and-"

"Three hours!? But... But I slept fine last night!" Tatsumi yelled as he quickly sat up before collapsing back on the bed with a groan from his dizzy spell.

"That's why Najenda is keeping you here for the time being." Lubbock said and moved a hand to stroke Tatsumi's hair. "I'm... not supposed to tell you, but she's keeping Incursio in her office so you don't do anything... rash."

"Of course she would. She's acting like I'll go insane any moment." Tatsumi muttered. When he heard no response from Lubbock, he turned his head. "You... don't think I will, do you?"

Lubbock smiled gently. "Of course not."

"Thanks for being the only sane one." He said. Lubbock laughed.

"It's what I'm here for." Tatsumi smiled back at the response. "Anyway, I've been trying to tell you about what happened."

"Huh? But you already did." The brunette said with a blink.

Lubbock laughed nervously, causing Tatsumi to become a little worried.

"Oh god, what now?"

Lubbock, who already had his hand in Tatsumi's hair, moved his hand more to the right. This caused Tatsumi to jolt and swiftly grab Lubbock's wrist tightly.

"Wh-What was that?" He asked at once. Lubbock leaned in with a shaky smile.

"Let's just say you're becoming even more like a dragon."

* * *

After Lubbock had departed back to the Capitol, Tatsumi laid in his bed while glaring deeply at the wall ahead. If only he had a mirror to see the cursed ears in his hair. It was after a while that Tatsumi began having more of a sensitive hearing. Naturally, he would growl at any doctor who slammed the door open and talked in a very loud voice. At least, that's how it sounded to him after the multiple times a nurse apologized and said she barely nudged the door.

Leone had walked in one hour and happily exclaimed about being animal twins. Tatsumi, however, made a move to scratch her severely, but she jumped back while shaking her index finger as if he was a child.

"No mutilating your friends, bad boy." She teased. Apparently, she had a lot of fun messing with him and Tatsumi hoped that one day, just one day, she will drown in a nearby lake.

"Leone, irritating me does not help." Tatsumi muttered, exhaling to keep his blood pressure in control. He was having a harder time controlling the spirit's instincts within him.

"Ah you're right. This is serious." Leone said with a stern look. It was silent and suddenly, a hand dashed toward one of Tatsumi's ears and the male ducked his head with a growl before her hand could grab it.

"Leone!"

"Ahaha! Gotta go now!"

As the sun set, Najenda had walked into his room and Tatsumi immediately asked his first question.

"Where's my sword?" He asked, knowing exactly where it was. Najenda sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"I swear I'm fine." Tatsumi said at once, pursing his lips when she gave a look of disbelief. "Somewhat."

"We're taking safety precautions. It's nothing about mistrusting you."

"Oh? Then I'll go ahead and just take back Incursio."

"It's about making sure you don't get yourself killed."

Tatsumi muttered 'Figures' under his breath once Najenda left the room, not before leaving him the Teigu guide book. Obviously she wanted him to read up on Incursio, but he placed the book on the side table and laid back.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was always an issue. That is why Tatsumi grew in the habit of opening his green eye first, then slowly opening the red one. If he were to flick both of them open at once, he would have a hell of a wake-up call involving a burning right eye and coarse thumping at the temple of his head.

"Did you always do that?" Lubbock asked with a raised eyebrow. He had came in the following day.

"Not until lately."

"Hmm. Do you ever wonder if you'll go back to normal?" Lubbock questioned with a thoughtful look. Tatsumi had not really thought about it. He was always busy focusing on not smashing every mirror in sight from the physical transformations.

"Not really. I'll be fine, stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying. You just seem to be taking this a bit too lightly." Lubbock said. Tatsumi mentally admitted, but at the same time it sounded as though Lubbock was accusing him of not caring at all.

"I didn't know you could read minds now." He responded.

"It's obvious you've grown too used to this. Perhaps your mind is starting to ease up from the possession-"

"What happened to you saying it was fine when all this first started?" Lubbock sighed.

"I hadn't known it was this bad until Najenda told me."

"Right. I'm sure it's the same reason why she took Incursio." Tatsumi muttered. Lubbock nervously fidgeted in his seat.

"I-I... actually... it was my idea." He admitted.

Tatsumi's eyes widened and he stared at Lubbock in disbelief. "What!? But, why!?"

"After what happened during the war, I got worried." Lubbock answered at once. "I know how you are, you'll keep pushing yourself no matter the risk and that's what scares me about this whole situation."

"Yes, because it was necessary for you to lie about it." Tatsumi said with crossed arms.

"I thought you would have found it more reasonable if I said it was Miss Najenda. If it came from me, like right now, you'd be a lot more angry and feel like I'm against you, which I'm not!" Lubbock said.

"You're basically saying you don't trust me by taking Incursio. It's not like I can do much anyway so I don't see why you had to make a big deal out of it. You're the one who said I wouldn't go insane." Tatsumi retorted.

"It's just until we find a way to clear things up. I swear it's not about mistrust-"

"Why don't you bolt the door while you're at it?"

"Just please understand and bear with it."

Tatsumi sat quietly and when Lubbock raised a hand, he moved away from being touched. In response, there was a sad exhale and Lubbock stood and exited the room. All Tatsumi felt was anger and hurt. Lubbock, the only supportive person, had said before that he trusted Tatsumi would never turn against anyone. Why now, is he learning that Lubbock is basically thinking like everyone else? Why couldn't his own lover trust him?

With his emotions running wild, Tatsumi glanced at the teigu guide book on the nightstand and grabbed it with a heavy sigh.

Who exactly is the wrong one?


	33. To Understand

"He's already at the base."

Tatsumi nodded and waited for Najenda to finish gathering her belongs so they could go back to the base. He had asked about Lubbock, hoping to talk things out and apologize, but it turns out Lubbock went back early with everyone else. His heart only ached more, because it became more clear that Lubbock is still upset about their argument. In fact it scared him since he was nervous on how their relationship would be affected.

"Alright, Tatsumi. Remember the plan. You will have to be a bit quicker packing all of your living necessities, et cetra. We leave first thing in the morning, and no you will not be taking Incursio. I have that covered."

"How could I forget?"

Half an hour later, they were riding the flying manatee in the skies and Tatsumi finally came to terms with his thoughts. Both he and Lubbock were wrong in a sense. Lubbock had selfishly convinced Najenda to basically steal Incursio and tell him right after it is locked up. However, Lubbock did it out of deep concern for his survival. Tatsumi found himself guilty for not considering their justification for taking Incursio. He was always wrapped up in how he feels and how he believes things will turn out without predicting any worst-case scenarios.

Remembering how he moved away from Lubbock's hand made him feel terrible. Lubbock was just trying to help. Everyone is just trying to help. The least he could be is open-minded and not act like a child. The Spirit is a dangerous being inside of him and Tatsumi committed to taking his situation more seriously.

They eventually made it back and Tatsumi immediately made a plan to see Lubbock.

"Oh, he left a while ago for a walk after finishing up packing."

Tatsumi weakly thanked Akame. He officially hated his self. Before he could go to his room and sulk, Akame poked his back.

"Perhaps he could use some company." She hinted. Tatsumi exhaled with a nod and turned back around.

"Alright, thanks again. And uh try not to tell anyone about us having trouble. It'll cause a scene." Tatsumi suggested and took off. Even if he has to lie and say it was all their fault that they are apart, it is better than having to sufferably wait for Lubbock to return.

* * *

Tatsumi walked down the path in the forest behind the base. He was not exactly sure where Lubbock decided to go. He could only depend on his knowledge of Lubbock and think of the hot spring area. Then again, he did not believe going to the hot springs is a good way to sulk.

After a while, whether by luck or intelligence, Lubbock happened to be on a grassy slate ahead. Tatsumi gave a heavy sigh of relief and caught up behind the male.

"Lubbock."

The older teen turned his head with a slight perplexed expression.

"Oh. Hi."

Tatsumi nervously stood beside him, not knowing how Lubbock is currently feeling. It seemed like Lubbock caught onto his hesitance.

"... I'm-"

"No." Tatsumi cut him off, knowing he was about to apologize. "I'm sorry for being stubborn. I should have listened to you."

"But I-"

"And you're right about me being rash. If you hadn't taken Incursio, I would have used it anyway at some point. I just didn't want people to worry about me so much."

"Tatstumi-"

"You were right. I was wrong. Just don't feel bad-"

"Hey!" Tatsumi blinked and Lubbock sighed, "I want to apologize as well, it's not just you Tatsumi."

"You were just trying to help." Tatsumi added.

"Yeah, by taking your sword and saying it was all Najenda. I should have discussed it with you earlier." Lubbock said. Tatsumi mentally agreed, but now that his mind was clear he could not fully blame Lubbock. Still...

They stood quietly for several more moments.

"I just... I didn't want you to blame yourself again. Since you always do, even if you're right." Tatsumi finally admitted. Lubbock scoffed.

"I do not-"

"You do. So I'm taking the blame." Tatsumi said. Lubbock looked as though he wanted to say something, but Tatsumi had already walked ahead and sat on the grass. Footsteps approached and he jumped with a violent shiver when a hand grabbed an ear on his head. "Christ, stop!"

"Hehe. Payback." Lubbock joked and sat beside him. Tatsumi frowned, stuck between annoyed and curious as to why someone feels the need to touch the sensitive developments. He hated the feeling of suddenly feeling his skin crawl, whether it was good or bad. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me?" Lubbock had asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry for making a big deal out of this." Tatsumi said sincerely with a smile. "It gets frustrating when people think I don't know how to take care of myself. I understand my situation a little, but everyone keeps treating me like a kid. It's been months since I joined the group. I've seen hell, I grew up." He explained.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." Lubbock apologized with a guilty look. "I know you've changed. Its just sometimes I... want to take care of you." Tatsumi blushed.

"Take care of me?" Lubbock looked even more flustered.

"Since we were both saved by Armon, you kept making sure I was safe. You always protected me and kept saying how you didn't want the past to replay. I guess you could say I've been trying to do the same discreetly. Only because you've done so much and I haven't given anything in return." Lubbock said. Tatsumi felt his heart warm at the reasoning. He never expected anything in return. He did not want anything in return. It was just something he did out of spite from his mistakes.

"I see. It's alright, Lubba. We can... take care of each other." Tatsumi said with a warming face. Lubbock smiled brightly. He barely had time to react to Lubbock tackling him down onto the ground.

"So this means we can be sappy together now?" Lubbock asked happily. Tatsumi laughed softly and hugged the older male back.

"We were always able to do that." Was his response. Lubbock leaned in and gently placed his lips on Tatsumi's with a content sigh. Tatsumi kissed back almost immediately, wondering just how long it has been since they last kissed. Their lips moved sweetly and Lubbock, who was straddling Tatsumi's waist, shifted against him.

As embarrassing as it was, Tatsumi felt a shock of arousal through his pants. He parted their lips and turned his head, weakly pushing on Lubbock.

"Huh? What is it Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked with a blink.

"I-I uh... forgot to go through my closet." Tatsumi said very flustered.

Lubbock could clearly see through his excuse and boldly grinded against Tatsumi, feeling his waist jolt at once.

"Sure thing." Lubbock said with a sly grin. Tatsumi blushed even more and sat up, having Lubbock now sit completely on his waist.

"Just pretend it doesn't exist. I don't want to interrupt us or anything." He reasoned, although it was in contradiction with his hill currently pressing in Lubbock.

"We can work with it." Before he could ask what that meant, Lubbock kissed his jawline while sliding his hands down Tatsumi's chest. Tatsumi shivered in anticipation, not sure if they should really be doing this out in the open.

"A-Ah..." He winced when the hands slid up his shirt and felt along his abs, eventually moving up to his chest. Lubbock continued to kiss Tatsumi's flushed cheek while rubbing his torso sensually. Finally, he moved back and moved his hands to unbutton and unzip Tatsumi's pants.

"W-Wait..." Tatsumi began.

"Jeez Tatsumi, weren't you the one who was so eager last time?" Lubbock said humorously.

"That was me with wine in a closed bedroom." Tatsumi muttered. His manhood was pulled out shortly and Lubbock kneeled in front of him, laying inbetween Tatsumi's legs. Tatsumi's eyes widened. "Wh-What are you-!"

"Apologizing." Lubbock simply said and Tatsumi was still reluctant.

"Well... a-at aleast let me help-"

"Nope. I'll do all the work this time. I'm making it up to you." Lubbock interrupted, smiling reassuringly before shutting his eyes and experimentally licked the tip. Tatsumi shuddered and clenched the grass between his fingers as the head was licked numerous times. Lubbock looked up and began taking in some of the length.

"Haah..." Tatsumi placed a hand in Lubbock's hair and breathed harshly. He never expected Lubbock to do such a thing and it made him harder just by seeing the very real sight. Lubbock finally took in as much as he could and bobbed his head slowly. Tatsumi could tell Lubbock was shy because his cheeks turned red and he would hesitantly suck on his member.

"You're d-doing great." Tatsumi praised. Lubbock's visible eye gleamed up and his face only reddened more. The older male closed his eyes again and slightly increased the pace. Tatsumi found himself wanting to thrust up from the pleasure, but he forced himself stay seated. He only guided Lubbock's head with a hand while slowly feeling the coil in his stomach tighten.

Tatsumi began twitching once he felt his climax nearing. He moaned more loudly and was finally able to thrust up.

"Oh! Ooh, Lubba!" Lubbock hummed while sucking him as Tatsumi repetitively thrust into his mouth.

"Mm..."

"Aah! Ah I-I... haah..." Lubbock looked up interestedly, gently scraping his teeth against the pulsing length.

"Hmm...?" Tatsumi vibrated in pleasure once he was deep-throated.

"Haah... I love you!" He shouted, orgasming with a pleasant shudder. Lubbock had already moved his head up with a wide smile just as the seeds were ejaculated. Tatsumi continued to shiver as Lubbock leaned his head in, their noses lightly touching.

"I love you too." Lubbock said gently. "Apology accepted?" Tatsumi smiled back.

"Apology accepted."


	34. Willpower

**A big congrats to myself XD I now have 5,000+ views for Bound! Thank you to my silent readers, I appreciate you guys.^^**

* * *

He could feel it eating away at his mind. He left himself vulnerable for so long and now the spirit had taken its opportunity to drive into his head. All he could feel was searing white pain in the temple of his forehead, and the very small patience of dealing with it.

Tatsumi curled even more against the wall of the hallway as he clutched his head. Everything hurt so much that he did not know if he could bare it any longer. His whole body ached at this point as the scales formed on his face. His red eye burned for attention, but he was too focused on holding his head, hoping for the pain to go away.

He knew the risk of caring for Lubbock more than he should have. Yet, he took it anyway. Naturally he would suffer the consequences, but Tatsumi did not think he would let down his mental guard. If only he was stronger...

A door sounded and he saw Lubbock step out into the dark hall. Tatsumi stayed seated as Lubbock looked around before finally spotting him on the floor.

"Hey...?"

"Go away." Tatsumi muttered, feeling the pain intensify. Lubbock did the opposite and kneeled beside him.

"What's wrong?" Lubbock asked. When Tatsumi did not answer, he hesitantly placed a hand on the brunette's head.

"I think I'm dying." Tatsumi managed to say.

"Don't joke about that."

"Who said I was?"

Lubbock began carrassing his head and Tatsumi jolted away.

"Don't! It'll make it worse." He said, groaning when the headache pulsed. Lubbock retracted his hand.

"Tatsumi..." Tatsumi could only spare an apologetic glance before curling up again. Moments later, a hand gently grasped his and Tatsumi was about to move his hand away. However, Lubbock stood and nudged him to follow the suite.

"Look, I don't want to do anything. Everything hurts and I just want to-" Tatsumi was yanked forward in the middle of his plea and Lubbock began guiding him into his room. The teen then closed the door and sat Tatsumi on his bed and turned off the light.

"What-" Once again cut off, Tatsumi was laid back with Lubbock beside him. Arms the encircled around his torso and his face was pressed against Lubbock's chest. "Listen to me-!"

"Hey, Incursio."

Tatsumi faltered when Lubbock mentioned his teigu. He moved his head back enough to look up at the male in confusion. Lubbock only smiled and closed his eyes in response to the clueless teen.

"My boyfriend here isn't the least bit appreciative of your advances. I prefer him to be happy and fearless as he always should have been. It's what makes him Tatsumi." Tatsumi felt the arms tighten around him. "I'm kinda getting pissed, because seeing him in pain also hurts me. And heaven knows how much I want to do to help, but I lack the certain skill to go into his head and beat you out of his conscious.

"You're not going to get him killed. He still has so much to see and protect. I may seem silly talking to an inanimate object, but once upon a time, he's done the same for me." Lubbock finished. Tatsumi's grip on Lubbock's shirt shakily tightened as tears leaked out of his scrunched eyes. He felt Lubbock smoothly rub his back.

"How was that? Too heroic? Maybe I needed my zipper down for my speech, no?" Lubbock joked. Tatsumi only buried his face in his chest and sobbed quietly as the headache went away. He wanted to tell Lubbock that he he loves him a million times, but he could not find any words. Settling with arms around him in a protective manner was all Tatsumi could ask for.

Sometimes, he just needed a break from being strong for everyone else.

* * *

 **Super short chapter, I understand. I am having a bit of a writer's block so in the meantime while I try and get my muse back, I shouldn't hold up at least this part that I wrote down.^^**

 **See you soon!**


	35. The Raid

**I apologize for yet another long hiatus. I should be getting this rolling into gears again, and I'll have new updates and stories coming soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A deafening crash emitted through the once-silent base. Tatsumi and Lubbock sky-rocketed apart on the bed in drowsed confusion.

"What was that?" Lubbock asked when the bedroom door was slammed open by Akame, just as Tatsumi covered his bare waist with a blanket.

"Intruders! Hurry!" She announced before rushing off.

"H-Hey wait a minute! What about the-!" Lubbock was not able to finish his sentence and the two boys hurriedly got dressed. Soon, Lubbock finally looked over at Tatsumi.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded at the brunette. Tatsumi looked at Lubbock as though he was insane.

"What do you mean by that? The base was discovered by enemies." He explained what Akame had alerted previously, and Lubbock stepped over to him with furrowed brows.

"You need to stay here. There's no way you can go into combat with your condition!" Lubbock said uneasily. He knew no doubt, Tatsumi was going to be stubborn about the situation.

"You guys can't expect me to just sit here and watch everything go downhill. The last time I did that, you-!" Tatsumi could not finish his sentence, but Lubbock had easily caught on and shook his head at the memory. His scar had conveniently ached at the thought.

"That won't happen, just trust me- ah!" The entire floor had rumbled violently and the two boys had fell. Tatsumi immediately sat up just as Lubbock hastily recovered and headed straight for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Tatsumi raised a hand, but his protest had fell short when he felt a sharp pain inflict upon him. A thin string had shot and connected his wrist to the bed post. Lubbock opened the door turned his head with a last, apologetic look.

"I won't die." Lubbock reassured with small smile and Tatsumi, crestfallen, watched the male rush out and shut the door from behind. The teen hurriedly yanked his arm and swore when his attempts were fruitless. Panic rose as he growled and hastily jerked his arm several times. Why won't they understand? Why can't they just let him fight? Why is he not allowed to protect them!?

"Lubba!" Tatsumi screamed while continuing to pull against the restraint. His wrist was bleeding in no time from the thin string tearing into his skin as the sounds of bullets and explosions echoed distantly from outside. "Dammit!" He swore loudly and nearly collapsed from the raging beast pulsing in his head. The anger and frustration he felt was backfiring against him, nearly blinding Tatsumi with only crystal-white pain.

He male took steady breaths as he got on all fours, shaking from the dangerous explosions that occured at the commotion. The images were flashing before his mind again. The ccomrades he could not save. The unimaginable threats. The unkept promises. The pain. The dungeon. Internal break down. Insanity.

A deafening crash immited just in time to alert Tatsumi, from his steadily-warping mind, to the bedroom practically falling apart. A part of the ceiling had collapsed and completely annihilated the bed and Tatsumi looked up. Just in time, he moved out the way of a another peice crumbling to the creaking ground. With no post to be tied to, Tatsumi lifted his arm and yanked the string off of his bloodied wrist.

"I'll get him for this..." He growled under his breath, referring to Lubbock's act of binding him, for going for the door.

It was locked.

At this point, Tatsumi was pretty sure Lubbock would rather have him die from being stuck inside a toppling building, than being 'safe'. The brunette stepped back and slammed his forearm against the hot wood. The door crushed under his strength and Tatsumi was immediately greeted by small flames blackening the walls and floor. Just how did the intruders inflict this much damage to the base!?

After careful navigation and a few unwanted detours, Tatsumi found himself at the entrance of the base. The issue was that the entire front wall had been obliterated and the outside area displayed a literal, raging war-ground. Everyone was moving in blurs. It was chaos. He could not find it in himself to even take his first step outside. That is when Incursio dawned onto his mind.

Praying that everyone could hold out a bit longer, he goes back in search of the office. Back upstairs. Further past his room. Around the fire.

Tatsumi's heart wracked painfully against his chest as he pushed through the office door. He brought his arm over his mouth as he hacked from the black smoke hovering in the area. It was becoming harder to breath, but he would rather be in a much worse condition than let Incursio burn down along with the base. Whether he plans to use it or it, the top priority is reclaiming his teigu.

Unfortunately, just as he turned around to reach out for the Imperial arm, a body crashed into the walls and landed ungracefully on the mahogany desk. Tatsumi had hitched his movement, unintentionally holding his breath. A blonde girl sits up and wiped her mouth with a fanged smile.

"Oh... they're strong~" She says wickedly. "I still can't believe Syura died from one of these pests. What good would it have been to assemble us as Wild Hunt if he can't even live long enough to be the self-proclaimed leader?"

Wild Hunt...? Tatsumi managed to snatch Incursio just as the girl's red eyes caught a glimpse of him and hold it up. At once, the weapon's spirit began to drain him of his energy, but Tatsumi keeps his unstable position as the blonde girl hums interestedly.

"Oh? You must be Tatsumi. I've heard about you, and I must say, you look good enough to _eat_ ~." Her fangs grew more apparent and Tatsumi swallowed, preparing himself for an unpreventable encounter.


	36. UPDATE

**Never fear, I am still continuing this fanfiction! I am so deeply in love with Tatsumi x Lubbock, and I am typing up the next chapter and getting ready to publish 2 new fan fictions for them quite soon. I am not dead, in fact I am very much alive. I missed my account and some of my documents expired- *cries***

 **Thank you to those who have been waiting so long ever since the start of this story. I hope my regular fans are still with me, and all of the new fans shall join our cult!**

 **Chow!**

 _(Tatsumi is currently sexually harassing Lubbock behind scenes.)_


	37. UPDATE 2

OKAY I AM DEFINITELY UPDATING THIS STORY PROMISSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
